The Code
by sunnyontheheights
Summary: What if Amon caught up to Korra after she escaped Tarrlok and plunged down the mountainside in the snow? When Korra makes the startling decision to save the life of her ultimate enemy, both find themselves trapped in a hostile wilderness. Despite their frustrations, they must rely on each other in order to survive. Warning: Amorra intentions.
1. Escape

**I always told myself: I WILL NEVER WRITE FANFICTION, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER.**

**Then… I most certainly will NEVER write AMORRA. EVER.**

**Now… Oh, gee. After reading "The Cave" by masksarehot, I'm a completely hopeless, spiraling, unredeemable, irrevocable lost cause.**

**Okay, well, considering this is going to drive me crazy until I get it out of my head, I must burden you with my guilty fantasy. **

**I hope you enjoy. Pardon me for any spelling errors, poor writing, or just plain goofness in this. Please give me any comments and feedback you may have. This is my first fanfiction. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any TLOK characters or storyline. This is completely made-up and has nothing to do with the actual television series. **

Every cell in her body froze the minute Korra heard Tarrlok's startled gasp, "Amon!"

Her heart hammered in her chest. No, they couldn't have found her!

"It is time for you to be equalized," came the deep, menacing voice that so often haunted her nightmares.

Tarrlok's dry chuckled echoed down the stairs to her cold metal container. "You fool. You've never faced bending like mine."

For a moment—a brief one—Korra felt a faint lurch of hope. If Tarrlok could have taken her down so easily, perhaps he could take Amon out of the picture for her once and for all. After all, Amon was just a nonbender. He wouldn't stand a chance against the councilman's vicious bloodbending.

She winced as she heard the telltale rumble of bones shifting, cracking beneath Tarrlok's attack. She heard the muted thud of bodies hitting the ground, and wondered how long it would be before Tarrlok descended back down the stairs, gloating in his victory, to terrorize her again.

But instead, she heard a startled gasp.

"What," Tarrlok rasped. "What are you?"

The cold voice responded with the hint of a sneer. "I am the solution."

There was a scuffle of boots against the wooden floor planks, and Korra felt the hair rise along the back of her neck as Tarrlok's strangled yell echoed in her ears. A heavy body slumped to the floor.

No way. Amon had not just…

"I'll take care of him," the Equalist leader rumbled, a low grunt escaping him, as if he were hefting some weight into his arms. Korra caught the soft groan of the reviving Equalists getting to their feet. "You four retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her. Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it."

Korra felt her stomach turn to ice. She stepped back in the little prison, her back colliding with the stiff metal wall.

"My pleasure," replies the voice of the lieutenant, dripping with sadism.

Korra's heart drummed in her ears. She could hear them descending the stairs, hear the hissing slither as the lieutenant drew his electric rods. Her eyes darted down to the band at her forearm. An idea sparked. It was a last ditch, desperate solution, but a solution nonetheless.

"It's payback time," the lieutenant chuckled.

Korra sensed the shock before she heard it. The box shuddered with a soundless tremor, soft blue streaks spidering up the metal walls. Korra held her breath. The hair stood straight on end all over her body, but no pain seared her skin. She drew her legs up closer to her chest, clasping the fabric armband with white fingers. She let out a mangled yell, as convincing as she could manage.

The electricity cut off with a soft _ffzzt. _Korra let herself drop to the floor, curling onto her side. Her whole body tensed, ready, her fist tightening beneath her ribs, heating up with impending fire.

"Open the box."

An Equalist moved to do as he was ordered. Korra forced her eyes closed, remaining motionless. The lieutenant's voice was smug.

"Tie her up."

Korra moved with lightning speed. She thrust out a leg, cleaving the unfortunate Equalist across the ribs with a blazing boot. Then she leapt, striking her fist into the ground with a violent fireball, feeling the earth shudder as her bending rocked the building. The Equalists dropped.

She had seconds, at most. Bending a hole in the stone wall, Korra leapt outside into the freezing air.

Her eyes flashed to take in the scene. Amon stood, his back to her, not ten yards away, lowering the lifeless body of Councilman Tarrlok into a paneled van. He spun at her explosion. Their eyes locked.

Korra felt the world around her freeze. Those eyes, cold and golden, drove a dagger into her soul. She wrenched her gaze away, dropping to land in crouch in the snow. He stood, unmoving, fixing her with that steely stare.

Korra shrank back, bending the snow around her into ice shards and flinging them across the open space. She intended to skewer him to the back of the van, but he moved with uncanny agility, dodging the deadly attack with a neat somersault through the air. Korra blasted a swirl of fog toward him, hoping to blind the masked man, then spun and bolted for the ledge behind the house.

Her heart jerked when she heard his crunching footsteps behind her, gaining. Desperate, Korra bent an ice-board beneath her, skimming over the snow at breakneck speed. She forced herself to release a breath. There was no way he could catch up with her. She had to calm down, keep her head.

She strained her eyes ahead. Stark white land stretched out beneath her, hundreds of miles of snow-covered tundra, dotted with frosted trees. A frozen river snaked away from the slope, and Korra's eyes lighted on it. Water. If she could get to a strong source of water, it would be a powerful defense. She steered her ice-board toward it, quickening her speed.

A rush of air behind her made her whirl. Amon's dark form screamed toward her, crouched over a sleek ice-board. Korra choked. He—he was—_bending._

He caught up with her in seconds, his arm catching her across the waist and sending her flying off the ice-board. She hit the snow and rolled, keeping her head bent over her chest so she wouldn't strike it. He was on top of her before she could breathe. A hard fist drove into her side, stealing the breath from her in a hard whoosh. Her left arm went slack.

_No! _This was not happening. Not to her, not today!

Korra writhed in his grip, catching his shins in a brutal, fire-enhanced kick. Amon staggered sideways, and she seized the opportunity to dive away, stumbling to her feet and running full-tilt toward the river. She was only yards away. She could make it—

A water whip snaked around her legs, freezing itself around her ankles. She went down with a surprised yelp. A knee drove itself into her back, and a fist tightened in her ponytail, yanking her head up. She spat out a mouthful of snow.

"Bender," she gasped. "You're a—"

"Enough," he snarled, gripping the back of her neck at her vulnerable chi point. She felt a shudder of weakness course through her. His free hand jerked against her other arm, and it went limp against her side. In one rough motion, he flipped her over, lowering himself to straddle her. His eyes gleamed with triumph through his mask, even as he panted from exertion. His thumb found her forehead.

"Prepare to be—"

"_Nooooo!" _Korra screeched, filling her cry with an explosion of firebending. The move took Amon by surprise. He recoiled, barely avoiding getting singed. A streak of black appeared on his mask, and the hood blew off the back of his head.

Korra lunged at the opening, grabbing his forearms so that she flipped him over, rolling him to the very edge of the riverbank. Now their positions were reversed—she crouching atop of him now, gripping his neck with two trembling hands. She grabbed the moment to catch her breath, glaring down into the slits in his mask. Golden eyes blazed up at her, filled with a fury that made her insides go cold.

She tightened her grip, cutting off his air supply. But Amon jerked his leg up beneath her, catching her in the small of the back with an armored kneecap. She cried out in pain, slumping forward. He reached up, pried her hands from his neck and rolled her over again in the snow. She felt her back slam into a solid sheet of ice. His knee crushed into her gut, driving the air from her. Korra choked. An ominous crack shuddered through the ground beneath her. Her blood froze in her veins.

Amon seemed to register the danger too, because for a split second his eyes widened behind the mask.

And then the world exploded in a flurry of white and black, freezing cold and suffocating. Korra flung out her arms in the darkness, flailing and kicking. An icy current surged around her, yanking her into the depths. Her back hit something sharp, and white stars of pain flashed before her eyes. The hole in the surface where they'd broken through streaked away, growing smaller and smaller. Korra thrashed. A knot of seaweed slipped around her neck, tugging at her skin. She slapped it away, the panic thickening.

A hand tightened around her wrist, scrabbling for a hold. Korra whirled, lashing out with her foot. Her boot collided with something solid, but softer than the rocks beneath her. The hand released her with a jerk. Korra thrust out her arms, turning in the water to rove the darkness for her enemy. All she could see was a blur of bubbles and dancing streaks of silver.

Her lungs screamed for air. Driving her foot into the bottom of the river, Korra launched herself upward. Her fists struck the icy sheet atop the water, thudding against it. It was thicker here, near impenetrable. For an instant, panic drove away all thoughts of reason. She pounded against the icy wall, a watery scream tearing from her throat.

_"Firebend!"_ a voice from somewhere deep inside her rang in her ears, stern and powerful.

Korra fought to think. She pressed her hands against the ice sheet and willed the flames to emerge. The water shimmered around her fingertips, shuddering into a boil. The ice thinned, and her fist punched through.

_"Retrieve him." _The voice's second command was even sterner than the first. Korra choked, just inches away from her precious air.

_What? _

_"Retrieve him, now!" _the voice thundered.

Korra twisted so she could look down through the darkness. She saw him. Amon's body drifted, just below her, his left leg entangled in a sunken log. His struggles had grown feeble, and dark blood darkened the water around his arm.

Oh, Spirits, she couldn't believe she was doing this. But she couldn't just let him die. She was the Avatar. She'd never hated that title before now.

So, instead of charging through the ice to the surface, Korra turned and kicked herself down to the darkened river bottom. Her hand closed around his upper arm. She felt him tense, trying to pull away, but she dug in her fingernails, gathering her last ounce of strength to propel them both to the surface. Her heart pounded in her ears, demanding oxygen. She felt the grayness closing at the edges of her vision.

_Just a few more feet…_

Her head broke the thin sheet of ice and she sputtered, dragging in a lungful of air. She struggled to pull his head up beside her, and heard him gasp. Every muscle in her body burning, she hauled them both up onto ice. It cracked under their weight, but didn't give. Her sides heaving, she rolled away from him, collapsing in a fit of coughing.

For several long minutes, neither of them moved. The two of them just lay there, breaths harsh and ragged as they fought to fill their sodden lungs. The ice cracked again beneath them, a menacing hiss.

After an immeasurable moment, she heard the rustle of movement beside her, and two warm, strong arms slid beneath her. She recoiled, trying to twist away.

"What are you—"

"Our position is unstable," the voice rasped in her ear. "We've got to move if we don't want to go under again."

Korra wanted to fight, but her body was too exhausted to struggle. She felt him lift her and he carried her, bridal-style, her head tucked up against his chest, across the ice. The treacherous ground splintered under their combined weight, and she felt him stiffen, a low hiss escaping from behind his mask. But the ice did not cave. He carried her to the riverbank and staggered to one knee, sapped of strength. He dropped her to the snow, and slid back. Korra felt her eyelids slide together. As much as she wanted to remain alert—she couldn't faint in front of her enemy—the cold closed around her, wrapping her in harsh arms, until all she knew was darkness.


	2. Curses

Amon sank back against the frosted trunk of the tree, the breath ragged in his chest. He shut his eyes, struggling to still his beating heart. It still raced from lack of oxygen. A slow burn had begun to spread outward from his arm. He glanced down to see a dark pool of blood on his black sleeve. A low growl issued from his throat. Wounded, alone, half-frozen and exhausted, with the _Avatar._

He glanced across the snow to where she lay, still curled on her side where he'd dropped her. Her eyes roved beneath her lids, and on occasion a soft whimper would slip from her parted lips. She looked so weak, lying there. So easy to crush.

A shiver ran through him, and he realized it would do him no good sitting there, waiting for his enemy to recover. His arm still burned where she'd gripped him to pull him to surface. He couldn't believe she'd had the gall to save his life. Better to have let him drown. But now here he was, indebted to her far deeper than could ever be repaid. He gritted his teeth. All of his cunning was telling him to end her right here and now, just stride across the clearing and slid his hands over her neck, slowly choking the life out of her…

But this was not how he wanted it to end. He wanted glory. Triumph. Closure. Not the silent murder of a helpless girl in the middle of the wilderness.

The Avatar shifted in her unconscious sleep, her hands tightening into fists against the snow. Her teeth banged together, an incessant chattering that grated like knives across his nerves. Another shiver shook his bones. He was soaked through, but he was far too exhausted to bend the water off himself. A move like that required sharp energy and focus. He struggled to his feet, and looked around for something to light a fire with. Several dry branches lay scattered over the ground. Grunting in pain each time he bent, he gathered them up, stacking them in a pile a few yards from the Avatar's prone form. He searched his pockets for the tinderbox he carried, then swore under his breath when he realized it would be soaked through and useless. His gaze turned again to the Avatar. Blast it all, he'd have to utilize her bending for this one.

Dropping to one knee in the snow, he reached out and clasped her shoulder in one rough hand.

"Avatar," he hissed. She didn't open her eyes. He shook her, none to gently. "_Avatar, _wake up, curse you, or we're both going to freeze."

Her brow creased in an unconscious grimace. He shook her again, lowering his voice to use her name. "Korra."

Her eyelids parted. Her lips, already blue from the cold, trembled as she formed a word. "A-Amon?" She shifted back from him, curling further into her fetal position. Her blue eyes shone with fear. "Don't hurt me."

He heaved an exasperated sigh and shoved the small dry branch into her hand, closing her fingers around it.

"As much as it pains me to ask," he growled. "We need a fire if we're going to stay alive."

Korra's eyes searched his face, wide and uncomprehending. "You… you want me to bend?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Unless you see another way to create heat."

Korra's eyes took on that old spark of defiance. "Why not just kill me now?" her words were slightly slurred, her lips thickened by the cold.

He glared at her, a small part of him wondering why he didn't do just that. He hardened his voice, intending to intimidate her into submission.

"This is not the showdown I anticipated," he said. "Now, can you make a flame, or shall I leave you here to die curled up in the snow?"

Korra struggled to sit up. Her face whitened with pain as her hand clutched her side. But she made no sound as she lifted the branch. Her eyes closed, tightening as she called upon her deepest reserves of energy. At first, he wondered if she'd be able to bend at all. In her weakened state, it might be well near impossible. But a golden flame danced across her fingertips, swirling up the branch and catching it alight. He felt a grudging sense of admiration simmer through him, before he beat it down.

He took the branch back from her, and she fell back to the snow, completely drained. He moved to the mound of dry branches he'd assembled, and dropped the flaming torch onto the pile. The branches crackled, then caught. He felt the heat roll across the snow in waves, welcome and life-giving. He settled himself beside the fire, stretching out his hands to warm them. He wondered fleetingly if he ought to move the Avatar closer to the flames. After all, in her drenched state, lying in the snow would surely lead to hypothermia.

He shouldn't bother. If she had been in his position, she'd have let him freeze. But a soft voice at the back of his mind whispered, _And did she leave you in the river to die? Didn't she risk her life once to save yours? _

Even as his mind rebelled, he felt himself getting to his feet, crossing the snow to lift her in his arms. She murmured in protest, but all the fight had gone out of her. He carried her the few yards to the fire and set her down a few feet from the heat. She shuddered in his arms, her face far too pale. He dimly wondered about the consequences that would follow if indeed, the Avatar died here, out in the snow with him. How would that reflect upon the Revolution? Would he be blamed? After all, he'd only meant to take her bending before, in a fair fight, in full view of his fellow Equalists.

The thought of his followers sent his mind into a brief state of panic. He and the Avatar had plummeted down the mountainside on ice-boards, covering ground far faster than any human feet. The must be at least a few miles from the cabin. Perhaps more, with the speed the river had carried them. The current had been swift .They could be anywhere from three to fifteen miles away from where they'd first fallen through the ice. The snow-blanketed tundra stretched for at least a hundred miles in either direction, nestling up against the cold blue mountains. Even if they began looking for him right away, with the sweeping white hills and the constant snowfall to hide their footprints, it might take his followers days to find him. A cold hand closed itself around his heart. If the Avatar had disabled his Equalists back at the cabin, who knew how long it would take for them to recover. He glanced at his young enemy, a sudden loathing curling in his chest. What if she'd killed them? He hadn't thought her so cold-blooded, but in her panic the course of action may have occurred to her.

The snow fell in light swirls around him, sticking to his hood and freezing his still-damp clothes. He felt his own teeth start to bang together. It wouldn't do to remain out here in the open like this. Even with the trees to shelter them from the cold north wind, the snow would slowly take its toll on their soaked bodies. He looked around, spotting a small dugout beneath a snow bank a few hundred yards away. It wasn't much, only a few meters deep, but beneath the overhang was dry ground. It would provide adequate shelter until he could regain enough strength to climb back up the hill with the Avatar.

He settled himself back near the fire, feeling every muscle in his body groan from the strain. He'd move them once he'd gathered as much warmth as he could from the fire. He didn't know if the Avatar would be able to bend again, and didn't want to waist the precious flame. Tucking his arms against his chest to conserve body heat, he shivered again. Silently, he began to curse. He cursed the snow, he cursed the cold, he cursed the Avatar. Most of all, he cursed himself, for ever allowing himself to fall into this situation in the first place.


	3. Warmth

Korra's head felt like it had been filled with snow, then stomped on by a hundred elephant-buffalos. She attempted to sit up, and a groan escaped her before she could stifle it.

"Careful, Avatar," said a dark voice.

Korra only sat up faster at that. Her head swam in a whirlwind of pain, and she grimaced, clutching her palm against her forehead. She slipped her eyes past the cracks in her fingers, her stomach tightening at the sight of the masked man, seated only a few yards away.

"Or you could ignore my advice. I don't care either way."

"Amon," she rasped, her voice sounding like she hadn't used it in a decade. She struggled to remember what had happened. The only image that flashed before her eyes was a roil of churning water, black and gray, and someone carrying her across a sea of white. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. "What… what are you doing here?"

"At the present moment, drying off. In the near future? Bringing you to headquarters to face justice."

Korra's head hurt. She pushed herself up on one elbow, taking in her surroundings. She sat against the smooth stone wall of a cave. The firelight flickered over a high, domed ceiling, spattered with thin stalactites tipped with ice. As Korra peered around, she gradually became aware that her clothes stuck to her body with uncomfortable wetness. Slow, curling steam rose off her leggings in the heat of the flames. She looked back at the Equalist leader. His dark robes hung on his body, heavy with water. He was soaked, too. She struggled to remember. What had happened?

"Justice?" She tried to glare at Amon, but she couldn't pull the expression across her tired face. "You mean you were planning on kidnapping me. Just like Tarrlok."

"I prefer the term civil detainment."

Korra heaved a dry laugh. "Right. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. I can't say if I'd rather have handled the councilman myself."

He snorted, though as usual his cold mask showed no expression. "You were doing a fine job of that."

Korra managed to scowl at him this time. "If you're expecting me to say thank you, forget it. I would've gotten out of there eventually, had you showed up or not." She hesitated. "Speaking of which, where are your little Equalists? I've never seen them more than a leash-length away."

Amon stirred the fire with a blackened stick, sending sparks soaring out the cave entrance and into the night sky. Korra noticed for the first time how dark it was. Stars were just starting to peek out of the clear sapphire expanse, glittering down at her. She wondered if Aang was up there, watching. What would he think of her sitting here, conversing with her enemy?

"I take it then you didn't kill them."

Amon's voice snapped her back to attention. Korra couldn't suppress a start of surprise, followed swiftly by indignation.

"What?" she snapped. "You think I'd stoop that low—to _your _level? I've never killed anyone in my life."

Amon watched her, his golden eyes inscrutable through the shadows of his mask. "To my level," he murmured. "Again, Avatar, your assumptions are misguided. I have never killed anyone in Republic City."

Korra glared at him, hiding her surprise at the answer. "Oh? So I take it that means you've killed elsewhere? A murderer's a murderer, no matter the location."

She thought she saw Amon's eyes narrow beneath the cowl of his hood. But he said nothing. Korra sat in the silence for a stiff moment, not taking her eyes off him. Her gaze rested on the spot of charred black on the right cheekbone of his ivory mask. A memory sparked. An unyielding weight on top of her, desperation coiling in her chest, unleashed in a wild yell of exploding flames. Korra felt her eyes widen. The river. The ice. The falling, flailing, that _voice. _That voice that had told her to save him, her enemy, from the surging river… and she'd obeyed.

A shiver ran through her. Here she sat, just a fire's length away from her greatest enemy, her greatest _fear… _and she'd saved his life. She felt nausea curl in her stomach. Why had she done it? What had come over her? If she'd let him drown, the war would be over.

_If you'd let him drown, _a voice said in the back of her head. _You'd be lying frozen on the riverbank. _

She curled onto her side, drawing her knees up to her chest. A shiver slid through her, and she fought to contain her chattering teeth. She wished Naga were here. The polar bear-dog's warmth would be a welcome relief to the numbing cold.

The silence stretched. For a long moment, there was nothing but the crackle of the flames. Korra swallowed, loathing herself for her need to break the quiet.

"So, waterbender, huh?" She glanced across the fire to where he sat. "That's pretty low, you know, lying to your followers like that. Is the scar even real?"

For a moment, she thought he wasn't going to answer. Then, slowly, he raised his chin a fraction. His golden eyes were cold, matching his tone. "Yes."

Korra blinked. Then she frowned. "Well, I guess that means your hyped-up little backstory's not total fiction." She hesitated. "You're not from Republic City, are you?"

He didn't respond. Just stared out over the flames, the dancing light reflecting in his golden eyes. Korra noticed the color, slowly fitting the pieces together.

"You can't be Water Tribe," she mused. "Not with eyes like that. Fire Nation?"

"I'm not discussing my origins with you, Avatar."

"Fine, whatever. Just sit there and mope for all I care. I was just trying to make conversation."

Korra rolled over onto her other side, her back to the flames. She felt the heat soak into her wet overwrap, soothing the sore muscles. She let out a small sigh. Why had she even bothered? Making conversation with her enemy, trying to be civil. She wrapped her arms around herself, her muscles trembling as the cold nipped at her skin. The warmth at her back did nothing to allay the chill across her front. She found herself wishing she could roll back over again, but that would only re-expose her back to the frigid night. Gritting her teeth to keep from chattering, she tightened herself into a ball, every muscle shuddering in protest. She shut her eyes. She wished she had the strength to waterbend the half-frozen river water off herself. But her core, the center of her power, had wilted with cold and exhaustion. She shivered, unable to stop herself now. She couldn't remember ever being this cold. Not even at her home in the Northern Water Tribe, when she'd been surrounded by snow and ice at every turn. Perhaps she'd gone soft since coming to Republic City. Once she got back, she'd have to make a point to get herself re-accustomed to the chill of the winter lands. She wouldn't allow herself to be caught helpless in the cold like this again.

A dark thought flitted across her consciousness. _If _she ever got back. She pushed the misgiving aside. No, she couldn't allow herself to think like that. She'd recover her strength here at the fireside, then part ways with her enemy and make her way back up the mountainside to the nearest lodging. She had no idea how far away Tarrlok had taken her from Republic City. But even a mountain dweller would recognize the long-publicized face of his Avatar. She could get a ride to the city and pay him for his services once they arrived. That is… if Amon didn't prove to make good on his threat to bring her to the revolutionist headquarters. Korra doubted she was in the state to fight him should it come to that. But then again, he hardly looked in top condition. She'd seen the blood on his arm, heard the pitch of his breathing, the sound of a man in pain. If the Spirits were with her, she hoped the two of them would be able to simple separate, postponing the inevitable showdown to another time, another place.

Korra drew her arms more tightly around herself. The shivers had taken over, and it was all she could do not to chatter like a frozen squirrel-monkey.

"You'd dry off faster if you removed those sodden garments."

The voice made her choke. Flipping over, Korra jerked herself upright and glared, open-mouthed, at the man across the fire.

"Why would I do that?" she demanded, her voice higher than she'd intended.

Her met her gaze unflinchingly. "Survival."

Korra glared at him. Then her eyes, against her will, traveled downward. She realized he'd removed his soaked black robe and hood, and laid them out flat by the fire. She must not have heard him take them off. Steam curled up from the fabric as it dried, just like it did on Korra's clothes. He wore only his armor-plated black pants, leaving his chest bare. Powerful muscles rippled in his broad torso as he leaned forward, straightening out his drenched robes beside the fire. His arms, tanned and evenly toned, came back to rest on his knees.

Korra jerked her eyes away, color warming her face as she realized she'd been staring. Without another word, she turned on her side again, facing away from the fire. She tried to focus her thoughts on something—anything—but the cold. She went over in her head her plan of escape should Amon try to prevent her from leaving once the sun rose. His arm was the weak point—she had to target that. A cruel enough jab to that wound and he'd be down, if at least a few moments, long enough for her to escape.

The cold wrapped its icy arms around her, turning her breath to mist on the frigid air. Korra gritted her teeth. Spirits, she couldn't concentrate with the way her body was trembling. With a low growl, she sat up and kicked off her waterlogged boots. Then she shrugged off her damp parka, tossing it in a heap in front of the fire. Now, in just her half-tank top and leggings, she felt the heat wash over her. She scooted closer to the fire, pointedly not looking over in his direction. Freezing or not, she wasn't shedding any more clothing. As it was she'd never been this exposed before a man, in just her thin undershirt. But she pushed any hints of embarrassment from her mind. She didn't care. Right now, the basic desire to get warm trumped anything else.

Already the fire was soaking into her pores, warming her blood and easing the tension from her muscles. She found herself relaxing, rolling her head in slow circles back on her neck to stretch out the kinks. She glanced sideways at her companion.

"So… what happens now?"

Amon looked at her, something akin to disdain in those golden eyes. "What do you mean, Avatar?"

"I mean, we're not trying to kill each other."

"That would be unproductive, given our current condition. I need you alive… for now. And I do not find it civil to take an enemy's bending without a fair fight. It wouldn't do to have you become a martyr for all the benders of Republic City to rally behind. No, I will destroy you in a fair match, with many eyes to witness your defeat."

Korra hesitated. "So… I hope that means you won't try to take my bending if I go to sleep?"

"I give you my word."

Korra glared at him. "Your word doesn't mean much, after you cheated in our last encounter on Avatar Aang Memorial."

"I broke no agreement. You staked out on Memorial Island with the foolish notion that we would play only by your rules. I never gave my word."

Korra hesitated, longer this time. The prospect of catching a few hours of sleep was too good to pass up. Already she could feel her eyelids drooping, her body sagging toward the ground. Holding her enemy in her sights, Korra curled up on the ground, facing the fire. The cold washed over her back in icy waves. She wished she could inch closer to the fire, but that would mean scooting closer to Amon; something she was loath to do. So instead, she hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face in her still damp leggings.

She wondered if the others were worried about her. Tenzin would no doubt be frantic. She wondered if they'd organized a search party for her. Mako and Bolin would probably be heading it up, perhaps with Asami and Lin. Had they found out Tarrlok was behind her abduction yet? She'd heard the councilman had blamed the Equalists for her disappearance. She didn't know what she'd rather have happen to her kidnapper. Tarrlok would face the criminal justice court if he were captured by the police force. But — and a vengeful grin twisted Korra's lips — who knew what kind of horrible things Tarrlok would face at the hands of the Equalists. More than enough punishment to avenge what he'd done to her. A part of her realized she should feel guilty for thinking such thoughts, feel sorry for the cruel man, but she couldn't bring herself to feel any sympathy. Tarrlok had brought this all upon himself the moment he threw a hail of deadly ice shards at her face in his office at City Hall.

Korra felt the cold slowly begin its creep back into her body. She drew her arms tighter around herself, but she couldn't ward it off. A shiver rippled through her.

Then, without warning, the cold disappeared. A sudden warmth at her back made her stiffen. She turned to see him—_him—_sliding to the ground beside her, propping himself up on one elbow.

"_What _do you think you're—"

"Don't flatter yourself," he snapped. "I can't have you becoming an Avatar icicle. You'd only reincarnate somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, and it would be a precious waste of my time and resources to track you down again."

Korra bit her lip. The warmth radiating from his body beside her did wonders to ward off the chill. With an irritated sigh, she relented. "Fine. But any funny business, and I'll turn that mask into a pile of chalk."

He snorted. "Please. You wouldn't even tempt me."

Korra laughed at the surprising insult. "Oh? So Amon has a type, now? Well, I'm glad I'm not one of those unfortunate old women."

"Old?" A low chuckle sounded from his chest. Korra blinked. It was the first time she'd ever heard him laugh. It… was a nice sound. "You insult me, Avatar."

"What are you, like forty? Fifty?"

"I'm thirty-one."

Korra was so astonished she rolled around to face him. "What? That's… only two years older than my brother."

His shadowed eyes registered a flash of surprise. "I wasn't aware you had siblings."

"Two, actually. Older brother and a younger sister." Korra felt a twinge of sadness run through her at the mention of them. "I haven't seen her since her fifth birthday. The White Lotus never let me out of the compound."

A silence fell between them. Then, in a voice much softer than his usual rumbling baritone, he asked, "What's her name?"

"Priska." Korra smiled, closing her eyes to the memory of that little mocha face, those big blue eyes, that wild tangly hair that fought every comb. "She's a little spitfire. It's her biggest dream to develop her waterbending talents enough to come to Republic City and become a pro-bending player." Her tone darkened. "I suppose that won't happen for a while, though, after you blew it to smithereens."

This time the silence stretched longer. Amon cleared his throat. "We should get some rest."

Korra opened her eyes, her cheeks darkening when she realized who she'd been talking to about her family. "Right."

She rolled over, facing the fire once more, and closed her eyes. As she drifted into oblivion, her last thought wasn't of how terrifying the dark man behind her was… she was thinking of the sound of his laugh.


	4. Helpless

Korra awoke to the soft slanting of the sun on her face through the cave opening. She shifted, her bare feet protesting as she stretched them outward into the chill of the morning air. She drew her knees up to her chest, pressing back into the warmth behind her. A slow, half-conscious yawn took her mouth. Her toes brushed up against something smooth and sleek. Leather, like someone's boot. Korra frowned. Slowly, blearily, she opened her eyes.

An arm was curled around her, warm and heavy. Korra stiffened. Her mind raced back to events the night before. _Amon. _Amon moving beside her to give her warmth, now it was Amon's arm draped over her, loosely protective. Korra shivered when she realized his knuckles were brushing her bare stomach. In her sleep, somehow she'd moved so that her back was flush with his front, the two of them lying, their frames fitting smoothly together, side by side. She could feel the slow stirring of his breath along the back of her neck. A strange sensation fluttered in her stomach, sending goosebumps along her arms.

Korra slowly lifted her hands, gathering her fingers in his sleeve as she tried to slide his arm off of her. To her surprise, his fist clenched. In one fluid movement, he wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her against him in a viselike grip.

Korra gasped, struggling. "What are you doing?"

The voice hissed in her ear, "Be silent, and don't move. We have company."

Korra stilled herself. She could feel his heartbeat racing against her back, and alarm coursed through her. Careful to make no sudden movements, she turned her head, peering across the smoldering remains of the fire. The crunch of huge footsteps through the snow outside made her tense. An enormous paw, covered in coarse white hair, came into view, just meters from the outside of the cave. Korra stiffened.

"Wolfbear," she whispered.

She felt a light tug on her ponytail. "Shhh."

Another foot came into view, then another. Korra felt the arms tighten around her, and suddenly saw the reason why. An enormous wolfbear, at least six meters tall at the shoulder, lumbered across the snow. Its great head was to the ground, snuffling around the entrance to the cave, and Korra shuddered when she saw the long, razor-sharp teeth protruding from its open jaws. Unconsciously she pressed herself back into Amon's chest. She heard him inhale, but ignored the reason for it. She clenched her fists, wishing she could launch a fireball at the monster, but she couldn't hold off a full-grown, eight-hundred pound wolfbear with simple firebending. Her stomach plummeted.

But instead of charging into their shelter, ripping and tearing, the wolfbear meandered away, its footsteps growing fainter on the still morning air. Finally, Korra let herself relax… although her heart still pounded faster than necessary with his arms wrapped around her like that.

"You can let go of me now."

The arms released her, and she rolled away, getting to her feet. She glanced around, looking at anything but him. Her eyes landed on the heap of clothes lying beside the fire. Grateful to find they were dry, she slipped on her blue overshirt and boots. She glanced over to see Amon tugging on his tunic, adjusting his hood over his mask. Korra felt the tension sweep through her again.

_I'll be bringing you to headquarters to face justice._

Amon meant on kidnapping her. Korra racked her brain for an escape plan. Right now, he'd positioned himself between her and the cave exit. She'd have to fight him. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself, gathering her strength and readying her muscles for combat. She felt the chi paths within her clearing, preparing for the deluge of bending she would unleash.

"Calm yourself, Avatar. I'm not going to attack you."

Korra froze. She lifted her eyes to his face, scrutinizing him. Was he playing her?

"I said I did not want to win underhand. I won't attack you in this weakened state. Like I told you before, I want many viewers present to your demise."

Korra flinched, but forced her fear not to show in her voice. "Well, I made no such promise. Right now, you're between me and my way out. So, if you'll kindly move, I won't be forced to reduce you to ash."

Amon chuckled. "As much as I'd look forward to seeing you try, now is not the time. You're drained from exhaustion and lack of food. I suggest a brief truce. Long enough to rebuild the fire and gather a bit of food. What say you?"

Korra glared at him, trying to find some hidden threat beneath the words. His eyes met hers steadily.

"Fine," she choked out. "I'll go hunting. You're staying here."

"You think I'm going to let you walk off by yourself in the middle of this wilderness? There's no guarantee you'll be coming back. No. I'm not losing my advantage over the Avatar. I'll go."

"And bring back more Equalist reinforcements to capture me? I don't think so. Either I'm going, or we're not getting food." Korra planted her feet, implementing the stubbornness she was known for. Amon's eyes narrowed beneath the mask. The two enemies stared each other down for a full minute, neither one wishing to budge. Then, finally, the Equalist leader relented with a small sigh.

"As you wish. But if you do not return by sunhigh, I'm coming out after you. And by then, our truce will be off."

Korra had to fight back a shiver at the steely coldness in those golden eyes. She forced her face to remain stoic, her lips pressed together, and nodded once. Her hands clenched instinctively at her sides as she stepped forward to move past him. For a moment, she half-expected him to move to block her way, but he remained stock-still, his eyes sliding in his mask to follow her.

She stepped out into the sunlight and blinked. The air was crisp and moist. A thin layer of fog had settled over the snow during the night, coating every wispy shrug with frozen dew. Korra inhaled the sharp, clean air, crunching out onto the snow. She glanced back at the cave to see Amon, still watching her from the entrance. She felt a sudden need to get as far out of his sight as she could.

Bending an ice-board beneath her, she propelled herself forward over the snow, a soft smile playing over her face as the air whisked by. Waterbending never failed to lift her spirits, no matter what frightful situations she found herself in. Her heart lightened even more when she felt the piercing gaze on her back dissolve into the distance behind her. The wind sang in her ears, whipping through her hair. It was slower going, since she wasn't sliding downhill, but she didn't stop until she was sure she'd traveled at least a half-mile from the cave.

Slowing, she let the ice-board melt back to the snow. Landing lightly on her feet, Korra lowered herself to a crouch, looking around and drinking in the scenery. The snow was dusted with glittering ice, causing it to crunch and crackle beneath her feet. Korra let herself breathe in, slowly, calming her quivering muscles. A faint rise of nausea swirled in her stomach, making her frown. But she shook it off. Any queasiness was probably just after effects from the grueling events of the day before.

A flicker of movement to her right made her freeze. Slowly, she swiveled her head, like an owl, to peer behind her. An arctic rabbit-fox shuffled over the snow, slinking along like a shadow. Korra licked her lips. She hadn't had rabbit-fox since her time in the White Lotus impound. Her arms tingled as she slowly raised them high, preparing to strike out with an ice blade and severe the creature before it could feel any pain. The rabbit-fox stiffened, rising to its haunches to sniff the air with a quivering nose.

Korra released the energy coiled inside her. But instead of the flawless execution of an ice blade, her waterbending crumpled backward on itself, drenching her. Korra cried out in shock and pain, dropping to her knees. Her stomach clenched, painful knots and cramps charging through her muscles. She gasped, doubling over. Vaguely, she heard the sound of the rabbit-fox skittering away.

What was wrong with her? Had she been injured deeper than she'd imagined when the ice river had collapsed? The world spun in a haze of white. Korra staggered to one foot, pushing herself back to an upright position. She took a swaying step forward, and then cried out as the world tipped. Her head hit the snow with an icy crunch. Slow pinpricks of white danced before her vision.

_"Aang," _she whispered. _"Help me…"_

… …. …

Amon paced in the darkness, his hands clasped behind his back as they so often were these days. What was taking that blasted girl so long? He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. He shouldn't have let her go alone. She'd probably run off and escaped, and was halfway to Republic City by now.

He glanced up at the sun through the watery cloud cover. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. He would have to go after her. Highly inconvenient, but crucial if he was to keep to his original plan. He'd catch up to her easily. The girl's weakness was her overconfidence—she'd leave obvious trails behind her through the snow, oblivious and unprepared for his pursuit. He felt his eyes roll back into his head. His life had been filled since he was a young boy with stories of the Avatar. How great this ancient being was, what raw power she contained.

_"Don't ever underestimate her," _Yakone had drilled into him since the time he was twelve years old. _"Your destiny is to avenge me. You have more potential that your brothers. _You _will be the one to take down the Avatar and take your place in the history of the cosmos. You will pass down the legacy of our name. Do not fail me."_

The Avatar was strong; there was no doubt about that. She was strong, she was bullheaded, she was fierce, and she was passionate—however misguided her beliefs. But still, she was breakable.

Amon closed his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose. He remembered the feel of her in his arms, as if she'd fit so naturally there. The way the firelight played across her face. The warmth of her body, her strong young heartbeat against his ribs.

Amon pushed the thoughts out of his head. He would break her. He'd have to.

He left the cave a little after sunhigh. The truce was officially off. Once he found her, he would take her down. He'd take her bending, and deliver her to the Equalists. From there, her demise would be announced to the city. He'd said he'd wanted an audience. His followers would parade her powerless form through the streets, sending a clear message to the bending resistance of Republic City.

His breath came in crisp, white puffs on the wintry air, and he found himself irritated at the condensation on the inside of his mask. Finally giving in to his annoyance, he ripped it off, tucking it away into the pocket of his robes. It wouldn't matter if the Avatar saw his face now. She was on the verge of her defeat. Afterwards, anything she said to his followers or the media would hardly be believed. Besides… he wanted to look into her eyes when he took her power from her. He wanted to see the glory fade from behind those blue eyes, see the victory he'd wanted to see for so many years, without hiding behind a mask.

Her ice-board trail was easy enough to follow. She hadn't attempted any concealment of her tracks. A small smile tipped his mouth. The little fool. He almost felt sorry for her. She wouldn't stand a chance against him. She never had.

He came upon a hill of shattered ice shards, and stooped to examine them. He frowned. The ice looked clean-cut and smooth. They didn't look like they'd made contact with any sort of prey. Standing, he turned in a slow circle… and saw her.

She lay, curled and shivering, on her side in the snow. Her dark hair was plastered against her forehead, and her eyes writhed beneath the lids. Her breath came in ragged pants, and her forehead shone with sweat. Amon walked to her and knelt beside her huddled form, resting a hand against her forehead. She was burning up with fever.

The frown deepened across his brow. This was no fair fight. It was almost a shame to see his esteemed enemy in such a piteous condition. He allowed his fingers to brush against her cheek, tracing her smooth brow to rest on her forehead. It would be so easy to take her, right now. Strip her of the power she held over others. Destroy her. He hesitated a moment, the hand hovering just above her most vulnerable chi point, the center of her forehead.

Why didn't he just do it? This was what his whole revolution was bent on: the destruction of the Avatar. His followers were counting on him. If they were here, they'd expect him to take advantage of this opportunity. And he rightly should. He should take her down here and now. She was powerless, completely at his mercy, helpless before him. So why did he hesitate?

Korra whimpered in her unconsciousness. A crease flickered across her brow, and she tightened herself in her makeshift ball, turning her face into the snow. The small sound struck a nerve, somewhere in his chest. He closed his fingers into a fist, withdrawing his hand. Avatar or no, this girl was sick, and she needed his help. Quelling his doubts, he bent and scooped her into his arms. She murmured a little at his touch, then turned and buried her face in the collar of his robes, curling her fingers in his tunic. Amon sucked in a breath. His heart rate had accelerated far more than was normal… far more than was _appropriate. _Shaking aside the disturbing feelings, he turned and cut a path back toward the cave, the Avatar nestled securely in his arms.


	5. Exhaustion

Korra's fever did not break for two full days. Amon kept her near the fire, with the folds of his outer robes bunched beneath her head to cushion it from the hard ground. Once or twice, he risked leaving her to catch some game to roast over the fire. Korra remained motionless beside the flames, occasionally tossing and turning, moaning in her fitful sleep. Sweat glistened on her brow and across her upper lip. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. Occasionally Amon caught the whispered name of "Tenzin" or "Mako". Her airbending teacher and that young firebender she played with in the pro-bending arena.

The problem was, in her weakened and near-comatose state, the Avatar wouldn't accept any food. He'd considered force-feeding her, but he figured she might choke herself to death before she got any nutrients. He'd have to wait until she recovered. He hoped that would be soon; he didn't want her wasting away in this pathetic state before their ultimate face-off. That wouldn't be good for the image of his revolution.

Korra cried out in her sleep again, the cry strangled and panicked. Amon glanced over at her. She'd curled herself into a ball again, and her breath came in straining pants. A bead of sweat trickled down her temple.

"Mom," she whimpered. "I got—I've got to…"

She trailed off, fisting her hands in the dirt of the cave floor. An agonized, wordless whimper rocked her body.

"I can't," she cried. "He's going—going to take my—_bending…"_

Amon froze. The girl's whole body was trembling, and teeth were gritted. Her ragged pants filled the cave, filled with a raw terror he'd never seen before. Just a few days before, her fear would have enthralled him. But now, as he came to the realization that _he _was the center of her nightmares, he couldn't feel anything aside from guilt.

Moving to kneel by her side, and not knowing what else to do, Amon rested the back of his hand against her cheek, hoping that a human touch would calm her. His instinct proved true. Korra took a slow, shuddering breath, and her rigid shoulders relaxed into the ground. Her contorted face became peaceful, and her whimpers died away into exhausted sighs. He gently smoothed his hand across her cheek, momentarily distracted by how soft it was. His fingertips trailed down her neck, across her chin, to the edge of her mouth. A frown formed on his own brow. He'd grasped this very same jaw while threatening her on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. He'd taken her chin in one rough hand and deliberately scared the daylight out of her, then left her abandoned, alone with her fear, on the cold stone floor of the temple. For the second time that day, a twinge of guilt rose in his chest. What kind of monster was he, that would take it upon himself to make this girl's days—and nights—a living hell?

He had to shake himself. He jerked his hand back from her. This was the Avatar, not some ordinary girl. Korra was his greatest enemy, the bane of his existence, the very opposite of everything he stood for. Her greatest power lay in her ability to pervert the elements, to bend nature's forces to her will. Her very existence was an abomination. He couldn't allow himself to think of her as a human being, with feelings. She was a title, not a face. An image, not a warm, very human, girl.

But as he gazed down at her still, helpless form, he could not bring himself to separate the oppressive title from this simple…beautiful…creature. He let his eyes trace her features. The subtle upturn of her nose, the thick dark lashes rimming her eyes. The way her dark locks of hair curled at the ends, framing her face. Her soft, full mouth. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. How many years had she? Eighteen, nineteen? Far too young to shoulder the heavy burden of the spirits. Her arms were dark and toned, strong from years of training. The work of the White Lotus. He remembered what she'd said to him, the night before, about her days with the elite Avatar-training group. She'd only been able to see her sister once in a span of years. How the title of the Avatar had taken over her life. Most young Avatars were chosen at age sixteen, then fitted and readied for their lifetime of training and enhancing their powers. But Amon had heard that Korra had been taken from her home at a far earlier age, before she'd even left the tender years of childhood. Against his will, he felt a soft pang of sympathy for her. He could relate. Yakone had destroyed both he and his brother's childhood, whipping them into shape to be the greatest benders in the world. Amon shook his head, a soft chuckle rumbling from his chest.

If only his father could see him now.

Korra stirred, just slightly. But it was not the thrashing or whimpering of her nightmares. A low moan slid from her lips, and her eyelids scrunched together, then slowly opened. Her blue eyes, misty and still filled with fever, roved the cave. They came to rest on him. With a raspy squeak, she jerked back.

"It's all right," he assured, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"A… Amon…"

"Shhh. You've been sick. Here." He turned, reached out to snag the roasting mink-cat he'd spitted over the fire. Slowly peeling a small, tender strip off the bone, he lifted the meat to her lips. Her tongue shot out, gliding over her teeth. Her eyes met him, uncertainty filling them.

"It's all right," he repeated. Reaching forward, he slid a forearm beneath her head, propping her up so she could take the food. "You haven't eaten in two days. Take it slow."

Korra reached up a trembling hand and took the food, chewing it with a quaking jaw. She looked up at him again, the question evident in her eyes, but he already had another piece for her, pressing it into her hand.

"Th—thank you…" she rasped. She ate the meat, a bit at a time. Then, even though it was clear she wanted more, Amon laid her head back down.

"Not too much at once. Let your stomach settle."

Korra nodded. A flicker of pain danced across her brow. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I don't know. I think you had too much exposure." Amon touched his palm against her cheek, feeling her temperature. It was considerably cooler. "Your fever's dropped a little. But you're still dehydrated. Here, try to drink."

He raised his own water canteen to her lips, accidently slopping a little over her jaw. Korra sputtered for a moment, then guzzled the water with a greedy intensity. After she'd drained nearly half the canteen, Amon pulled back, re-stopping the lid. Korra's eyes fluttered closed once more. She took a slow, shuddering breath. When she opened her eyes again, the blue depths were full of confusion and suspicion.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. "Why help me?"

Without thinking, Amon brushed a sweaty lock of hair away from her face. The tender gesture brought even more confusion to the Avatar's gaze.

"Why would you save me?" he returned, looking down at her. He'd been wanting to ask her this since they'd first arrived in the cave.

"I don't know," she whispered, her eyelids sliding closed once more. "I think… Aang told me to."

Amon felt his whole body stiffen. The former Avatar, influencing his successor in order that his life might be saved? What devilry was this? Did Aang have some trick up his sleeve, some awful plan for him? After all, he'd sworn since boyhood to destroy the Avatar. Why, of all people, would the Avatar elect to save _him?_

His head buzzing with conflicting thoughts, Amon moved to rise. Before he could get to his feet, Korra's fingers rose to curl around his wrist. Her voice, groggy and thick with sleep, whispered,

"Don't go."

Amon stopped cold. He looked down at her, searching for some ulterior motive in her grasp on his wrist, but Korra's face had relaxed into the depths of sleep. Her fingers slid, one by one, off of his arm.

She seemed to small, here before him. So fragile. Two words he'd never thought he'd use to describe the fearsome Avatar. Her labored breathing fluttered the hair beside her face, and he found his gaze trailing down the dark locks as they spilled across the cave floor. Her ponytail had come undone sometime during her feverish sleep, and her hair lay in gentle waves over the floor, gleaming in the light of the fire. Unable to stop himself, Amon found his gaze trailing over the rest of her. She was strong, and in top physical condition. Her lithe curves probably brought many of the males in Republic City swooning at her feet. Combined with her mocha complexion, her fierce blue eyes, and her unrivaled spirit… Amon was surprised to find himself admiring his young enemy.

Shaking the thoughts aside, he pulled his eyes away and slid beside her. It seemed pointless to curl up on opposite sides of the cave when shared body heat was available for them both. Not knowing what to do with his hand, he rested it lightly on her hip. At the touch, Korra stretched and rolled over, nestling against him, her head tucking up just under his chin. He stiffened. A small sigh slid from her parted lips, triggering a strange quiver somewhere deep in his abdomen. For a moment, he wondered if he ought to move away. But her hands had curled in the fabric of his tunic, unconsciously twisting her fingers against his collarbone. His breath caught in his throat. He tried to inhale a calming breath through the mask, but all he succeeded in doing was inhaling her scent. It was sweet, earthy; she smelled like the wind across the sea, the sun on the land after a summer rain. Her warm breath tickled the skin on his neck, awakening a sensation in his chest he hadn't felt in years. His heartbeat quickened.

_No. _This was no time for that kind of thinking. This was the Avatar. The enemy he had to defeat in order to win Republic City. His father had trained him to withstand her attacks… but he'd never prepared his son for her charms. An angry shudder ran through him. This was all her game, wasn't it? Every action was a cool, calculated, designed to knock down his defenses and open him up for her to destroy him. Even now, she was playing him. Forcing him to let her go out hunting alone, knowing he'd come after her when she didn't return. But reason chided him for that conclusion.

Who would go out willingly, knowing she'd catch a fever and become helpless, at the mercy of her enemy? No. From what he knew of Korra, she was rash, bold, and impulsive. Every interaction with her had proved that she never took the time to think of a plan, to organize her actions in an efficient, brutal manner. It was why he'd defeated her so easily on Memorial Island. It was, perhaps, her only flaw. With her skills and knowledge of the bending arts, she could prove a formidable opponent. But with that reckless streak, he would always overcome her. She was just too young, too brash.

Korra sighed, nestling against him, and murmured something into his chest. He couldn't make out the words, but her tone was soft, tender. Nowhere near the usual rough, angry voice she used when she spoke with him. He could feel her heartbeat, warm and regular, against his ribs. Part of him hissed that he should move back, get away from this situation. But another part of him, the part of him he'd thought was long buried, compelled him to lift his arm up, over her, curling it around her shoulder blades.

He allowed himself to close his eyes. He tried to force his heart rate to return to normal. He felt himself finally slipping into the fatigue that had plagued him all afternoon. For now, as he soaked up the heat of her body, both of their hearts beating as one, he could simply forget that they were Avatar and Equalist. He could forget that he had to end her within a fortnight, forget their eventual showdown. For this one moment in time, they were simply that: a man and a woman, coming together for warmth.

He let that simple—and oddly comforting thought—lull him into the darkness of exhaustion.


	6. Scars

**Wow! Thank you so much for your guys' comments and reviews! I really, **_**really **_**appreciate them. I'm eating them up like candy over here. Thank you so much. **** This chapter was a fun one to write, I think it's my favorite one so far. I'd be super happy for any more feedback! Enjoy. **

There is something deeply intimate about two beings sleeping together without physical intimacy. There is an unspoken trust, a shared need for warmth and security, that permeates the consciousness, deepens a connection, whether the two wish it to be deepened or not.

For the second time in four days, Korra awoke in Amon's arms. At first, it took her a few moments to remember where she was. She could hear his deep, steady breathing behind her, moving the hair on the back of her neck. Something fluttered in her stomach, foreign and strangely pleasant. Korra shifted in his embrace, turning so that she could face him.

One of his arms was curled beneath her head, cushioning her from the hard ground. The other was draped around her waist, a warm, almost comforting weight. She could see his eyes through the mask. They were closed, peaceful. His hood had slipped off during the night, and his hair hung in dark, shaggy locks around his face. With a hesitant hand, Korra lifted her fingers to his hair, smoothing them along the dark strands. She pushed them back from the cool ivory mask, her fingertips skimming along the leather strap that held the disguise in place. She paused. His breaths did not change. They remained even, unaware. Curiosity peaked inside her. Careful to make no sound, she let her hand travel around to the back of his head, finding the knot where the two leather straps joined. Her fingers flailed for a moment, searching for a give in the tie. Then, without warning, his hand shot up, the fingers tightening around her wrist. Korra let out a tiny yelp of surprise.

His gold eyes bored into her, wide and demanding. Korra swallowed. She lay there, frozen, for a stiff moment. She could feel her pulse drumming against his palm. She knew he could feel her fear, thundering in her veins. She tried to pull back, but he held her fast. For a moment, the two enemies stared at each other, still as statues. Then Korra found something in his golden gaze. Something… vulnerable.

She curled her fingers around his, squeezing them once. Her heart still thudded in her chest, but her confidence slowly returned. Her blue eyes beseeched his, searching for purchase.

"May I?" she whispered. His eyes held hers for a tense moment. Then, slow as melting ice, he released her wrist. Korra slid her hand back to the knot at the base of his skull, working at the leather straps. She felt them give, and she placed her other hand against the cool porcelain of his mask. She lifted her eyes to his once more. They were shut. Clenched.

With a slow, tender hand, Korra slid the mask off his face. A breath caught in her throat.

He was not deformed. Not burned. His face was smooth. The high, proud cheekbones were tanned from the sun, the complexion almost as dark as her mocha tone. He had a strong nose, and a firm jaw. Korra lifted her hand to trace his features, the pads of her fingers skating over his full lips, moving up to stop on the ridge of his cheekbone. She frowned. A thin, silver scar marred his even complexion, running from the outer edge of his jaw, up across the bridge of his nose to stop at his cheek. He reached up, catching her hand in his larger one, stilling her movements.

"Your scar," she whispered. "It's real."

He said nothing. Just opened his eyes, the deep amber depths staring into hers.

"It's not from a firebender," Korra murmured.

He slowly shook his head, not releasing her hand. For a long, still moment neither of them spoke. The only sound in the cave was the soft rhythm of their breathing. Korra closed her fingers around his, absentmindedly intertwining her fingers with his own.

"My father gave me this scar," he whispered. All menace in his voice was gone. It was deep, soft, and strangely rough. Korra tightened her fingers in his, and he held them, almost like a lifeline.

"I was thirteen. He'd taken my brother and me out for a bending lesson. He wanted to teach us something new. He made us wait until the full moon. Then he took us out, to the outskirts of our little Water Tribe village. This time… I knew it was different. My father had honed our skills so that we no longer needed to strength of the full moon to bloodbend."

Korra felt a gasp shudder through her when he said the word. But he continued, his voice growing rougher, as if recounting his story was a driving need. "I knew what he was going to do. I don't know how, but I knew. I remembered the words he'd said to me the night before. He'd told me that I was stronger than my brother, that all his dreams, his plans, rested on _my _shoulders now. I was his tool for revenge. It was all up to me. Somehow, I knew then that he'd taken my brother out of the picture."

Slowly, he unwrapped his thumb from her fingers and slid it down the soft skin of her wrist. A shiver ran through her, but she did not pull her hand away. He traced the vein where her pulse raced, his eyes shadowed with hidden thoughts.

"You are the first one to see this face in eighteen years," he whispered.

Korra tightened her fingers around his. "It's all right," she murmured, matching her voice to his. "I'm not known for spreading secrets."

Amon took a slow, steadying breath. His thumb trailed down her forearm, leaving a path of fire in its wake. "My father is the one who taught me to take people's bending," he whispered.

Korra stiffened. But she said nothing. She simply lay there, waiting for him to continue.

"My father had made us bloodbend each other before. But this time it was different. I had my brother in my grip, powerless, swallowing my conscience. And my father asked me to do the unthinkable. He told me to take my brother's bending." Amon closed his eyes, reliving the nightmare in his memory. "It was me or him, he said. I was the strong one. I had the power. I already knew how to do it. I had the gift, the talent. I was his _tool." _The shuddering breath came again. When Amon opened his eyes once more, they were burning with gold fire. "I refused."

"And he gave you the scar," Korra whispered.

Amon nodded. "It was an ice blade, too fast for me to see. It opened my face up before I could react. All I remember was my brother screaming, running to me. My father was laughing. _Laughing." _His voice faltered. This was a side to him Korra had never seen before. It wasn't weakness. It was a softer, vulnerable side to her enemy that left her with an odd feeling of tenderness in her chest. Korra lifted her hand, laying it flat against his cheek. He leaned into the touch, his eyes falling closed.

"I swore to him I'd never bloodbend again. But I've broken that promise. Again and again. Every time I take another's bending… I become exactly the monster he envisioned when he begot me. No matter how many miles I put between us, how many years pass, I can't get away from him. He's always there, haunting my steps. A ghost I can't shake. He's inside me even now. I've become the one thing I've been fighting against my whole life."

"That's why you fight against benders? Because of who your father was?"

"It's not only him. Bending is a cancer. It spreads through civilization like a wildfire, hurting everyone in its path. Every war through all of history, was it ever started by a nonbender? Wasn't it always benders, fighting, warring, harming nonbenders in their quest for power?"

"You can't blame human nature on benders. People have darkness inside them. It's always been that way. Bending is just a tool. Like a sword, a weapon."

"What danger is a murderer without a sword in his hand?"

"Amon, you can't cleanse the world." Korra leaned closer, feeling his pulse pick up through their contact at her wrist. "No one human being—not even the Avatar—was ever designed to take on a burden that enormous."

His hand tightened around her wrist, and he pulled her closer, so that their noses were almost touching. Korra gasped, but couldn't bring herself to pull away. It was the closest she'd ever been to him before. She could feel his breath, warm and stirring, over her face. She breathed in his scent, and her head went light. It was cool, masculine; a mix of metal, musk and something she couldn't place. Heat stirred in her chest.

" Isn't that what you're trying to do, Korra?" A burst of sensations exploded within her at the sound of her name on his lips. It was the first time he'd ever used it. His voice was deeper than normal, and had a strange huskiness to it. "Saving the world, one bender, one nonbender, one _enemy, _at a time?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"So am I," he whispered.

Then, before she could react, he pulled her impossibly closer. Her eyes fell closed as his lips found hers. They were soft, and surprisingly gentle. Korra shoved her mind into the background and returned the kiss, hesitant and slow. At her reciprocation, he kissed her back with more passion than she could've imagined possible. His lips forced hers open, and his tongue slid over the ridges of her teeth. Korra gasped, a sudden fire igniting within her. She wound her fingers into his hair, pulling his head down and tipping her head back to deepen the kiss. She felt his arms trail down her waist, curling around the small of her back, pressing her into him. Her heart threatened to pound its way out of her chest. Finally, after the heat had taken over nearly her whole body, she broke the kiss.

His golden eyes were as wide as hers. She could hear—and feel—his breath, ragged and harsh. His racing pulse matched hers. For a stiff moment, neither one spoke. They just looked at each other, each loving and hating what they found in the other's eyes. Finally, Korra broke the silence, her voice a rasp that startled even her.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

She felt his arms coil around her waist, pressing her close. Her arm, trapped between them, moved to twist her fingers into his tunic. Her heart beat like a trapped butterfly-sparrow.

"I don't know," he whispered, his voice low and breathy… hungry.

She didn't resist when he took her mouth a second time. He hand fisted in his tunic, digging beneath the half-buttoned collar to his chest. She spread her palm flat against his collarbone, traveling downward and across his chest. A low rumble sounded in his throat, and he suddenly gripped her waist and rolled her over, pinning her beneath him. Korra let her hands wind around his neck, feeling the strength there, the power in his coiled muscles. She slid her fingers through his hair. His tongue met hers, harsh and demanding, sliding along the roof of her mouth. His breath was hot inside her. She felt something deep within her reacting to the passion of his kiss, trembling and hot. Finally, it was he who broke it. When he pulled back, they were both shaking.

He crouched over her, his fists clenched on either side of her head, staring down into her eyes. Korra's heart pounded. What on earth had they just done? She'd just kissed her greatest enemy, the man who'd promised to be her doom. Her lips still tingled, every heartbeat sending a fire coursing through her.

Amon rolled off of her, and instantly her body missed his warm weight. He settled onto the ground beside her, close enough for her to feel his heat, but far enough away to remain chaste. She could hear his breaths, ragged and harsh in the silence.

"I'm sorry," he rasped. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that."

"I should be saying sorry," Korra whispered. "I kissed you back."

For a long, tense moment, the two of them lay there, staring up at the ice-capped stalactites on the ceiling. Then he sat up, moving to the fire. He didn't bother to pick up his mask from where it lay on the ground, face down on his hood.

"I'm going hunting," he said, his voice clipped and cool, nothing like the husky baritone he'd used with her earlier. "If you feel the need to argue, I'm more than willing to block your chi and render you unconscious. I'm not in the mood to go traipsing after you in the snow again."

Korra swallowed. "I won't be going anywhere. No need to worry."

He grunted in response. Stooping to collect the small hunting knife from the fold of robes on the ground, he turned and left the cave. Korra listened to the crunch of his boots in the snow, fading away. When she was sure he was gone, she curled onto her side, hissing at herself. What had she been thinking? She was a fool. Her impulsiveness would be the death of her one day. Yes, he'd kissed her first, but she'd poured into him a passion she'd never given anyone before, not even Mako. She shivered at the memory of his lips on hers, the feel of his powerful arms closed around her. She shook the thoughts aside. She wouldn't let him be her undoing. Not this way. Not in any way.

A low groan formed on her lips when she realized he'd already begun to take her apart, piece by piece. As much as she tried to summon the hate and fear she'd always felt toward him, all she could muster now was a sense of deep empathy. He hadn't been playing her. The pain, the vulnerability in his golden eyes had been glaringly real. There was no way that had been a farce. The fierce, unbridled passion in the way that he'd kissed her. Korra shivered again, a painful realization dawning on her.

Yes, Amon was going to be her doom. But most certainly not in the way either of them had intended.


	7. Pain

Amon didn't return for a long time. Far longer than was necessary for a simple hunting expedition. Korra found herself pacing, antsy and ridden with conflicting emotions. The patter of the rain outside grated across her nerves. When she finally heard the footsteps at the cave entrance, she jerked her head up, relief flooding her.

"You're back!" Her voice sounded far too delighted. Amon cocked an eyebrow at her, entering the cave. Korra cleared her throat, dropping her eyes to her boots. "I mean… took you long enough. I'm starving."

"Your gratitude is humbling," he muttered, stooping to deposit his catch beside the fire. Two plump fox-rabbits and an arctic badger-hare. Korra felt her mouth water just looking at them. She moved to pick one up by a furry hind leg.

"I'll cook these," she offered, desperate for something to do. "You go dry off."

For a moment he looked like he might object, but it was clear the cold was taking its toll. His robes were soaked, and his dark hair lay plastered against his forehead. He nodded once and moved to the far wall of the cave, stripping off his upper robe to set it down to dry by the fire. Korra couldn't help but admire the firm, sleek muscles of his back and waist as he moved away from her. She jerked her eyes away. She couldn't let this go on any more than it already had. She could feel the tension between them, thick as stone. She took a deep breath and forced the unnerving feelings away. There was no time for that here. Not now, not anytime. She had a job to do.

With deft fingers, she skinned the fox-rabbit and spitted it with the blackened fire stick. She placed the little animal over the fire on the two forked sticks, turning it slowly and watching as the brown traveled over the cooking meat.

A stifled gasp behind her made her turn around. Amon had settled himself at the other side of the cave, and she could see the paleness in his face even from this distance. He gritted his teeth, holding his forearm against his ribs. Korra's stomach twisted to see the dark, barely dried blood coating the skin. Guilt took root in her stomach as she remembered she was the one who'd given it to him, with the rough edge of her boot as she'd kicked him off her in their fight.

She spoke without thinking. "I can heal that, you know."

Amon glanced up at her, his eyes narrowed. "No."

"It would be easy. I learned from Sifu Katara, the greatest Healer in the South Pole."

"I said no, Avatar. I will not have you use your bending on me."

Korra felt like she'd just been slapped. Forgetting the cooking fox-rabbit, she whirled on him, angry hands thrust to her hips. "And why not? You seem to have no qualms about using your bending to take the power away from other people."

She knew her words cut him. She saw him wince, and knew he was wishing he'd never confided in her the source of his ability to strip a person of their bending. He said nothing in retort. Instead, he turned his face away from the flames, staring out into the darkness at the back of the cave. Korra's heard ached. She shouldn't have spoken. He was in pain, and she was only making it worse. Leaving the roasting fox-rabbit at the fire, she stood and walked over to him, kneeling at his side. Without waiting for permission, she grasped his arm, turning it so that it rested against her knee.

"Trust me, tough guy," she said, softening her voice. "You'll thank me for this."

To her surprise and relief, he didn't pull away. Korra drew the water from the rain just outside the cave mouth and gathered it in a small, hovering pool just above his arm. Amon's eyes followed it, wary. The water began to glow with a soft blue light. With careful gentleness, Korra lowered the healing water to his wound. Amon gasped through his teeth, hissing in pain. Korra did not release his arm. Working with practiced movements, she let the water slide over the injury, seeping through the lesions in the skin and filling the bloodied cracks. The scabs softened, the blood thinning. The glow worked its way down the man's arm, filling the veins with warmth and healing. She heard the soft exhale of breath as the relief coursed through his system. The skin began to smooth over, the cuts and abrasions closing, knitting together. Finally, Korra removed the water, letting it fall to the ground in a puddle a few feet away. Amon's arm looked good as new, with only a faint white scar to show there'd ever been damage.

"Well," Korra said, setting her hands on her knees and heaving herself to her feet. "Hope that didn't damage your spotless bending record. I just don't like watching another human being suffer."

She walked back to the fire, kneeling again to turn the roasting fox-rabbit. A long moment passed, with the crackle of the flames the only sound aside from the drumming of the rain. Then, a whispered breath sounded from deep behind her.

"Thank you."

Korra continued turning the fox-rabbit over the flames, watching the skinless meat simmer in the golden glow. She drew in a deep breath, trying to still the way her heart reacted at the sound of his voice.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

The silence stretched as she finished cooking the three game animals. Rising to her feet, Korra scooped the still steaming meat up into her arms and carried them over to Amon. She dropped the larger of the two fox-rabbits in his lap.

"That one's yours. Enjoy." She turned to go, but his hand reached out and caught her wrist. Korra looked down, alarm coursing through her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing has changed between us, Avatar," he growled. "Remember that. Once we return to civilization, I become your enemy once more. I will not have mercy."

Korra's heart sputtered a little, but she swallowed back her fear, untwisting her arm from his grip. "Spill out all the threats you want, Amon," she replied, fighting to keep her voice even. "You don't scare me. I have nothing to prove to you. I saved your life because it was the right thing to do. I live by a code of honor. By the looks of it, you do too. After all, you saved my life, and you don't take people's bending unless you have to."

Against her better judgment, she dropped the meat she was carrying and crouched down to his level, glaring at him until he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Why can't you see that we're not that different?" she demanded. "We both want to fix things in Republic City. We both want to help people. Why don't we try working together for once, instead of always fighting? The Equalists and the benders could live in harmony for once. Together we'd be a force worth reckoning with. We could bring about a change for good."

"You know as well as I that won't happen."

"You could at least try!" Korra exploded. "All you do is lie and manipulate. You use fear as a tool when you should be using hope, and _peace. _Don't you realize this revolution will mean nothing if it doesn't end in peace?"

"I want peace just as much as you," Amon hissed. "But you are a fool not to realize that bending is the source of all this strife. There's nothing we can do to bring peace if we don't eliminate it."

"Amon, _you're _a bender. What on earth happened to you to cause you to hate your own people so much?"

"That's the problem with you, Avatar. You divide the benders and nonbenders into separate groups of people. You pick the benders as your own, and leave the powerless to be cast aside, trampled and used by the world. Do you have any idea how much the homeless population in Republic City has risen in the past seven years? All of them—_all _of them, are nonbenders. Will you see a bender on the street, fighting and scraping for his life? Of course not. Benders are privileged, talented, always with the advantage. Benders are the—"

"Two of my best friends are street children," Korra snapped, cutting him off. "And they're benders. They've never lied or cheated anyone to get to where they are. No one's given them any special privileges. In fact, if it wasn't for your friend Hiroshi Sato, they wouldn't have even gotten to play in the pro-bending championship. Why can't you just let go of your hate, Amon? You can't polarize people like that. Not all benders are bad. Not all nonbenders are good. We're just _people."_

"I was once as naïve as you." Amon sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. "You'll come to realize in time that people are never as they seem. There is a root of darkness in all of us. You are right in one thing. Benders and nonbenders alike cannot be trusted. You would be wise to realize this soon, before you get hurt. One day, your friends will no longer be there behind you. One day, when you're counting on them the most, they'll disappear. And then you'll fall, with no one to catch you." He closed his eyes. "Don't learn it the hard way," he murmured, his voice much softer.

Korra felt her anger evaporating at the broken sound of his voice. Forgetting herself, she reached forward and laid a hand over his. He stiffened.

"I know you've been hurt," Korra whispered. "And trust me, I know that with scars like that, it won't be easy to heal. Or to move on. But you can't go on living your life behind a mask, afraid to let anyone see your real face. Do you even have any real friends? You say that the worst thing is when they won't be there when you need them. But if you don't have anyone at your back, there won't _be _anyone to catch you when you fall. You can't let the pain from your past keep you from hope in your future."

Amon glared at her. "You know nothing of pain, child."

Korra bristled at the condescending tone. "I don't, don't I? Did you know I was taken from my parents at age four? I've seen them nine times since the White Lotus locked me up in that cement compound. I'd lie awake for hours at night, trying to remember their faces, and sometimes I'd start to panic when I realized I couldn't remember the sound of my mother's voice. I've only ever met my blood sister twice. You think I don't know what it's like to hurt? To feel like your heart's getting squeezed out of your chest in a merciless fist?" Korra took a deep, shuddering breath, suddenly ashamed at the hot tears that pricked her eyes. Amon's golden eyes were riveted on her face. She lowered her voice to a ragged whisper. "Do you want to know why I came to Republic City? I'll tell you a secret. It wasn't to fulfill my Avatar duties. It wasn't to deliver the city from some anti-bending revolution. It wasn't even to help people, like I should've been focused on. You know the reason I jumped at the chance to get out of the compound? I just wanted to see a human face. One that wasn't going to sneer at me if I messed up a fraction of an inch in my bending form, if I couldn't make an ice shield exactly round and perfect. I wanted to find _friends. _Real friends. I wanted the family I never got to have." Korra closed her eyes, amazed at herself for spilling all this. To her _enemy _of all people. She'd never even told Bolin or Mako this. But she felt herself compelled to continue. She had to get it out. "And I found one. Tenzin, Pema, Mako, Bolin, Beifong… they're all my family, now. And, no matter how much pain it caused me to get to them, I wouldn't trade them for the world. Do you understand? That's the kind of thing that lasts, Amon. Not glory. Not honor. Not even an ideal, a symbol. If you somehow win this war, if you have the city on their knees at your feet, will you be happy?" She leaned in closer, suddenly very much wanting to see the answer in his eyes. "No. You won't. You won't be happy because you'll have no one behind you. No one to share in the moment with. You'll be alone."

Korra lowered her eyes to the floor. The silence rang in her ears, harsh and cold. She shut her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek, pooling in the dust at her chin. She could feel her chest shaking, but bit back the sobs that threatened to burst forth. Why had she dredged up all those old memories, all that buried pain? To what gain? Just to comfort this man before her, the enemy of everything she stood for? What had gotten into her lately? Korra lowered her head, dropping her chin to her chest. Her breath shuddered.

A soft touch against her cheek made her jump, her eyes flying open. Amon had lifted his hand against her face, slowly brushing the tear away with a forefinger. His golden eyes were full of… surprisingly real pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Korra let her eyes fall closed, leaning into the touch. His palm flattened against her cheek, warm and steady.

"I know I must be the cause of much of your pain," he murmured. "And I can honestly say I regret that. I regret all that I've done to you in the name of my revolution. You're just…" He swallowed, his voice growing ragged. "Just a girl."

His hand slid down to her jaw, cupping around the back of her neck. Korra felt her lips tingle as he drew her forward. Her hands found his collar, and she twined her fingers in his tunic, curling her other hand across the back of his head.

This kiss was stronger than the two before. Raw passion simmered in her veins, and Korra lunged forward, landing in his lap. His arms trailed around her waist, drawing her into his chest. She melted into him, feeling their lips moving as one entity, his breath in her mouth sending coils of fire shivering in her stomach. Her whole body felt aflame. Her mind left her in a rush, and she had no thoughts, there was only him, and this moment. His arms slid down her spine, leaving burning trails in their wake. She felt his hands move down to her hips, fumbling with the zipper on the side of her half-skirt. His lips broke off from hers, moving down to close on the warm hollow of her throat. She gasped, shuddering against him.

"We shouldn't—" she rasped, kissing along the side of his jaw. "—be doing this—"

He pulled her chin back up, capturing her mouth and effectively silencing her. "You're right," he panted. "We shouldn't."

His lips trailed down the length of her jaw, across her ear, and down her neck. Korra shivered, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Her head swirled. The exhaustion of the day was catching up with her, sapping her strength, draining her muscles, seeping away her energy. The warm, blissful feeling of his kiss muddled her senses. She slumped against him, feeling her breaths slowly peter out. The warm darkness took over, filling her mind. She smiled softly, amused at the irony of the situation. Here she was, falling asleep, in her enemy's arms, thwarting his plans yet again. Oh well, she thought vaguely, slipping into the gentle blackness. Perhaps another time, Amon…

Amon felt her relax in his arms and sighed against her hair. A low chuckle formed in his throat. He stroked her hair back from her peaceful face, gently lowering her in his arms. Her eyes slid beneath her lids, moving in tender sleep. He laid his palm against her cheek, lowering his forehead until it touched hers. He took a steadying breath.

"Oh, Korra," he whispered, closing his eyes. "You're going to be my undoing."


	8. Betrayed

**Wow! I love all of you guys. Almost 900 views? You've no idea how **_**hapeeeee **_**that makes me! Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews and favorites! I love each and every one of you! Here's the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy! And please, don't hesitate to shoot me more reviews. I'm loving them over here! **

Korra awoke to warmth. It felt like her whole body was enveloped in a warm blanket. Someone was stroking her hair back from her face in a soft caress. She yawned and nuzzled into the warmth, feeling the top of her head brush against something solid. Her brow furrowed. She slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body stiffened.

She lay curled in Amon's lap, her head resting against his chest, just under his chin. A fierce blush lit across her face as she remembered the events from the night before. They'd almost… gah. His arms were wrapped around her, one hand gently twirling in her loose black hair. Korra sat up, slamming her head against the base of his chin. Her hand flew to the sudden pain.

"Ow," she moaned.

"I could say the same," came the slightly amused grunt. "Good morning to you too."

Korra blinked, struggling to lose the grogginess of sleep. She tried to pull away from him, but his arms tightened around her, holding her close against his chest. Korra's heartbeat quickened.

"Let go of me," she demanded, struggling against him. It was like fighting against two arms of stone.

His breath ruffled her hair, making her shiver at the proximity. "What if I said no?"

Why did the sound of his deep voice make her heart race like that? That couldn't be normal. Korra struggled to maintain her cool decorum. "I'm afraid I'd have to break that nose of yours. Give you a real reason to hide behind that mask."

Amon chuckled. "Such spirit. You know, that's what I've always admired about you."

To her relief, he released her. She slid to her feet, shaking off the remnants of sleep. She looked down at him, then sighed and offered him a hand up. He clasped it and rose to his feet, standing a good twelve inches taller than her.

"You talk in your sleep, you know," he suddenly said, making her cheeks instantly darken.

"Yeah, whatever." She turned away, moving to scoop up the uneaten fox-rabbit and badger-hare from the floor. She tucked them into her bag, wincing when she heard his footsteps behind her.

"I wonder if this handsome young firebender feels the same way about you as you do about him?"

Korra choked. Wheeling, she slammed a finger into his chest, hating the ungodly twinkle in his golden eyes. "If you tell _anyone _about that," she snarled. "I'll hunt you down and turn you and all your unfortunate Equalist buddies into eunuchs."

He laughed. Her face still aflame, Korra turned and stomped back to the fire, kicking dust over the still-glowing embers. They fizzled and died. Her stomach rumbled, and she suddenly remembered how long it had been since she'd last eaten. Stooping again, she reopened the bag and ripped off a chunk of the badger-hare. The meat was cold, but it was still tender and life-giving. She moved to sit against the far wall, pointedly putting a fair amount of distance between her and Amon, and began to eat.

"You know," he said, settling himself against the opposite wall, meditation-position, his golden eyes fixed upon her. "We are both fully recovered. I believe it's time we begin our trek back up the mountain."

Korra tried not to let him see how her whole body slumped at those words. She kept her eyes fixed on her knees, matching his position, and took another bite from the badger-hare leg. Chewing thoughtfully, she waited a moment before answering.

"I suppose that means our truce will be off."

"As it must be. Things will return to normal as soon as we reach the cabin."

"And we'll be enemies again."

The silence fell between them, lasting a little longer than necessary. Finally, Amon cleared his throat, moving away from the wall. He bent down and retrieved his mask and hood from beside the fire. Korra felt a strange twinge of sadness ripple through as she watched him refasten the cold, smooth ivory mask over his face, slipping the hood up over his head. A small part of her wondered why he was putting the mask back on. After all, it was just them. But before she could ask, he was standing, crossing the cave to her and offering her a hand up.

"Come. We'd best be heading on our way if we want to reach the cabin before sunhigh."

Setting the half-eaten badger-hare leg on the ground beside her, Korra took the proffered hand and he hauled her to her feet. He let go of her quickly, and against her will Korra found herself missing his warm, strong grip. Banishing the feeling, she kicked another puff of dirt over the fire, for good measure, and followed him out into the softly falling snow.

Her boots crunched through the layer of ice that had formed over the surface of the snow. She marveled at the way he was able to move almost silently across the snow, a dark phantom gliding through the whiteness. She shivered, aware that he'd used the uncanny ability for silence to ambush her on more than one occasion. She had to quicken her pace to a half-jog to keep up with his long strides.

They made their way out across the snow, pausing once they reached the riverbank. There they stood, looking up at the base of the snowy mountainside. Korra felt her heart sink. That would take all day to hike up, and only then if they kept up a steady run the whole way. Korra was just about to let out a breath of exasperation, when Amon's arm snagged her waist, pulling her snug against him. Korra gasped.

"What are—"

"Hold on tight."

The ground suddenly pitched beneath them. Before she could think to pull free, the ice underneath her feet took on the shape of a frozen surf-board, and the snow screamed away at its underside. The wind tore at her ears, stripping her hair back from her face and stealing her breath away. Korra screamed, wrapping her arms around his waist with all her might. They flew up the hill, Amon waterbending the snow beneath them so that it shot them like darts up across the icy surface. The landscape streaked by in a blur of white and black. Korra's screams filled the air, and she felt Amon's amused chuckle rumble against her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of screaming wind and ice, their ascent slowed. Korra felt the snow returning to its normal pitch beneath her feet, and the rhythm of the ice coursing beneath her trickled to a stop. Korra kept her eyes clenched tight, her arms frozen around his waist, her face buried in his bicep. She felt a hand slowly disentangle her from him.

"You can let go of me now, Avatar."

Korra opened her eyes. Her heart still drummed in her ears, but she stumbled back, releasing him. Tarrlok's cabin stood, right where they'd left it. The wall was still smashed in from her hasty escape, debris littering the ground, half-covered in powdered snow. Korra walked forward, glancing back down the mountainside. She could just make out the river from this height. Their little cave was nowhere in sight.

A sound from inside the cabin made her turn around. Four dark figures emerged, striding across the snow toward them. Korra felt her whole body tense. The stiff gray uniforms, the masks, the sickly green goggles. She backed up, her fists coiling at her sides, and ran into something—or rather some_one—_solid.

"Amon," she gasped, hoping somehow to make sense of this situation, hoping somehow whatever he said would dispel her doubts, the frightening thrill of premonition that swept through her. She should have seen the signs. When he'd re-donned the mask before leaving the cave. When he'd pointedly reminded her that their truce would be over the minute they arrived back at the cabin.

A steel grip tightened around her elbow.

"I'm sorry, Avatar." There was a coldness in his voice that hadn't been there before. Korra's pulse spiked. Her mind snapped into battle mode. In one quick blow, she drove her elbow back into his ribs, stomping his foot in the same motion. She heard his painful huff of air as he released her. Korra lurched away, spinning across the snow, and landed a kick against the nearest Equalist's temple. The man dropped with a startled cry.

The ominous hiss of steel rods made the hair rise on the back of her neck. Korra tried to duck. She heard the whistle of air beside her face, knew what was coming. The electricity surged through her, buzzing in her teeth and screaming in her ears. Korra's hoarse scream ricocheted off the mountainside. She dropped to her knees, seeing the blue spider webs coursing over her body.

The lieutenant drew back for a second strike. Korra's vision grayed. She clenched her teeth, tasting blood, and looked up through the haze to see Amon's cold mask staring down at her.

"You bastard," she rasped, spitting all the hatred she felt for him in that moment into the two words. His golden eyes flashed with something akin to pain. Then Korra screamed again, her back arching as the second wave of agony rushed over her. The blackness swept over her, and the last thing she knew she was falling. Falling into a pair of strong, horrible, betraying arms.


	9. Regrets

**Whew. Longest chapter yet! I really hope you all like it. Got writer's block so many times throughout this one! I'm loving all the kind, constructive reviews. Thanks so much! Keep it up, por favor. : ) **

Darkness. Darkness and pain. Oooh, her head hurt. Spirits, her whole body hurt. It felt like someone had run over her with a satomobile. No, scratch that. Tied her to the back of a satomobile and sped through the streets at ninety miles an hour, banging and smashing her against every building and pedestrian in their way.

Korra opened her eyes with a low groan. Her vision swam for several seconds, and she blinked a few times to adjust to the dim light. She was lying on a cot, no thicker than a few centimeters and filled with an uncomfortable substance, most likely hay. The only illumination came from a small metal grate in the ceiling. Faint sunlight slipped through the thick iron bars, slanting down to play across her face. The cell was only about twenty by twenty feet, and there was a small bucket in the corner, no doubt her toiletry facilities. Korra groaned, closing her eyes again.

How had this happened? How had she allowed her guard to slip down, allowed herself to _trust _a man she'd known all along was bad news. Korra pressed her hands against her eyes, little colored fireworks exploding against the backs of her lids, and growled at her stupidity. Her stupid, naïve, trusting self. Why did she always leave herself open for this kind of pain? And it was pain she felt. Very real, deep, smoldering pain, like someone had slipped a knife between her ribs and twisted. Her throat clenched. How could she have let this _happen?_

A scraping sound made her lurch upright, instantly cursing herself for doing so. The rapid movement brought a swirl of pain and dizziness to her head, and she clutched her temples, swearing under her breath. The single door at the opposite end of the cell squealed open, and a man stepped through, garbed head to toe in the Equalist costume.

"Ah, so you're up. About time." The man's goggles gleamed in the thin light, hiding his expression. Korra lowered her gaze to see he carried a tray of food. Water slopped over the edge of the glass, but he didn't seem to care as he set it roughly down at the foot of her cot.

"Amon seems to want to keep you alive. For now. So eat up. You don't get another meal till sundown."

He turned to go. But Korra's heart was racing. In one quick lunge, she leaped off the bed and closed the distance between them, fisting her hand in his collar and hoisting him off the ground. She could see his eyes widen through the green shield of his goggles. She slammed him against the wall, putting all her hate and fear and uncertainty into her gaze.

"Where am I?" she demanded, pressing up against his windpipe so that all he could do was squeak in protest. "Huh? Am I in Republic City? Did he take my bending? _Answer _me."

The Equalist gasped, clawing at her fist on his throat. "You're—at headquarters," he choked. "Under—the city."

Korra glared at him. Without releasing her hold, she drew back one of her hands, curling her fingers into a fist. Flames burst around her knuckles, and she let out a sigh of relief. The man stiffened, whimpering in fear. Korra let him slump back against the wall, still clutching his collar, but giving him enough room so he could breathe.

"So he didn't cleanse me," she muttered. "Why?"

"I—" the man rasped. "I don't know. Please… don't—kill me—"

Korra dropped him in shock. "I'm not going to kill you."

The man gasped for air, clutching his bruised throat, and staggered to his feet. "You're…" he wheezed. "Just like the monster they say you are. Amon was wrong to let you live."

Korra took a step toward him. "I'm not—"

But the Equalist was already scrambling for the exit, slamming the door behind him. Korra heard the key twist in the lock and cursed her impulsiveness. The man's frantic footsteps pounded away. Korra sighed. She raised her hand, palm up, against her chest, and watched the slow curl of flame as it glowed against her body. At least she still had her bending. Why hadn't Amon taken that away?

Figuring she might as well eat while she got the chance, Korra moved back over to her cot and sat. After the way she'd behaved, she might not receive another meal for a while. The food was sparse, just a crust of bread and cup of tepid water that tasted like metal. Korra grimaced but forced herself to swallow the last of the water, knowing she'd need to stay hydrated if she wanted any chance at escape. Shuddering, she wiped her mouth and moved back to lean against the wall. Her eyes ticked over the room.

The walls were bare metal. Nothing bendable. The floor was metal too, she noticed with a dry groan. Surely it had been designed that way on purpose, to trap benders so they'd be entirely helpless. Korra realized she shouldn't have drunk all the water in the little cup; she couldn't have used some of it as bending material. She groaned, running a hand through her messy hair. She just wasn't thinking straight at all anymore, was she?

She couldn't airbend. With her current options, she couldn't waterbend, or earthbend. She had fire. Korra glanced over at the door, a thoughtful frown furrowing her brow. There was no handle on her side, just a few bolts and panels. Moving over to it, she laid her hand flat against the cool surface. Metal was just another form of earth, after all. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What had Beifong said, about feeling the earth? It's vibrations, its aura. Korra stretched out with her mind, straining to feel any kind of connection with the element. She tried to get a feel for how thick the door was, if it would be possible to melt through it with enough superheated firebending.

Slowly, she began to see a sort of mental picture. Smooth blue lines, almost like sonic waves, rippled over her, through her, from her hand down her arm up to her mind. Korra breathed in deeply, feeling the vibrations in the earth. She shivered, hearing the gentle thud of her own heartbeat, the change in rhythm of her own breathing resonate deep into the floor, through the door, into her hand and back through her mind. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Then, without a second's hesitation, she plunged a fire-filled fist into the cold metal.

The heat of the blaze cooked the front of her body, so hot she had to turn her face away. Sweat trickled down her brow. When she risked a glance back, the door had become a frightening red glow of hot metal. A thin silver dribble slipped down the front of the door, and Korra smiled in triumph. This wouldn't take long at all.

She had just about melted through the first layer of metal when she heard it. The soft hiss, almost imperceptible. Korra broke off her firebending in an instant. The cold thrill of danger prickled along her spine. She pivoted, searching the room. Her eyes landed on a small vent she hadn't noticed before, in the far corner of the room. The air shimmered around it. A sudden metallic snap above her made her look up. The grate that allowed air in from the outside had slid shut, the folds of metal turning inward on themselves, sealing her in. A strange, gaseous smell met her nostrils.

Oh. Oh _no. _They were gassing the room. They'd decided to terminate her already? Korra shrank back as far as she could from the vent, scrambling for some escape. The sick, bitter scent of gas clogged her lungs. Korra staggered back against the ball, burying her nose and mouth in the collar of her shirt. She stumbled toward the vent, dropping to her knees. Feebly, she attempted to block the noxious fumes from escaping, covering the vent with trembling palms. Her hands danced in front of her, jumping and blurring in a swimming sea of dizziness. The world tipped sideways, swirling with strange shapes and colors. Korra tried to scream. It stuck in her throat, pathetic and soundless. A tear slipped from, leaving a burning trail down her left cheek.

She was the Avatar. This seemed like such a pathetic way to die.

… …. …

She gradually became aware of the cold bite against her wrists. Korra groaned, tipping her head back against the metal wall. Her ached something abominable. Slowly, she pried her eyes open, blinking away the fading effects of the gas. She was in a different room. Bigger than her last cell. Mercifully, this one had been built with a window. She could make out the faint traces of blue sky through the bars. She forced herself to release a breath of tension, moving to stretch her aching muscles. Her arms met resistance on either side.

She looked down to see two thick iron cuffs tethering her wrists to the wall. The chains tinkled as she jerked against them. Anger boiled in her chest. How dare they? She was the Avatar, not some caged animal. She tried to slide her wrists out, wincing as the sharp metal cut into her skin, scraping against the bone. After a few minutes of pain, she dropped her arms in defeat. Clenching her eyes shut, Korra threw her head back and let loose a thundering yell of frustration. Then she slumped forward, her forehead on her knees. Her cry echoed around the room, and then went silent.

"Are you quite done, Avatar?"

Korra yelped at the voice, the chains rattling as she whirled to find the owner. Amon sat, not three feet away, his hands clasped comfortably over his lap. Korra felt her lips curl in a snarl, all her disgust for him showing on her face. She strained back from him, ignoring the bite of her chains.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm aware that you assaulted one of my followers. Tsk, tsk. Hardly the kind of behavior befitting of an Avatar."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just recovering from getting stabbed in the back."

Amon sighed with a small lift of his shoulders. "I told you, our truce had dissolved the moment we set foot again on the mountaintop. I did nothing you wouldn't have done in my position."

"You're wrong," she spat. "I thought we were beginning to see eye to eye. I would never have turned on you like that. Not anyone."

Something flickered behind his golden eyes, but he quickly masked it as he got to his feet. Korra shrank back against the wall, her heart leaping in fear. But Amon only sighed and knelt before her, pulling a water flask from the depths of his robes. Korra suddenly realized how parched she was. She didn't resist as he reached forward, gripping her chin and tipping her head back. The cool water was a balm on her cracked lips, soothing her dry tongue. Korra downed several swallows before he pulled the flask back, recapping it and tucking it back into his robes.

"I apologize for the poor hospitality."

Korra glared at him. "Was gassing me really necessary?"

"I did not want to risk the welfare of any of my loyal followers. You rattled up Muriko quite a bit."

Korra winced. Softening her voice, she admitted. "I really didn't mean to do that."

"A broken collarbone, the healers said. You don't appear to know your own strength."

"Look, I'm sorry. Maybe if I got some information around here instead of behind locked up in these stupid chains, I'd be a little more agreeable."

"Will you promise to behave?"

Korra could hear the smile in his voice behind that wretched mask, and her scowl deepened. But she knew she wouldn't get anywhere unless she at least made an effort to cooperate. Gritting her teeth, she nodded.

Amon drew a set of keys from an inner robe pocket and grasped her arm, unlocking the cuff. Korra slid her wrist out of the chain, rubbing at the reddened skin where the metal had bit into her. She waited as he uncuffed her other hand. Once she was free, she sat back against the wall, resisting the urge to lunge at her captor's throat and throttle him until she was released. She kept her eyes on the ground, unwilling to look up and meet that cursed golden gaze.

The silence stretched. Korra had never been one for silence. In the White Lotus compound, silence was what she got when her teachers were displeased. Silence was the absence of fun, the absence of people she loved. Here in Republic City, silence was the prelude to something bad about to happen. Korra liked it even less, here in the presence of this dark, two-faced man. She shifted her weight, scooting back closer to the wall. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"To talk," came the simple reply.

"Well, I've got a word or two for you. You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"I can understand why you'd feel that way. Again, I apologize for my behavior in the cave. It was an act of exhaustion and absence of mind. It won't happen again."

Korra scoffed. "You think that's all I'm worried about? I don't care that you kissed me, Amon. I care that you locked me away in a cell, chained me to a wall and filled my room up with gas. I care that my family and friends are going to be worried sick right now. I care that Republic City is probably panicking with the news that their Avatar's gone missing."

"You seem to hold yourself in very high esteem."

Korra glared at him. "I'm the Avatar. The hope of benders and nonbenders alike. It doesn't matter if you've locked me miles underground, my friends will find me. They'll smash your whole headquarters to the ground, turn it inside out and burn it up so they can find me. You'll regret ever setting foot up on that mountain."

Amon leaned back, folding his arms across his chest with a soft chuckle. "Ah. Such confidence in your friends. How touching."

Korra glared at him with all the fierceness she could muster. Then her whole body stiffened when he reached forward, brushing the backs of his knuckles lightly against her cheek. She forced herself to remain still, as if he hadn't rattled her, and met his gaze in a defiant stare.

"I wonder," he murmured, letting his touch trail down the side of her face. Korra fought the shiver that started in her stomach. "If your friends will fight as fiercely for you when you've been equalized."

Korra's heart dropped like a stone. She forced her voice not to shake. "You won't take my bending."

"Mmm, more misplaced confidence. And why won't I?"

Korra struggled to hold that penetrating gaze. "Because you would have already. You told me before you were saving me for last. Did you mean that? Or are you going to go back on that, too?"

His caress was so light, it was as if she were being brushed by a feather. His fingertips traced the corner of her mouth, slipping along the edge of her lip, and stopped there. A tingling trail of fire burned in the wake of his touch.

"You are right about one thing," he whispered, his golden eyes lowering to rest on her mouth. "I need you, Avatar." Was it her imagination, or did the words ring with a deeper meaning? "I will not have you become a martyr for the bending cause, nor have your potential wasted on a public display of my power. No. You are more than a trophy. You are the key to my revolution. I can't afford to lose you."

With a soft intake of breath, as if he'd forgotten himself, he took his hand away. Without another word, he stood, clasping his hands behind his back in his customary manner, and turned to the door. Before his hand reached the knob, he stopped, the muscles in his back tensed. Korra kept her eyes fixed on him, her heart pounding as she tried to predict his next move.

"I am truly sorry, Korra," he whispered, his voice softer than she'd ever heard it before. The sound of her name on his lips brought the fire rushing back through her blood. Korra dropped her eyes to the ground.

"So am I," she whispered. For a still moment, neither of them moved. Then he opened the door, stepped through, and locked it behind him. Korra listened to the sound of his footsteps fading away, and closed her eyes, dipping her head to her chest. Something raw and foreign burned in the back of her throat.

_So am I. _

…. …. ….

**All right. Phew. That was fun. Please, please review and tell me what you think. I revel in all your comments! They're like my bread and butter. : ) I'll post the next chapter soon. For now, enjoy.**

***sinks into an exhausted nap***


	10. Alone

_**Love **_**the reviews, y'all. Please, don't stop. : )**

…** … … … … … …**

Amon paced his office, his hands folded behind his back out of habit. His quarters were a Spartan affair; simple gray carpet, blank white walls, a desk in the corner, and a small leather couch for visitors. A large window stretched across the far wall, a couple meters in diameter, presenting a stunning vista of the city below. Tonight, the city lights glowed with soft brilliance, thousands of tiny pricks of lights moving in slow patterns as satomobiles carried civilians home from work. A few horns blasted out in the darkness, distant cries and peals of laughter echoing out from the various bars and restaurants lining the main street.

To a casual observer, Amon's headquarters would look like any other Republic City office building. Paneled with dark, gleaming metal walls and rising several stories from the ground, it nestled against the rows of other buildings at the edge of the great city, near the bay. Amon glanced out over the dark water, painted blue in the light of the full moon. A few ships blinked their flashing lights just off shore. Amon breathed in deeply through his nose, closing his eyes. The sound of someone singing, somewhere far below, carried up through the open screen. It was probably just some homeless woman, down in the alley, entertaining herself, but the tone quality was full, the melody sweet. He closed his eyes, letting the memories take him.

He remembered the sound of his mother singing him to sleep. Her voice was soft and smooth, gently caressing every note in perfect pitch, never missing a beat. She'd kiss his little brother on the forehead, then touch her nose to his in a traditional Water Tribe kiss. Then she'd rise, blowing out the candle on the little bedside table. He remembered how he would lie awake, listening to the sound of her moving to the other side of the house, gently saying goodnight to his father, who'd reply with his customary dispassionate grunt.

His mother's sweet voice. He closed his eyes against the burn, cursing himself under his breath for his weakness. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he could still remember it. The sweet, husky cadence, so central to his boyhood. His throat clenched. The pain shocked him. He'd thought he'd beaten it down long ago. Recent events must have unearthed something deep inside him. Speaking about his past…

_"You think I don't know what it's like to hurt?" _The Avatar's voice slipped back into his consciousness. "_To feel like your heart's getting squeezed out of your chest in a merciless fist?"_

A knock at the door roused him from his reminiscence. Shaking himself free of the melancholy, he turned away from the window, clearing his throat.

"Enter."

The doorknob twisted, and his lieutenant stepped into the room, tipping his fist against his brow in a customary salute.

"Evening, Gioshi," Amon greeted. "What do you have to report?"

"Evening, sir. Our inner city sources have returned with a full report. The police have spread themselves in full force looking for the Avatar. They still think she's in the hands of Councilman Tarrlok."

Amon dipped his head in acknowledgement of the information. "How is the councilman?"

Gioshi hesitated. "He's not eating, sir. Won't talk to anybody, either. Unlike the Avatar. She's all spilling threats and yelling at whoever will come near. I don't envy anyone on guard duty outside her door. But Tarrlok hasn't said a word since we brought him in. Just sits there staring at the wall, all still and quiet like."

"Not eating?" Amon frowned, though Gioshi couldn't see it behind his mask. "Hm. That's a bit disconcerting. I'd like to have a word with him before we lock up for the night."

The lieutenant dipped his head. "Certainly, sir. I'll gather a unit for you."

"No. I'd prefer to speak with him alone."

If Gioshi had been surprised by the answer, the goggles masked any expression. "If you wish, sir."

Amon nodded and moved around to his desk. He trailed a finger down the surface of the desk, the thoughts surfacing once more. _Honor, _Gioshi had said. Korra's voice returned, stronger than before.

_"Honor won't last," _she'd said. _"You can't go on living your life behind a mask, afraid to let anyone see your real face. Do you even have any real friends? You can't let the pain from your past keep you from hope in your future.. You'll be alone."_

Amon glanced back at the man before him. It occurred to him how little he really knew about his lieutenant, his strongest follower. The man stood before him, at attention, obviously waiting for his next direction. Amon frowned. So devoted. To what?

_"You can't go on living your life behind a mask." _Amon closed his eyes._" You'll be alone."_

"Have you any family, Gioshi?"

The question came out before he had time to think about it. This time, Gioshi showed visible surprise. His mustache twitched, and he shifted his weight a little toward the door.

"Sir?"

Amon settled back against the desk, steepling his fingers against his knee. "Have you a family, lieutenant?"

Gioshi cleared his throat. "Yes, sir. A wife and two daughters."

"How old are they?"

"Er… four and six years, sir."

Amon couldn't help but smile. He cleared his throat, moving off the desk to look back out the window. His hands moved to fold behind his back, his default stance. "You should go home to them tonight, Gioshi. I'll take care of the rest up here. Go home to your family."

Gioshi stared at him, blank for a moment. "You're… sure, sir?"

Amon nodded, his back to him. Gioshi hesitated. "Thank you, sir."

Amon grunted. "Consider it a thank you for your service at the cabin. You are dismissed."

Gioshi turned and ducked out of the room. Amon heard the door's soft click as it swung shut, and let out the breath he'd been holding. Then, slowly, he reached up and undid the straps of his mask, exhaling in relief as the cool air washed over his face. He set the mask face down on the desk, bracing his hands against the wood on either side of it. Gioshi had been the last one to see him today. He didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on him unmasked. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his black hair, listening to the sound of his lieutenant's footsteps fading away.

What had come over him lately? These unsettling bouts of nostalgia and misgivings. He shook himself. With a sigh, he refastened the mask and straightened his hood, before moving to the door. Glancing both ways down the hallway to make sure he was alone, he made his way down the stairs to the holding cells. He passed the Avatar's cell—chuckling quietly to himself when he heard her yelling out death threats to the poor guards posted outside her door—and made his way down the blocks to the last room. Shifting his robes aside to remove his key ring, he unlocked the door.

His brother sat, his back to the door, at the edge of his cot facing the single window. His long dark hair hung loose over his back, ratted and tangled. He looked thinner than Amon remembered, no doubt due the fact he kept refusing his meals. He gave no sign of acknowledgement to Amon's presence. But when Amon moved to close the door, his voice rumbled across the cell, cold and flat.

"It's been a long time, Noatak."

Amon removed his mask, tucking it away into his robes. There would be no need for it now. "How did you know it was me?"

"One doesn't forget the feel of a bloodbending grip easily."

Amon paused. He let the silence fall between them, simmering for a moment. "I'm sorry for what I had to do to you," he murmured. "I had no other choice."

"Oh, of course you didn't. The spirits were forcing your hand to destroy the core of your brother's being."

"Tarrlok…"

His brother didn't turn around. Just sighed, his shoulders slumping just slightly. "Why did you come?"

Amon moved to stand beside the wall, a few feet away from the broken form of the ex-councilman. "I was informed you weren't eating. I was concerned."

Tarrlok snorted. "Concerned. How touching."

"Starving yourself will get you nowhere."

"Neither will eating and sitting here in this cell."

Amon sighed, running a hand through his hair. His brother knew how to exasperate him in ways no one else could. "If you cooperate, I might be able to ensure your release."

At this, Tarrlok finally turned. Amon had to force himself to keep his expression neutral, though shock coursed through his body at the sight of his brother's face. Tarrlok's eyes were sunken, dark circles shadowing the ridges above his cheekbones. He looked older, more haggard, his features thrown into relief by the single oil lamp on the rickety wooden table in the corner. A thin smile twisted his lips.

"See what I've become? Look at what you've done. Look deeply. I'm a broken man, brother. My career was ruined by the Avatar's foolishness. I was going to have to live my life on the run, start over again. But then you came. You destroyed any remnants of chance I had at beginning again. You ruined _me."_

"I did what I had to, brother," Amon retorted, hardening his voice.

"That you did." Tarrlok sighed, clasping his hands behind his head and laying himself back on the cot, staring at the ceiling. A low sigh escaped him. "We're both turning out just like our father, aren't we, Noatak? Cold. Merciless. Obsessed."

"I am not obsessed."

Tarrlok gave a cold, humorless laugh. "Aren't you? Admit it. You've been obsessed with the Avatar since we were boys. Father drove it into you. Equality is your smokescreen. You blame it for Father's actions and cruelty. You blame it for all the pain in the world. But what do you really want, Noatak? What has it always been? The Avatar. You want her power, you want her glory. You want to destroy her, to be _seen _doing it. You're lucky your little Equalist marionettes can't see through you the way I can. You can dance with the microphone and tell the press all you want about bringing this city back to its former glory, but don't lie to yourself anymore. Bending's not your problem. It's the Avatar. It's always been."

Amon glared at him for a stiff moment. Then, slowly, he sank down against the wall opposite, resting his head in his hands. What was the point? His brother had always been able to see right through him.

"Why are you really here, Noatak?"

The two of them let the silence settle. The distant wail of a sato's horn filtered in through the open window, lonely and shrill. The wind whispered in between the bars, stirring the hair on top of his head. Amon finally sighed, thumping his head back against the wall. "I don't know what to do," he whispered.

"With her?"

Amon shut his eyes. He didn't say anything.

"You didn't seem to have any qualms about taking my bending." A hard edge crept into Tarrlok's voice. "Not getting sentimental about those pretty blue eyes, are we, brother?"

"No." His reply was too quick, too harsh. Tarrlok chuckled.

"I felt the same way at first. It's another one of her weapons. If she hadn't driven me up the wall with her infuriating behavior, I may have even tried to follow it up."

"You're a decade older than her."

"And what does that make you?"

Amon growled under his breath. "I haven't even considered it. Not only is she my enemy, she is everything I stand against. Her very existence is a threat to my cause."

"And yet you haven't brought yourself to destroy her."

"Look…" He shut his eyes in frustration. "Tarrlok, as much as you make my life difficult, I care about you. I didn't want to take your bending, and maybe I'll unblock your chi again someday. It pains me to learn that you're neglecting your health. I brought you here to protect you. I could've left you unconscious in that shack. You would've been picked up by the police, and stood trial for kidnapping and assault. They could've put you away for years."

"Don't pretend you care."

"Don't pretend you don't. I know you, Tarrlok. Your drive for self preservation is stronger than anyone I know. You won't starve yourself. It's a ploy for attention. So tell me, what is it you want?"

Tarrlok chuckled. "An audience with you."

"Well, you have it."

Tarrlok sighed. "Is it enough to say just to talk to you again? I haven't seen you in seventeen years, Noatak. Now here you are, and where are we? Sitting in a cold dank cell underneath the secret headquarters of Republic City's public enemy number one."

Amon sighed. "Tarrlok, I didn't want it to turn out this way, either. But one way or another, fate caused us to collide. If only you'd have come with me that day in the North Pole…"

"Enough of that, Noatak. I would never have abandoned mother the way you did. After Father died, your disappearance was all she could think about. It nearly tore her apart. I had to remain in the North another ten years to take care of her."

Amon fought to keep his voice even. "And where is she now?"

Tarrlok looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "With the Spirits."

Amon let out a soft moan. He laid his forehead against his knees, fighting the weariness that threatened to overtake him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never would have left if I'd known."

"Yes, you would've."

Amon closed his eyes. They both knew the truth. Tarrlok let the silence hang for a moment. Then, slowly, he sighed, the sound whistling out in the darkness. "I'll eat. I hope you're happy."

"I won't be happy until I get you out of this place." Amon got to his feet, looking down at his brother with a pained expression. "I could provide you with more comfortable accommodations in the meantime. A relief from this tiny cell."

"No. I prefer to live the way your other prisoners do. I wouldn't want to pretend I'm anything better than a simple cleansed bender. You don't want your identity leaking out if word gets around I'm your brother."

Amon hesitated. "I'm sorry," he murmured again. Inwardly, he winced. He seemed to be apologizing a lot lately, he realized.

"Don't." Tarrlok sighed, thumping his head back against his folded elbows. "Our father set us on this path. Your actions would have been no different from mine had I been in your place."

Amon turned to the door, pausing before he opened it. "I will have my people bring you a meal."

Tarrlok grinned, his teeth white in the darkness. "Make it Water Tribe grub. It's been far too long since I had me some good Water Tribe grub."

Amon sighed, but couldn't resist a smile. Pulling his mask from his robes, he slipped it over his face. "I'll see what I can do."

He pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway, shutting it softly behind him. He made his way down the rows of barred doors, pausing once he reached the Avatar's cell. The two guards sat slumped against the wall. One definitely sounded like he was snoring. As soon as they laid eyes on their Equalist leader, the standing Equalist gave a start, elbowing his fellow so that he leaped to his feet, shouting something unintelligible but undoubtedly offensive. They slammed their feet together, snapping to attention as Amon stopped before them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sir," the first Equalist stammered, her voice squeaking. "We—didn't know you were—"

"No need to worry," Amon replied, waving a hand. "The two of you are relieved. I will provide your replacements within the hour."

"Sir," came the replied stutter. "Thank you."

Amon flicked his fingers in obvious dismissal. The two guards stumbled away, their boots scuffing against the metal floor as they tripped back up the stairs toward the main floor. Amon watched them go, chuckling to himself under his breath. Once they'd gone out of sight, he turned to the Avatar's barred metal door. Stepping forward, he peered through the narrow window.

Korra lay, curled on her side on the thin straw cot, the moonlight spilling over her peaceful form. Her hand rested just beside her ear, the fingers curled inward on each other. The moonlight glowed blue against her mocha skin. Her gleaming black hair spilled across the cot, glistening in gentle waves over the threadbare mattress. Her lips were parted, sending soft sighs fluttering the dark bangs. She looked so small there, so vulnerable. So unlike the fierce, spitfire young warrior he knew her to be, the woman who would blast fire into a man's face first and ask questions later.

Amon watched as her brow puckered, a low moan sliding from between her lips. Her fist clenched, and she rolled over, her back to him. He let out a slow breath, turning away. Why did she haunt him so? Why did it take all of his willpower to turn away from this door, to not unlock this cell and take her in his arms, smoothing back that silken black hair and tell her everything was going to be okay.

But no. Instead, he forced himself to turn and walk away, continuing down the shadowed hallway, back up the stairs and toward his cold, empty office. On his way up, he signaled a passing Equalist, ordering him to take over guarding the Avatar for the two Equalists he'd released.

It must have been somewhere after midnight by the time he finally closed his eyes to sleep. But instead of blissful oblivion, all he could see behind his closed eyelids was Korra's curled form, still and peaceful, glowing in the moonlight like some angel from the spirit world.


	11. Release

Korra awoke to a sharp rap at the metal door. Groaning, she rolled face down into the thin cotton mattress.

"Go away," she drawled.

"Avatar," grumped a harsh female voice. "You got five seconds to get up and take your breakfast or I'm leavin' you without."

Korra growled and lunged to her feet, stumbling to the door. She pressed her face up against the narrow three-barred window. A short Equalist stood there, hip cocked and tapping an impatient foot, holding a tray of food. Korra's stomach growled to see a slab of cooked meat, some fried rice and some greens beside a large flask of water.

"Delicacies for our honored guest," the Equalist growled, pulling a hidden lever and opening a narrow slot in the door. She slid the tray through the opening, and Korra caught it before it could hit the ground. The opening slammed shut, and the woman turned with a self-satisfied "hmph", marching back down the hallway.

Korra brought the food back to her cot and sat, breathing a silent prayer of thanks to the spirits for blessing her with an edible meal this time. Perhaps Amon had had a change of heart, though she seriously doubted it would go much farther than a more appetizing meal plan.

She bit into the meat, and almost groaned in pleasure as the tangy juices ran down over her tongue. She inhaled the food in a few seconds, quickly downing the water flask in a few deep gulps. Then she sat back and sighed, comfortable for the first time in days. Thumping her head back against the wall, she let her eyes trail up to the window. A wispy white cloud scudded by on the blue sky outside. She slid to her feet and moved over to it, slipping her hands around the bars. The window was just above eye height, so she had to rise up onto her toes. She pressed her face against the cool metal bars.

It wasn't much of a view. She could see the back of a building, coated in sunlight. It looked like a seldom traveled alleyway, scattered with gravel and dust. If she strained her ears, she thought she could hear the distant horn of a satomobile. There couldn't be much foot traffic by here, else the Equalists wouldn't have risked a ground-level cell with a window.

She stood there for a moment, until the door squealed open, making her jump. Something soft slapped her in the face, followed swiftly by something smaller, which she caught. She looked down. A towel, and a bar of soap.

"You get seven minutes allotted for shower," snapped an impatient voice. "Any longer and I'm coming in, whether you're ready or not."

Korra stumbled to her feet, tucking the towel under on arm. She followed the Equalist out the door and into the hallway. They passed rows upon rows of cells. Korra heard a few groans behind the barred doors, pitiful enough to make her wince. She quickened her pace to match the Equalist's. Her eyes trailed the walls, memorizing every dip and crack, searching for any weakness. A hard hand jerked her arm, shoving her along.

"Knock it off or I'll blindfold you next time."

Korra swallowed. She kept her head forward, still scanning the hallway with her eyes, and followed him down a flight of stairs. With a rough wrench of her arm, the man shoved her into a side room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Remember, seven minutes." He gave a dark laugh. "Or I get to come in after you, don't matter if you're decent."

Korra glared at the locked door. Then she turned around. The room was smaller than her cell. A single showerhead hung staked to the wall. There was no bathtub, only a crude drain in the middle of the floor. Korra wondered if there'd be enough water for her to bend in an attack at her captor. But the thought of a shower sounded too good to pass up. Wash first, kick butt later, she reasoned.

Stripping off her sweat and dust caked clothes, she set them down by the door. Then she moved beneath the showerhead, turning the nozzle all the way to hot. An icy blast hit her, and she spat, leaping back. She waited for it to warm up, but the frigid water continued to rain down, sending goosebumps racing along her skin. With a groan, Korra realized that prisoners here probably didn't get the luxury of a warm shower. Gritting her teeth, she stepped into the freezing water, grabbing the soap and scrubbing herself down as quickly as she could. When she'd finished, she hit the nozzle and jumped out of the cold, shivering. She toweled herself off and bent to pick up her clothes. To her surprise, her simple blue Water Tribe garb had been replaced with a pile of neatly folded dark clothes. Wrapping the towel around herself, she rapped at the door.

"What's the big idea?" she demanded. "Where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes are being washed and mended," came the surly reply. "Now, are you done yet or do I get to come in there after you?"

Korra growled, stooping to tug on the foreign clothes. "As much as I'm sure you'd enjoy that, I've still got another minute. Sorry, bub."

She tugged on the tunic and pants, grateful that someone had taken the time to find her proper size. The clothes fit loosely over her frame, dark gray like the Equalists' uniforms. There were two black leather boots too, which she pulled on. They fit a little snug, and she found herself wishing for her comfy Water Tribe fur boots.

"A'right, time's up."

The door clicked and swung open. Korra stood, hands on her hips, glaring at the man. Then she smiled. A dark, deadly kind of smile.

The Equalist had no time to react. Korra lunged forward, bending the water on the floor into a barrage of pointed icicles. The man ducked, the deadly shards missing his head by inches. Korra swung forward, landing a brutal kick to the side of his temple. He went down with a strangled grunt.

Then she was over him, leaping down the halls and sprinting full tilt for the stairs. She flew up them in seconds, bolting down the next hallway. Her eyes scanned the premises. There was a window at the end of the hall, thankfully with no bars. If she could just punch through it, she could use a firebending blast to slow her fall and escape into the city below.

The two Equalists came out of nowhere. Korra barely had time to summon a fireball when they were diving at her chi points, striking with merciless accuracy. Her left arm went slack. With an outraged bellow, Korra slammed the fireball into the nearest man's back, sending him sprawling. The second Equalist jabbed three quick points into her ribs, and her other arm dropped.

"No!" Korra leaped into the air, spinning and landing a devastating kick into the Equalist's chest. The man flew backwards without a sound, landing on his back. He didn't move.

Korra turned, panting—and screamed.

The metal rod took her in the stomach, sending an agonizing jolt of electricity throughout her body. Korra fell to her knees. She looked up, eyes blurred with pain, into the grim mustached face of Amon's lieutenant.

"Causing more trouble, I see," came the gruff voice. "Perhaps more time in solitary with straighten you out."

And with that, he slammed the metal rod down into Korra's skull, plunging her world into darkness.

….. …._ ….. … ….. _… …. ….. …. _ …..

Korra awoke with a groan. Sunlight bathed the back of her eyelids in a soft orange glow, caressing her face with gentle warmth. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up. It took her a moment to realize she was no longer in her cell.

She lay on a smooth leather couch, facing a simple mahogany desk. An enormous window took up the length of the wall to her left, gleaming with brilliant sunshine. Korra sat up, moaning as her hand flew to her head. The after effects of getting electrocuted were never fun. Stars flitted before her eyes. She waited a moment to get her bearings, then rose from the couch. She moved over to the window, looking down through the thin screen. Republic City stretched out below her, glittering in all its splendor. Satomobiles crawled along the mesh of streets like little ants, honking and beeping at one another in impatience. The shimmering waters of the bay stretched out over the horizon, lapping up against the thin blue line of mountains in the distance. Korra let her hands rest on the windowsill, inhaling a soft breath as the wind coasted through the window, lifting her hair and skimming it across her face.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Spirits!" Korra gasped, jerking back from the window. Amon stood, arms crossed casually over his front, beside the desk. Korra's heart hammered in her chest. He'd made no sound when he'd entered.

"Don't do that," Korra growled, moving back from the window. She stood, hands on her hips, and glared at him. "Where am I?"

"My office." Amon spread his hands. "Simple affair, I know. Do you like it?"

Korra scowled. "I suppose it's better than my cell for the time being."

"That's the attitude to have."

Korra sighed, sinking back against the windowsill. "What do you want, Amon?"

Amon only chuckled, moving to lean back against his clean-surfaced desk. "I heard you assaulted another one of my guards."

"He had it coming."

"Oh, I'm sure he did. However, I can't have you battering up my followers in such a manner. I won't have many left if you keep up such unbefitting behavior."

"You admit your little goons are incompetent."

Amon sighed. "When it comes to you, Avatar… yes."

Korra snorted. Moving back over to the couch, she sat down and shook out her damp hair. Running her fingers through it, she struggled to work out the tangles. She felt Amon's eyes on her, but tried her best to ignore them.

"So, did you just bring me up here to lecture me?"

"No. I came to realize that keeping you caged like some wild animal would only make you behave like one. My guards do not seem to be able to handle your constant…surprises. So I'm filling their place for the time being."

"Lovely. When do I get equalized?"

Amon didn't respond. Just sat at the edge of his desk, watching her work her fingers through her tangled hair. Korra kept her eyes on the ground, hating herself for the way her heart started pounding in the silence. What was it about this man that brought out these strange reactions in her? She'd never even felt this way around Mako. Her fingers hit a snag in her wet locks, and she yanked at them, wincing as she felt a painful tear at her scalp.

Amon sighed, reached down into one of his desk drawers, and came to sit on the couch just behind her. "You'll make it worse that way," he muttered.

Korra froze as his hand reached out, gripping her wrist and lowering it to her lap. She sat still as a statue as he smoothed back her hair, slipping the comb easily between the tangles, more gentle than she could have imagined possible. For a long, silent moment, neither of them spoke as he worked through the snarls, one by one, letting her detangled hair fall softly down over her shoulder.

"This is almost surreal," she whispered after a moment. "My biggest enemy, playing with my hair."

His hands stilled. "Do you wish me to stop?"

Korra hesitated, surprised when she realized she really didn't. "No."

The comb continued, working its way down her scalp, removing one rat's nest at a time. Korra listened to the deep, steady rhythm of his breathing as he worked, wondering at the way such a fearsome fighter could be so gentle.

"How do you know how to do this?" she asked after a moment. A smile twisted her lips. "You make a habit of doing teenage girls' hair?"

The silence hung for a long moment. Then, softly, he replied. "I often had to help my mother do hers. Often it was the mornings after my father came home a night of drinking, his fists itching for something to hit."

"Oh." Korra felt an odd pang stir in her chest. "I'm… sorry."

The comb slowed. "Don't be. It's in the past."

Korra bit her lip, trying to hold back the questions burning within her. Finally, she couldn't help herself. "Amon?"

"Hmm?"

"What was her name? Your mother."

The comb stopped altogether. For a moment, Korra wondered if he was even going to answer. Then she heard his voice, soft and strangely rough. "Kaya," he whispered.

"Kaya," she repeated, smiling at the familiar name. "A beautiful Water Tribe name."

His fingers trailed through her hair, smoothing it out into its now silky tresses. He set the comb down beside him on the couch, but didn't move to get up. Korra swallowed, fighting the way her body responded to his warmth at her back.

"Amon's not a Water Tribe name," she whispered after a moment.

"No, it isn't."

Korra hesitated. "What is your real name?"

The couch shifted behind her, and she shivered when she felt his breath, hot against the shell of her ear. "Does the mask not tell you enough?" he whispered. "That part of me now longer exists. My past is buried. Digging it up now will change nothing."

Korra turned then. Her heart skipped a beat at the fire behind his golden eyes. Slowly, with a trembling hand, Korra reached up, skating the pads of her fingers over the cool porcelain of his ivory mask. She saw his eyelids flutter closed.

"You don't need this," she whispered. "Not with me."

He raised his hand and gripped her wrist, drawing it away from himself. Then he stood, turning away to face the window. His hands clasped behind his back. Korra's heart sank. She dropped her eyes to her knees, feeling the cold sting of rejection. But his next words drove the feelings away in a heartbeat.

"It's Noatak," he whispered, his voice low and husky. "My name is Noatak."

"Noatak," Korra repeated. Amon closed his eyes. The name sounded so sweet on her lips.

"'The wind over the sea.' A strong name." She stood, slipping off the couch and crossing the room to stand beside him. Swallowing back her doubts, she placed a hand on his arm. He turned, just slightly. His golden eyes were narrowed with conflict.

"Do you remember," he rasped, one of his hands coiling around hers, pulling her closer. "When you told me you had a code of honor. A code you lived by, no matter what, that you would always follow?"

Korra reached up, running her fingertips along the edge of his mask. "Yes," she breathed.

"What if my code's broken? What if I have one, but it's not what it used to be? Warped and twisted by the world." His palm moved to lay flat against her cheek, the calluses warm against the softness of her skin. She heard his shaking intake of breath. "What if there's no way for you to save me," he whispered. "No matter what kind of code you have. What if I'm lost?"

Korra smoothed her palm against his mask, slipping it up on his face. Straining up onto her toes, she breathed against the edge of his mouth. "You're not lost."

She kissed him. Ripping his hood back, she wound her fingers up into his hair, pressing against his chest. He kissed her back without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her waist and tipping her head back to deepen the kiss. She shivered when his tongue parted her lips, sliding against hers. His teeth closed on her lip, and she gasped, digging her fingers into his scalp.

He suddenly gripped her hips, lifting her up into the air. On instinct, Korra wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss as he carried her across the room. Growling, he slammed her against the desk. He broke the kiss, his lips closing on the hollow of her throat. Korra gasped and pressed her lips against his ear. Her nails raked against the edges of his mask, ripping it off. She heard it clatter to the desk.

It was as if the sound yanked him back to reality. Without warning, he pulled away, bracing himself with his elbows on either side of her head. His breath came in ragged pants, and his eyes gleamed with golden fire.

"We can't," he rasped. "We can't do this. Not here."

Korra wished her heart didn't plunge at those words. She struggled for breath, starting to rise, but he pressed her back down. His lips caught hers once again, much gentler this time, moving with slow grace. Korra's arms trailed around his neck. When he finally pulled back, her head was spinning.

"I've got to get you out of here," he whispered.

Korra stared up at him. Her heart hammered with sudden hope. "What?"

Amon sat back, staring down at her with a pained expression. "I can't keep you here. Not when I can't… control myself. It isn't wise."

Korra sat up on the desk. "You're letting me go?"

He groaned, raking his fingers back through his tousled hair. "I don't know what I'm getting myself into. But yes, I am." He stood, his gaze trailing the room. As if coming to a snap decision, he tugged on his mask and stepped toward the door. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Korra watched him go. The door shut with a click. Her heart was still pounding, sending ribbons of fire shooting through her system. She swallowed, heat rising along her neck, and slid off the desk. Not knowing what else to do, she tried to slow the beating of her heart by walking it off, pacing the length of the office. When the door opened again, she wheeled, her heart in her throat.

But it was him again. Amon tossed her a fold of clothing, and she caught it with clumsy hands. Looking down at what she held, she saw it was an Equalist mask, complete with night-vision goggles. She looked up at him in question.

"You already have the rest of the suit. Put it on, and you'll look like just another one of my followers."

Korra's throat tightened. "Thank you," she whispered.

He waved a hand. "Don't thank me until we're out of here. Now put it on and follow me."

Korra obeyed, slipping the dark mask over her head. She blinked, wincing as the light of the sunlight seared her eyes through the green goggles. A hand closed around hers.

"Don't look directly into the light," he chided, tugging her towards the door. "Come on."

Korra stumbled after him. She had to jog down the hallway to keep up with his long, purposeful strides. They passed two Equalists before they reached the stairs, and Korra's heart slammed against her ribs. But the two men only glanced at them and nodded, continuing on their way. Apparently, the sight of their leader tugging along an Equalist by the wrist was nothing to raise the alarm about.

He led her down three flights of stairs and into a metal-barred elevator. Slamming a series of numbers onto the glowing keypad, he slid the doors closed. Korra stiffened as the floor squealed under them.

"Relax. It's just taking us down."

"Down? Aren't we already on ground level?"

"To the trams. I'm taking you back to Air Temple Island."

Korra stared at him, trying to read his expression through the slits in the mask. "Why are you doing this for me?"

He tensed, his hand tightening around hers. Then, slowly, he let out a defeated sigh.

"I don't know, Korra," he whispered. He dipped his head, the shadows of his cowl hiding the gleam of his eyes. "I really don't know."


	12. Feelings

**Just wanna say, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the encouraging reviews. I love you guys. Seriously. Keep 'em coming. : ) This is a fun way to spend my Spring Break.**

**All right, so I'm trying to piece together how much longer I'm going to let this story go. I'm thinking somewhere around 20 chapters. That's my goal so far, it may stretch on more. Please, give me any feedback, suggestions, or even story ideas! I'll try and use 'em. All right. Enjoy this chapter. It's a little shorter, but still took just as much effort. **

—**- —- —- … … ….. … — - - - —- **

"Korra, are you sure you're all right?"

Korra jerked out of her meditation—or at least her attempt at a meditation—and looked up to see Tenzin entering the sun-drenched gazebo. His gold and maroon airbending robes swished around him as he settled himself onto the marble floor, a few paces from her, and mimicked her cross-legged pose. The concern was evident in his clear blue eyes.

"Hmm?" Korra cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tenzin measured her with that penetrating gaze, and Korra shifted. Her teacher always had the knack to see straight through her, especially when she didn't want him to. Ever since Amon had dropped her off at the foot of Air Temple Island, Tenzin had been keeping a keen eye on her. Everyone else seemed thrilled she was back. Mako, Asami and Bolin had thrown a party the night before, celebrating her return. Her meditation practice was one of the only spare minutes she didn't have Ikki, Jinora, or Meelo hanging off one of her limbs. Pema, so pregnant Korra was sure she would burst any day, still insisted on hugging her with that bloated stomach every time she came around the corner.

Korra returned her gaze to Tenzin, swallowing once as he continued.

"It's just… you've been acting a little reserved lately. Not your usual self. Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

Tenzin sighed. "Korra, it's all right to be shaken." His voice darkened, his blue eyes flashing. "If Tarrlok hurt you…"

"No, no," Korra said quickly. "It wasn't anything like that. I'm just… a little shaken like you said. I've never been bloodbent before you, you know?"

Tenzin sighed. "Neither had I. I suppose this traumatic experience is the reason you've been so removed, yes?"

Korra nodded. Tenzin suddenly leaned forward, clasping both of her hands in his. "Korra, I just want you to know you are like a daughter to me. When you were taken, it was like I'd lost a member of my own family. If Tarrlok—or anyone for that matter—has hurt you in any way, they'll have me to deal with." He took a deep breath, squeezing her hands once. "Just know that I'm always here for you, if you ever wish to talk."

Korra swallowed, a sudden burning in her eyes, and nodded. Tenzin released her hands and stood, offering her a hand up. "Pema sent me to get you. Lunch is ready."

"Good, cuz I'm starved." Korra followed him to the dining hall, beating back the clot of guilt in her throat. It would only hurt Tenzin to know the truth. Spirits, she wasn't even sure she knew the whole truth. Everything was complicated right now, far, far too complicated to get them involved in her mess.

Everyone else was already seated when the two of them arrived. Pema sat at the head of the table, propped up on several pillows so her swollen belly wouldn't brush the floor. Ikki and Jinora sat opposite her, with Meelo drooling over the rice bowl in the middle. Korra's heart brightened when she saw Asami, Mako and Bolin sitting around the table too. Bolin jumped up as she entered.

"Well, looky who decided to show up!" he crowed. "Have fun fake-meditating?"

"Leave her alone, Bo." Mako shoved him as Korra's cheeks colored.

Asami rose from the table and hugged her around the middle, beaming. "It's so nice to have you back, Korra. We were all worried sick."

"Yeah," Bolin piped up. "I thought Mako was going to have a fit."

"Shut _up, _Bolin," came the low growl from the other side of the table.

Korra laughed and sat down. "Glad to know I was missed." She took a deep breath. "Mm. Pema, this smells amazing."

"Thank you." Tenzin's wife smiled, resting a hand over her huge belly. "Took me all morning to simmer those beans. I hope you like it."

Korra dipped their head as Tenzin said a brief blessing, then dug in with the others.

"You're outdone yourself again, dear," Tenzin congratulated.

"Really? It's not too salty?"

"It's perfect," Bolin slurped. "Seconds?"

"Geez, I see you haven't changed," Korra laughed, sliding the bowl of steaming rice over to her friend.

"Nope." Bolin paused, chewing thoughtfully as he looked at her with those wide green eyes. "But you have, though."

Korra swallowed her food, carefully avoiding his gaze. "What do you mean?"

"You've been different ever since you came back. Something eating you? What's up?"

Korra took a swig of water from her goblet before she had to answer, searching her brain for something to say. "Nothing's eating me," she replied, careful to keep her tone light and even. "I'm just tired after… everything."

Bolin frowned. "But, you've just been kinda…"

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Bolin, if Korra says she's tired, then she's tired." He turned to his young ward. "Korra, would you like to retire early today? We can resume your airbending training in the morning."

Korra smiled at him, grateful for the rescue. "Thanks. I think I'd like that."

"Naga's waiting for you in your room," Pema informed her.

Korra shot straight up, banging her knee on the edge of the table. She swore, grabbing the forming bruise, and flushed when she heard Jinora giggle at the dirty word. "Naga's here? She's safe?"

"We finally found her halfway toward Tarrlok's cabin. She'd been looking for you the whole time."

Korra's eyes pricked with tears at the faithfulness of her best friend. Gulping down the rest of her food, she stood and waved a wordless goodbye, jogging down the hallway toward her room.

A low-pitched _woof _greeted her when she pushed open her door, and suddenly a seven hundred pound, slobbering polar bear dog was tumbling into her, licking her face with a wet, warm tongue the size of a small ham.

"Bah—ge'off—good to see you too, girl!" Korra laughed and buried her face in Naga's furry neck, delighting in the warm, woodsy smell of her. Naga whined in protest as Korra pushed her off.

"Okay, okay, I know. I smell weird."

Naga woofed, a low growl emanating from her throat. She nuzzled Korra's cheek, still growling. Korra flushed, knowing her polar bear dog's keen sense of smell must be picking up Amon's scent. She pushed her back. "It's fine," she insisted, flopping down on her bed. Naga moved to curl up next to her, resting her bulky head on her shoulder. Korra reached up to pat her nose. She closed her eyes.

Home. She was finally home. She should feel happy. Relieved. Ecstatic. Or at least… thankful. But all she could feel was a strange sense of regret, burrowing down into the depths of her chest. Rolling over, Korra looked out the window at the sun slanting in, slowly on its way down over the bay. What was it? She felt like she did when she first discovered Mako had a girlfriend. Only ten times worse. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew what it was. But she didn't want to admit it.

Sighing, she slid out of bed, ignoring Naga's muffled protest, and moved to the window. The sun's setting rays cast orange shadows over the bay, bathing the distant city in a haze of gray and red. Somewhere out there, she knew he was standing in his office, probably looking out over the same bay. Why did she care? Why did the thought of him make her heart ache so terribly? Korra searched for reason. He'd saved her life, when she'd been sick with fever. It was only natural for her to feel indebted to him after that. But then he'd captured her, dispelling any sort of neutral ground between them, thrusting them back into enemy territory.

Korra's lips burned where he'd kissed her. She ran her tongue along the inside of her teeth, swallowing hard. It was wrong to feel this way about him, she told herself firmly. These feelings had no place in a respectable Avatar. Pining over her greatest enemy. She had no right. She had a job to do. She had to take down Amon, destroy the Equalists and eradicate his anti-bending revolution. She'd been training for this kind of thing since she was a girl. Her airbending could use some work, but her firebending, earthbending and waterbending were top notch. No average bender would stand a chance against her.

But Amon was no average bender. Korra groaned, sinking back to the bed. Naga licked her cheek, sensing her turmoil. Even if she could bring herself to face him, how could she defeat him? She'd never be able to strike the killing blow. She shivered when she came upon the awful realization.

She had feelings—strong, devastating feelings—for the leader of the Revolution.

- ….. ….. … … .. … . …..

**A'ight. There ya go! Please gimme feedback. I adore any comments you may have. : )**


	13. Ending

Tenzin's sharp rap on the wooden door made Korra groan, burrowing deeper into her sheets and pillows.

"Korra," he called through the door. "Pema, the children and I are going into the city this afternoon. You'll want to get up if you want to leave with Asami and the Ferret brothers. They're heading downtown in a few minutes."

"Tell them to go without me," Korra drawled.

Tenzin chuckled. "Just be up in time for dinner."

"Can do," she mumbled into the pillow. She heard his footsteps receding and snuggled up into Naga's warmth. The polar bear dog stretched out beside her, a low rumble sounding in her throat as she settled back down. She licked Korra's cheek.

"Gmph. I'm not getting up yet."

Another lick. A blast of hot air over her face. Grumbling, Korra rolled out of bed and stretched. "Fine. I'll get you food, and then will you let me sleep?"

Naga rolled her eyes and gave her a pointed look, as if to say _Haven't you gotten enough beauty sleep already?_

Korra shoved her in the shoulder, and the polar bear dog rolled over with a playful grunt. Tying her bed-messy hair back, she slipped on her boots and headed out the door. Like she'd expected, the air temple was quiet. Tenzin and the others had already taken Oogi over to the city. Yawning, Korra stepped up to the balcony rail and peered out across the bay. The island ferry was slowly chugging away, no doubt with Asami, Bolin and Mako aboard. Sweet. She had the island to herself for the day.

Stretching her hands high over her head, she sauntered down to the dining hall, Naga on her heels. A scrawled note lay on the short wooden table, next to a wrapped bundle. Korra stooped to pick up the note, and smiled.

_ Korra—_

_ Went to town. This is for you. Hope you're up by the time we get home. Love._

_ —Pema_

Korra bent to unwrap the little bundle, grinning when she saw her favorite meal: egg rolls, rice dumplings and a chocolate biscuit. Naga nosed at the bundle, grumbling. Korra pushed her nose away.

"Uh uh. Not yours. Come on, girl, I'll get you some breakfast."

Naga snorted. _Lunch, _she would have said.

"Yeah, yeah," Korra muttered, guiding her friend along with a hand at her wide shoulder. Korra stooped beside the icebox, rummaging around until she pulled out her private stash of beef. The air acolytes were all vegetarians, so Korra didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking off with her and Naga's food. Tearing off a large chunk, she shut the icebox with a click.

"Here you go," Korra sang, tossing the meat through the air toward the polar bear dog. Naga caught it and began snapping away, giving her an appreciative woof around the mouthfuls. Korra laughed and turned back toward the bay, crossing her arms over her chest. She breathed a deep sigh, inhaling the sweet scent of the wind over the water. The breeze carried the faint sounds of the city with it, satos honking, tires squeaking, laughter and voices too faint to make out. A soft smile touched her lips. She'd never get used to hearing these sounds. In her little Water Tribe village when she'd been small, there had been only silence, and the occasional howl of wolf-bears out in the distance. Then, in the White Lotus compound, the high concrete walls had blocked out most natural sounds. Sometimes at night she'd hear the sounds of the other members of the compound training, yelling and grunting as they landed kicks and fireballs into each other's faces. Korra's smile widened. She could get used to this.

Naga snuffled behind her, nuzzling her shoulder blade in search of more food. Korra chuckled and rubbed her fuzzy muzzle.

"Nope. That's all till dinner. Be grateful."

Naga grumbled, but didn't press for more. Instead, she threw out her paws and stretched, arching her back. Her tail began its steady thumping on the floor.

"You want to get out of here, don't you?"

Thump, thump, thump.

Korra grinned, ruffling her best friend's ears. "So do I."

Thump, thump, thump!

Korra tugged on her harness, hauling her to her feet. "Come on. Let's go for a run."

Swinging astride her broad back, Korra clucked her tongue and the two of them were off. Korra laughed, loving the feel of the wind on her faces, roaring in her ears. They raced down the steps from the air temple in four quick bounds, tearing down the beach along the front of the island. Salt water splashed up around Naga's churning legs, hitting Korra in the face. But she just laughed, opening her mouth wide to taste it, throwing her arms wide. Naga woofed, soaring over the sand, and turned to race back up the beach.

They circled the island in a matter of minutes. Once they climbed the steps again to the air temple, Naga was pooped, and so was Korra. The polar bear dog collapsed at the top step, and Korra rolled off with a groan, settling down with one arm draped behind her head, the other twirling in Naga's long white fur. The two of them both let out an exhausted, contented sigh. Her eyes trailed down the ancient carvings on the high domed ceiling. The wind soughed over her hair, skittering it across her face. Korra let her eyelids flutter closed. She'd needed this. The sweet release of freedom, running with her best friend, feeling the wind in her hair, rushing over her face, through her veins. She sighed. Yes, she'd missed this. But it did little to dim the burning in her heart. A weight had settled over her in the past few days. Nothing she did would shake it. A relaxing evening with Pema and the kids, a training session with Tenzin, not even a good hardy earthbending spar with Bolin. She didn't know what it was. No. She _knew… _but she couldn't understand it. Hadn't she put him behind her? This wouldn't stand. She couldn't go on like this. But as much as she fought to banish the thoughts, put the feelings out of her head, bury them deep down, she couldn't.

With a soft groan, Korra sat up. She couldn't allow herself to continue this train of thought. Naga looked up as she left, but didn't move to follow her. Slipping back into her room, Korra moved to sink back down to her bed.

But there was somebody already sitting on it.

Korra reeled back with a shriek, stumbling over her nightstand and landing gracelessly on her butt. The deep laugh resounded around the room, chilling her blood and making her heart leap all at the same time. A firm hand clasped hers, lifting her to her feet. She stared straight into Amon's mask. His golden eyes gleamed from the painted slits, sending a fire through her she hadn't felt since her release. But fear also pounded in her chest. Was he here as Amon… or Noatak?

"What," she gasped, jerking back from him. His grip on her wrist did not break. "Are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said simply.

"And so you snuck into my room and waited on my bed like some creepy stalker, with nobody here?"

He chuckled. "Precisely. I had to wait until the island cleared if I wanted a chance to talk with you."

Korra tried to fight the way her heart was reacting to him, but found she couldn't. "What do you want?" she demanded, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

But before she could pull away, he slid his mask a few inches up his face and yanked her forward, covering her mouth with his own. Korra gasped, struggling in his grip, but he was unyielding. Her fists, pressed up against his chest, turned flat-palm, clutching his shirt. Cursing herself for her weakness, she kissed him back, pouring into him all the uncertainty and confusion and passion she'd felt in the last seven days. His arms slid behind her waist, pressing her into him with so much force she lost her breath. His kiss was wild, like a starving man, and Korra found herself losing touch with reality, lost in the heat. Finally, he drew back, without releasing her, and looked down at her with smoldering golden eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" His low, husky voice sent a thrill through her.

Korra couldn't speak. She just swallowed once, shaking from head to foot. Then she lunged upward, fisting her hands in the back of his hood, and kissed him with all her might. His mouth parted her lips, sending a blazing warmth through her she never thought herself capable of feeling. His hands slid down through her hair, the fingers raking her scalp, the thumbs tracing along the line of her jaw. Korra felt herself melting into him, hardly aware of herself anymore, only aware of his heartbeat against hers, their breaths in perfect synchronization, the blazing fire threatening to consume her.

"Oh, sweet merciful spirits!"

The two of them broke apart abruptly. Korra turned to see Bolin standing, jaw dropped, in the doorway. The bottom dropped out of her stomach.

"Ko…" he gasped. "_Korra?"_

Without a second's hesitation, Amon cut the distance between them and flashed out his arm. Bolin dropped with a soft cry. Korra screamed. Amon turned and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down," he snapped. "I only tapped a chi point. He'll be up in an hour."

Once he released her, Korra dove to her knees, pulling Bolin's head up into her lap. His face looked blissfully slack, unaware of anything in the world. She looked up and glared at Amon. "You didn't have to do that!"

He looked down at her with narrowed eyes. "And what would you have done, Avatar? Stood there and tried to explain why he found you locked in a romantic embrace with your greatest enemy?"

Korra growled, shifting Bolin's form beneath her arms. "Fine," she grunted. "Well, help me with him."

Sighing, Amon brushed her aside and scooped up Bolin's floppy deadweight like a sack of flour. He glanced at her. "Where do you want him?"

"Um." Korra looked around, suddenly frantic. She moved out the door, beckoning him to follow her. "The guest room's just down here. We'll stick him on that bed." She glanced back at him. "You said he'll be up in an hour?"

"Give or take."

Korra led him into the spare room, and motioned to the bunk. Amon stooped and lowered the earthbender's heavy form onto the mattress none too gently. Korra moved forward, straightening the blankets over him, tucking two pillows under his head. Bolin looked so helpless and childlike laying there, she felt another pang of guilt.

"What do you propose to do with him now?" Amon demanded. At Korra's blank look, he waved an exasperated hand. "He saw us, didn't he?"

Korra's face blanched. She looked down at Bolin's still form, her mind working as she struggled for a solution. Then, she had an idea. A crazy one albeit, but it would work. Ducking out of the room, she left Amon standing there with a fist on his hip, darting down the hall to the icebox. Rummaging through it, her groping hand closed around the little glass bottle. Pulling it up, she raced back down the hall, slipping back into the room. She leaned over Bolin, swallowing back her growing guilt, she unstopped the bottle, tipping it over his inert form. The liquid pattered over his tunic, soaking in. Korra dipped her fingers into the tip of the bottle, then reached out and swiped them across his lips and down his chin. They left a yellow-brown stain across his pale skin. Her guilt grew. But how was she supposed to know Bolin was still on the island? Tenzin had told her he'd gone with Mako and Asami to the city for the whole afternoon. With a frustrated sigh, Korra tucked the little bottle into his hand, closing fingers around it.

"Cactus Juice," Amon snorted. "You really think that'll work?"

"Hey," Korra snapped. "Bolin gets into it sometimes. He'll wake up, smelling like Naga's rear end, and nobody will believe him if he starts spouting off stories about us." Korra rolled her eyes to the ceiling, snaking a hand back through her hair. "I can't believe we got ourselves into this. This is stupid. He wasn't even supposed to be here. And neither were _you." _She turned to look at him, fighting the way her stomach quivered at the sight of those golden eyes. "What are we doing, Amon? You and I both know this isn't going to work out. We can't keep seeing each other. It's got… got to end."

She hated herself for the way her voice faltered at the end. She dropped her eyes to her boots, unwilling to look at him. For a long moment, the only sound in the room was Bolin's raspy breathing.

"You want it to end." Amon's voice was soft. "Do you deny the reaction you have to me? You can't lie to a bloodbender, Korra. I can feel your heart racing, even now."

Korra crossed her arms over her chest, as if to shield her heart from him. "I…" She swallowed. "I don't _want _it to. But we can't go on like this. We're enemies. If Tenzin or—or _Mako—_found out…" She shut her eyes, shuddering as she imagined their faces. "We just weren't meant to be, Noatak."

Something vulnerable and pained flashed behind his golden eyes at the sound of his birth name. He sighed, clasping both this hands behind his head as he looked at the floor. "So this is it, then. You wish to be enemies once more."

"I don't wish it. It's just… the way it's got to be."

"I understand." His voice took on that cool, hard edge it used to have. "I'm sorry I let this drag on for this long." Straightening, he let his arms fall to his sides, fixing her with a cold stare. "The next time we meet, Avatar, there shall be nothing there." Korra winced at the use of her title. So, they were back to that again. Amon must have mistaken her expression for something else, for he added, "You needn't worry. All memory of our time together will be erased the moment I step off this island. Until then…"

He stepped forward, curling and arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Korra shut her eyes against the sudden burning behind her lids as he lowered his mouth to take hers. The kiss was soft, slow, full of longing and pain. Korra clutched his tunic with trembling fists, aching for him to just hold her like this, to never let him go, though she knew she had to. When he pulled back, he straightened his mask, and walked past her without another word. Korra kept her eyes clenched shut, listening to the sound of his footsteps fading away.

After a few moments, the air temple was silent once more. Korra held her breath, trying to still the quaking inside of her. But it would not be stilled. Slowly, she let herself sink to her knees, burying her face in the mattress beside Bolin's lifeless arm. All the pain, confusion, anger and tumult inside her rose in a bitter, gut-wrenching sob. She finally let herself release the tears blocked up inside of her. They flowed out, dampening the sheets and burning in her eyes.

She sat like that for a long time, just crying into the bed. Then, with infinite slowness, she stood up, dried her eyes, and walked back out the door to her room.

"It never happened," she whispered to herself as she collapsed onto her bed. She let herself sink face down onto the pillow. She felt oddly still inside. Numb. Like stone.

_It never happened._


	14. Secrets

**Haha, you guys crack me up. You didn't that was seriously going to be the end, did you? I'm not that cruel. Nope. But please, keep pouring in ideas cuz I'm not entirely sure where to go from here. Here's to false alarms ; )**

**_..._..._..._..._..._..._**

_The floor was cold beneath her knees. She knelt there, her breath scraping in her ears, watching from behind the curtain as the footsteps drew nearer. A bead of sweat trickled down her temple. The pair of boots stopped. Waiting. Listening. Korra's heartbeat felt like it was about to skyrocket out of her chest. Just when she thought for sure she'd been discovered, the feet moved on, the heels clicking with chilling weight against the stone floor._

_Korra let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding._

_Suddenly, her body seized. Everything seized. It was like her blood was writhing her veins, straining against her organs, twisting and stabbing inside her. Korra screamed. Her body lifted through the air, bending at impossible angles. Her scream strangled in her throat. _

_A blast of fire ricocheted out of the darkness, and Korra heard Mako's furious bellow, "Let her go!"_

_Then his pained yell, as Amon made a fist in the air and brought him, paralyzed like her, into the air. The two of them struggled against the bloodbending grip, but to no avail. With practiced ease, Amon lifted his arms and slammed them into the ground. Korra saw stars. _

_Her body seized again, jerking up to her knees. Korra cried out, trying to twist away, but that cold, steel grip tightened in the back of her collar. _

_"No!" she yelped._

_"Korra!" Mako cried. _

_Korra gasped as his thumb found her forehead. She strained to fight, to grab hold of something, anything, but she could feel the power oozing out of her, slipping away, drawn to that horrible grip on her forehead. Her eyes clenched shut. No, no, no, no…_

_He released her, and she slumped forward. There was nothing. Everything was gone. She was empty, empty…_

_The cold voice was a sneer as he towered over her. "I told you I would destroy you."_

"No!" Korra screamed, jolting upright in the bed. Her whole body was slick with sweat, the sheets around her drenched and twisted around her body. She laid back against the pillows, trying to still her ragged breathing, her racing heart. A warm head rested itself on her forearm with a soft whine. Korra turned, resting an arm over Naga's concerned face.

"It's okay, Naga," she whispered. "It was just… a bad dream."

The polar bear dog pressed her nose into Korra's side, tugging under her arm and lifting her halfway out of bed. Korra smiled, trying to shake off the raw terror of her nightmare.

"Okay, okay. I know. Time to get up."

Korra untangled herself from the dampened sheets and stretched, banishing the last traces of fear. It was just a nightmare. Nothing that would ever happen. Taking a deep breath, she patted Naga on the head and rose to head down to the dining hall.

"I thought you said you'd be up by the time we got back?" chuckled a voice. Korra looked up to see Pema, one hand on her hip, tapping a wooden spoon against her palm. The rest of her friends had seated themselves around the table, waiting for her to serve the food.

"Ah, you know Korra," Mako drawled, doing a poor, high-pitched mimic of her voice. "'The mornings are evil'."

"Hey, I don't sound like that," Korra laughed, seating herself cross-legged at the other end of the table.

"I suppose that means afternoons are evil, too," Pema said, setting a bowl of steaming rice down in the center of the table. "You should have come with us. Tenzin had some things to settle with the Council, so the children and I went shopping."

"Look what I got!" Ikki trilled, stretching forward to jingle a pretty blue charm bracelet on her arm.

"That's pretty," Korra complimented. Ikki beamed at her. She elbowed her sister in the ribs. "Show her the lame books _you _got, Jinora."

"They are far from lame," the older girl pouted. "I'll have you know it's a historical saga of the never-before-told account of the final battle between—"

"It was _booooo-ring," _Meelo grumped, thumping his forehead against the table. "Shopping's for _girls."_

Korra grinned at him. "I'm not a huge fan of it either, Meel. I prefer to conk some heads together."

"Me too!" the boy declared adamantly, smacking a fist against the table. "Whaddya say, you and me, go messing with some air acolytes after dinner?"

"That's hardly an appropriate activity for an Avatar," Pema admonished, failing to hide the smile on her lips. "She'd do better to continue her airbending training with…"

"Whoa," said Mako. "Bro, you look… awful."

Korra stiffened as Bolin stumbled into the dining room, one hand scratching his disheveled head, the other still clutching the bottle of cactus juice.

"Oh, Bolin," Pema groaned. "Tell me you haven't gotten into that again."

"I…" Bolin shook his head is if to clear it. "I, um, didn't drink any of it. I just woke up with…"

Bolin's blurry green eyes moved around the room, resting on Korra. They widened a fraction.

"Korra," he rasped. "What that—in your room… was that _real?"_

Korra looked at him, quickly darting her eyes around the room to take in the confused expressions. "I… uh, don't know what you're talking about, Bolin."

Bolin swallowed, obviously trying to piece together the fragmented visions of what he'd seen before Amon knocked him out. "Well…" Now a bloom of color darkened his cheeks. "In your room… Guys… I saw Amon, in Korra's room."

"What?" Tenzin jerked to his feet, instantly on alert. "You saw him here? What was he doing?"

Bolin's face went impossibly darker. "Er… well, he was… um, kissing Korra."

Korra's face went red as a beet. She opened her mouth to deny the outrageous accusation. But suddenly, Mako, Meelo, Ikki, and Pema all burst out laughing.

"Oh, bro," Mako howled. "That is the wildest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. You've got to lay off the cactus juice, man. Give it here."

His face as dark as Korra's, Bolin crossed the room and dropped the little bottle into Mako's outstretched hand. Mako reeled back, waving his arms in a show of disgust.

"Geez, Bo! You smell worse than Toza's gym after a match gone sour. Go take a shower and sober up."

"I _am _sober."

"Your brother is right, Bolin," came Tenzin's cool voice. "You're forbidden to indulge yourself any more with that foul beverage. I think you should eat something to settle your stomach, and go to bed early tonight."

Bolin opened his mouth, looking so pathetically lost, Korra felt her heart twist for him. Then he snapped his mouth shut, reached down and picked up a whole bowl of rice, then turned and shuffled down the hallway. Korra stared after him, biting her lip. She wished she could tell him. At least tell somebody. She glanced up and encountered Asami's emerald gaze. Something flickered behind the girl's dark eyes. Something knowing. Korra quickly looked away, swallowing the rest of her food and excusing herself to her room.

Naga lay sprawled across her bed, drooling on her pillow. Her tail thumped when Korra entered. With a sigh, Korra let herself sink down onto the mattress, burrowing her face into the polar bear dog's warm fur. At least they'd avoided the explosion she'd been dreading. She still felt bad about framing Bolin like that, but she hadn't had any other choice. Pushing her guilt aside, she sighed into Naga's snowy pelt.

"What am I going to do, girl?" she murmured into her best friend's silken cheek. Naga whined and nuzzled the back of her head.

"Korra?" The knock at the door made her sit up, her heart instantly pounding. Asami's voice continued, a little hesitant. "May I come in?"

"Yeah."

The door creaked open, and her friend's pale face peeked into the room.

"Are you okay, Korra?"

Korra straightened, brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You can't lie to me as easily as you can Mako and the others." Asami moved to sit down on the bed beside Korra. "I saw your face back there."

Korra winced. She slid her eyes away from the other girl's penetrating gaze, tightening her arms around her knees.

"Bolin wasn't just a rambling drunk this afternoon, was he?"

Korra dropped her forehead to her knees. Here it came. Asami's gentle hand touched her shoulder, oddly comforting.

"Korra… do you have feelings for this man?"

Korra didn't look up from her knees. "No."

Asami sighed. "Korra, you're my only girl friend. I'd hoped we could at least be honest with each other."

There was that guilt again. Gnawing at her insides. Korra clenched her eyes shut, but slowly raised her head.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen," she whispered, everything coming out in a gush. "We were in the cave—I saved his life—I didn't know he was so… so _human—_it all just happened so fast. And when the Equalists captured me—he helped me escape, risking everything just so he could help me. Oh, Spirits, Asami, I've gotten in so over my head. I…" Her voice broke. "I don't know what to do…"

Her friend's warm arms wrapped around her, and Korra found her head buried in the taller girl's shoulder, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Shhh," Asami whispered, rubbing a palm over her shoulder blades in soothing circles. "It's all right."

"Don't…" Korra gasped, sniffing. "Don't tell anybody, o…okay?"

"Of course I won't." Asami squeezed her tight. "Your secret's safe with me." She let her go, and Korra saw a devious light in her bright green eyes. "Tell me one thing though. If you kissed him… you saw what's under that mask, right?" Her lips quirked in a mischievous grin. "Is he handsome?"

Korra felt her face warm, but she admitted, "Very."

"I knew it. He's not really scarred, is he?"

"A little. But not near as bad as he makes it out to be." She bit her lip, guilt washing over her. But she had to confide in someone. "Asami? I have to tell you something. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. I mean it."

Her friend chuckled, sitting back with her arms crossed. She cocked an eyebrow. "Well, if I told you one secret's safe, all your others will be too. So spill it."

Korra took a deep breath. "He's a bender."

Asami's smile faded. A glimmer of fear flickered behind her mascara-rimmed eyes. "What? But I thought…"

"Yeah, I did too. He uses bloodbending to steal people's bending."

"He's a waterbender." Asami's brow furrowed. "That makes him more dangerous than we imagined."

"I just had to tell someone. I don't want to keep it bottled up inside me. Not when the information could protect you guys in the future when we run into him again. But I don't want his secret to get out. His followers would turn against him, and everything he's worked for… it would all come crashing down. I can't ruin him like that."

Asami's frown deepened. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Korra dropped her eyes. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes," she whispered.

Asami sighed. "Well, don't worry. My lips are sealed. The two of you are going to have to be more careful, though. You can't keep dumping cactus juice on Bolin whenever he waltzes in on you guys."

The pain in Korra's chest came rushing back. "You won't have to worry about that. We're not going to be seeing each other anymore. He made that crystal clear. As far as he's concerned, we're over."

Asami's eyes ticked between hers, missing nothing. "But not as far as you're concerned?"

Korra closed her eyes, hating how her throat welled up again. "I know it can't happen. I know the risks are too great. I know we're enemies, on two separate sides of a war. But… I can't crush these feelings. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even…"She trailed off, realizing she'd said too much.

But Asami only nodded, a sad smile on her lips. "Not even Mako?"

Korra nodded. Her friend chuckled. "It's all right, Korra. I knew about that, probably before you guys even did. It's nice to know I won't have as much competition anymore."

Korra managed a faint smile. "Thank you, Asami," she whispered.

Asami leaned forward to hug her again. "Hey," she murmured. "That's what friends are for, right?"


	15. Nightmares

_The darkness swirled around her. Korra fought it, struggling to raise her head from the cold metal ground. She looked up, fighting the blackness. Mako… NO! He was going to take Mako's bending!_

_"No!" she cried, lurching to her feet. Her fist moved of its own accord, slamming with incredible force into the air. Amon looked up, his eyes widening with shock, before he was blasted backwards, slamming against the far wall._

_Korra stared down at her trembling hands. Did… Did she just airbend?_

_The blackness swirled around her once more. Someone had her in an icy grip, pressing down at the vulnerable chi point at the back of her neck. Korra gasped, trying to struggle against the viselike hold, but her bones wouldn't cooperate. Her blood seemed frozen in her veins._

_"Death," a voice hissed in her ear. "The Ultimate Equalizer."_

_The thumb found her forehead. Korra squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the power drain from her… her very core, her being, sucked away into a roiling oblivion…_

_She fell forward with a silent scream. The cold stone floor rushed up to meet her. She felt herself fading._

_"I told you I would destroy you."_

Korra's scream echoed off the walls of her bedroom. She leaped out of bed, sending a blast of fire at the wall. Naga yelped, scrambling back from her. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She stood, panting, on top of her mattress, staring at the fresh scorch mark on the wall. Her heart still hammered in her chest.

"Korra!" Footsteps thundered down the hallway. Seconds passed before Tenzin burst into the room, garbed in a long red sleep-tunic, his eyes wild with worry. He hand his fists raised, his feet planted in an airbending stance. His blue eyes swept the room, taking in the scorched wall, Korra's pale face, Naga's stunned posture. Slowly, he lowered his fists.

"Are you all right?"

Korra stared at him. Slowly, she lowered her own fists, shame heating her face. "Uh… yeah. I'm sorry I woke you." She swallowed, fighting to still her racing heart. "And sorry about the wall."

Tenzin sighed, running a hand over his clean shaven airbender tattoo. He moved to sit beside her on the bed, while Korra lowered herself down from where she stood, feet splayed, ready to fight.

"More nightmares?"

Korra glanced at him. "How did you know?"

Tenzin rested his hands on his knees, his face suddenly looking much older than his forty years. "My father used to have them, when he was your age. Sometimes they'd keep him up for nights on end."

Korra sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest. She rested her forehead against them. She reached up to brush her sweaty hair away from where it lay plastered against her cheeks.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered. "They won't go away."

"Sometimes the Avatar is blessed with a special gift," Tenzin explained. With a glance at her face, he amended, "Or a curse, to see things before they happen. Would you mind telling me what was in your dream?"

Korra hesitated, gnawing her lower lip. "I saw… Amon. He took my bending. He was going to take Mako's but…I think I stopped him. With airbending."

"Hmm." Tenzin stroke his sharp brown beard, his blue eyes deep with thought.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. Unlike your visions before, this isn't a replay of events that occurred in the past. Perhaps this is a revelation of what could happen in the future."

"What?" Korra's heart tried to slam its way out of her ribcage. She leaped off the bed and started pacing in frantic circles. "No. Amon can't take my bending. He—" she stopped herself, about to say _he wouldn't. _

"Perhaps Aang is only trying to warn you about what could happen," Tenzin replied. "Not what is sure to happen. He could be warning you onto a different path."

"But what can I do to avoid—" Korra swallowed, trying to swallow the tremor in her voice. "_That?"_

Tenzin paused. "I urge you to meditate on this. Perhaps you'll find something we're not seeing."

Korra's feet felt like they were wearing a track in the floor. With a sigh, Tenzin reached out and caught her arm. "Korra, stop that. Wearing a hole in the floor won't help you solve anything."

Korra sat down on the bed beside him, shutting her eyes. It wouldn't—couldn't—happen. Amon would never do that to her. And yet, he'd told her, before he'd left Air Temple Island, that the moment they parted they would become enemies once again. What was there to stop him from destroying her now? Only now… now he wouldn't simply destroy her bending, he'd take her heart along with it.

"Korra." Tenzin's voice was soft. "Do you have something… else… you wish to tell me?"

Korra pressed her lips together. She wanted to. Oh, Spirits, she wished she could tell him the whole thing. She couldn't handle being alone any more. She had Asami, yes, but she needed someone older, wiser, someone to help her through this terrifying mess. But even as the thoughts coursed through her, she was shaking her head.

"No," she whispered. "That's it."

Tenzin sighed, knowing she had more on her mind. But instead he patted her shoulder and rose, stretching. "All right, then. Try and get some sleep. You won't be skimping out on your airbending training tomorrow."

Korra gave him a weak smile. "I won't. I'll be up bright and early, like I'm supposed to."

Tenzin left her door cracked when he left, probably to hear if she had any more nightmares. She could hear his heavy footsteps padding back down the hall to his room. Her throat tightened. She was lucky to have him, she knew. She wished something awful that she could confide in him. But she didn't know what he'd do. Would he be understanding? Furious? Ground her to the island like he had when she'd first gotten to the city?

With a soft sigh, she thumped back onto her bed. Naga curled up beside her, resting her chin on her stomach. Korra slid her fingers through her furry ears, letting her eyes fall closed.

The dreams were different this time. Foreign, yet somehow just as terrifying. Instead of Amon's face, or the Equalists, the face of a strange, violet-eyed girl filled her nightmares. Her full red lips were curled in a snarl, her pale violet eyes glowing with a hatred that sent chills down Korra's spine.

_"Hello, Avatar Korra." _The blood red lips widen in a frightening smile. _"My name is Sakura. I am to be your end."_

And then, from all around her, a sea of monsters rose. Only they weren't really monsters. They were people—only with white skin and eyes dead and staring, their rotted hands lifting, reaching for her, fingers curling for her throat…

Korra awoke in a cold sweat, her arms wrapped tightly around Naga's neck. Her polar bear dog whined and licked her cheek with a scratchy wet tongue. Korra untangled herself and sat up, pushing her damp, messy hair back from her eyes.

"Oh, _crap," _she rasped, seeing the way the shadows lengthened across her room. She was late for airbending training. Diving out of bed, she pulled on her boots and sprinted down the hallway. Passing the dining hall, she decided she'd skip breakfast today.

She rushed out into the courtyard. Her heart sank. Ikki, Jinora, and Tenzin were already there. Her airbending teacher looked highly peeved, tapping one foot against the smooth marble ground. Korra skidded to a stop, breathless, and gave him her most winning smile.

"Hey-y, Tenzin. Top of the mornin' to ya."

Aang's son rolled his eyes to the sky, muttered something about his mother under his breath, and turned toward the spinning gates Korra hated so much.

"Right. Well, now that my student is finally here, let us begin."

Training was rigorous and brutal. Korra had mastered it shortly after joining the Fire Ferrets team, but Tenzin still made her train on it every day. It was hard enough as it was, but now the airbender children were allowed to throw blasts of air her way, knocking her every which way into the gates and sending her flying more often than she'd care to admit. Once the training session was over, Korra lay flat on the marble ground, panting, her hair blown into a rat's nest thicker than Naga's tail fur. Ikki giggled and jumped on her stomach, pounding on her shoulders.

"Come on, Korra, get up! Pema says we're going to the city today."

Korra groaned. "Didn't you go to the city yesterday?"

"But _Kooooraaaaaa, _they're rebuilding the pro-bending arena! Butaka wants all the teams there to claim the gym slots. You don't want to get the morning slot again, do you?"

Korra was on her feet in seconds. "Spirits, no. Let's go. Mako and Bolin coming?"

"They're already down there. Come on, we'll take Oogi."

The trip down to the city took a quarter of the time of a ferry ride. Within an hour, Korra and Ikki were heading down to the pro-bending stadium. Korra waved to Ikki as her little friend skipped on down to the lobby to play with Skoochy and the other boys who'd gathered around, waiting for the grand opening. Korra headed to the locker room, that familiar excitement boiling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't wait to begin training again, feeling the sweat on her brow, the feel of the gym floor beneath her feet as she pounded away in the traditional earthbending steps.

She changed into her Fire Ferret outfit and was about to head down to the gym when she ran smack into someone coming up the stairs.

"Ow," she groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Ow—oh, hey, Korra, I was just coming to find you."

Korra looked up to see Mako, rubbing his jaw where they'd collided. He grinned down at her, albeit a little painfully.

"Hey. We're still early for Butaka's sign-up. Can we talk?"

Korra swallowed. There was a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. "Uh, yeah. Okay. Here?"

"Yeah." He turned, running a hand back through his spiked black hair. He seemed to be searching for words, flailing. It was cute, in a way. "Look…"

"Oh, just spit it out."

Mako took a deep breath, turning back to her. His light brown eyes blazed. "When Tarrlok took you, I kind of… went crazy. I didn't know where you were, or what was happening to you. I was so worried I wouldn't see you again. I just… I don't know how else to say this, but I think… I like you. _Really _like you."

Korra stood, staring at him. She swallowed hard. Then again. "Um. Whoa. Thanks, Mako… I…"

But before she could get anything else out, he was across the room in two long strides, catching her by the waist and kissing her. Korra gasped, hesitating a moment before returning it. Mako's lips were soft, and sweet. A little… too sweet. It was nothing like the wild hunger of Amon's passionate kiss. The feel of his lips of hers felt strange and foreign. Her body didn't respond like she had when _he'd _kissed her. Guilt swam in her chest. She couldn't play with him like this. Gently moving her hands to press against his chest, she pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

For a moment, they both stared at each other. Korra didn't know what to say. Neither did he.

Then, all of a sudden, a deep voice sounded from out of the shadows, making her blood freeze in her veins.

"An interesting state of affairs to walk in on. Fancy seeing you here, Avatar."


	16. Benefactor

**Okay, I just have to post this on here, because it's incredible. Fan-art inspired originally by "The Cave", but it first perfectly with the beginning of my story as well! By an incredible deviant artists Moni158 (the same artist who did the cover picture for this story), the link for it is here post/31644263812/fanart-from-the-amorra-fic-called-the . **

** image/31644263812 **

**Anyway, happy Easter to all of you! Hope your days are all blessed by Jesus : )**

…**. …. ….. ….. … ….. ….. …..**

Korra spun around, her heart in her throat. Amon emerged from the shadows, his golden eyes gleaming from the slits of his mask with a cold, cruel glow.

"Korra, get behind me!" Mako cried, pushing her back and leaping to shield her, fists raised.

The dark figure only laughed. He raised a hand, and before Mako could release a barrage of firebending, he cried out in pain, dropping to his knees. His back arched in unnatural flexibility, the veins in his neck protruding as he yelled with agony.

"Amon, stop!" Korra cried, sprinting forward. But Amon raised his other fist, and her insides turned to ice. Korra staggered to a stop, held by an invisible grip, rigid as a statue. Her heart pounded with fear.

"Korra," Mako gasped. "He's—a bloodbender!"

Amon chuckled, lowering his hands to his sides. Mako and Korra remained frozen. "Your little friend seems highly observant, Avatar."

"Don't do this," she begged, struggling in the viselike grip. "Please!"

"Why should I not? This is the perfect opportunity to rid Republic City of its two greatest nuisances: the Avatar and her little playmate. When I take your bending, the war will be over. My revolution will have no boundaries."

"You—" Korra gasped, still fighting it. She watched Amon's fingers curl at his side, and her lungs screamed in pain as the muscles in her chest tightened, the blood flow constricting. She choked out the next words, "You don't want to do this."

"And why don't I?"

"There's—someone else, an enemy…" Korra was thrust out on a limb now, but she was flailing for any excuse to stall time, to give Tenzin and the others an opening to come to their rescue. She plunged ahead, trusting her gut. "A greater enemy than either of us have ever faced."

"And who might this be?"

"A girl," Korra rasped, remembering her dream. "A girl with violet eyes. She's coming—from the Northern Water Tribe. I saw her, in her village, in a vision."

Amon's golden eyes flickered behind the mask. When he spoke, his voice had changed. It was no longer mocking, humoring. It carried the slight edge of uneasiness. "What is her name?"

Korra clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth against the pain. "Sakura."

Amon dropped her with a jerk. Mako gasped, curling onto his side, sucking in air with ragged desperation. Korra staggered back, trembling, and looked up. Amon's eyes were wider than she'd ever seen them before.

"That's… not possible." His voice was just a whisper. There was no longer any hint of menace in it. His eyes snapped back up to hers. "You're sure of this?" he demanded.

Korra swallowed. "It was just a vision," she backtracked.

"But you saw her. You saw her and you heard her name. You're sure it was Sakura?"

Korra nodded. Then, without warning, Amon crossed the room in three quick strides and grabbed her chin in his hand. Korra gasped and tried to pull away, but found she could not.

"Let her go," Mako rasped from the floor, but Amon's renewed bloodbending grip kept him down.

"Tonight," Amon whispered, his breath cool over her face. "Midnight. Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. We will discuss this." His grip tightened on her jaw, his face moving inches from hers. "Come alone. Clear?"

Korra glared at him. The fingers tightened, bruising. "Am I _clear?"_

"Transparent," she growled.

His narrowed eyes held hers a moment longer. Then, without another word, he let her go, melting into the shadows. Korra stood there, heart hammering in her ribs, and heard Mako gasp as he struggled back to his feet.

"Don't just stand there," he rasped, stumbling forward. "We've got to go after him!"

Korra followed him halfheartedly into the darkness, knowing there was no way they'd find Amon again if he didn't want to be found. Her chin still tingled from where he'd touched her.

Mako stormed into the darkness, blasting fireballs in frustration. "I can't find him!"

"He's gone." Korra put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Mako. At least we've still got our bending."

"Korra, you are _not _going to Memorial Island tonight." Mako's voice was a fervent hiss. "It's too dangerous. He'll just ambush you again."

"Mako, he knows something about my vision. What other choice to I have?"

"The choice to keep your bending!" He exploded. "And your life!"

"Korra?" Bolin's voice echoed from down the stairs. His concerned face popped out of the darkness. "Mako? Were you guys talking to someone?"

"Yeah," Mako growled. "Amon was here. Waiting for us."

"_Amon?" _Bolin's face paled. "You mean… _heeeeeere? _In the locker room?"

"Yep." Korra rubbed the back of her neck where her muscles had pinched together in the bloodbending attack. "Ouch."

"Did he attack you guys? Are you hurt? Did he take your bending? Where did he go? What did he want? Oh, gosh, we've got to tell Tenzin—"

"Slow down, Bo," Korra interrupted, unable to hold in a tense laugh. "We're fine. But yes, we've got to tell Tenzin. Where is he?"

Bolin's frightened face melted into a blissful expression. "Oh, he's up with Butaka, talking with the most _byooooooo_tiful girl I've ever seen. Daa-aang, she's good lookin'. She's got these pretty violet eyes and these big ol' red lips, and… what?"

He stopped at the look on Korra's face. She didn't know she was falling backwards until Mako caught her under the arms, stopping her fall. She felt like all the blood had drained from her body.

"Whoa, easy there." Bolin reached forward, taking her hand and helping her back up.

"Korra, was that the girl from your vision?" Mako demanded, holding her steady.

Korra couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe. No. It couldn't be happening. The monsters from her nightmare flashed before her eyes, the cold, dead hands reaching for her throat, clammy fingers reaching to strangle her…

"Korra?" Mako's arms tightened around her.

"I…" Her voice was ragged. "I don't know."

"Well…" Bolin looked thoroughly spooked. "Let's go up and find Tenzin. Sakura's up there with Butaka and the rest. He'll… know what to do."

Korra stumbled up the stairs behind Bolin, Mako's arm tight around her waist. Her knees kept buckling. She didn't know why. She'd never heard of this girl before. It was just a dream. Nothing that should send such paralyzing fear into her gut like that.

They reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hallway towards the lobby. Korra saw three men standing there. The announcer for the pro-bending matches, Butaka—the team coordinator—and Tenzin. Her eyes landed on the fourth member of the group—and all her breath left her in a rush. The young woman looked to be in her twenties. Her dark hair hung in waves down her back, falling in perfect curls around her face like Asami's did. Her skin was pale, creamy, a smooth flawless kind of beauty. She was tall, taller than Korra, and had trim athletic curves that bespoke strength and speed. She turned as they approached, and Korra's blood froze in her veins. That smile. Those white teeth. Those blood red lips, the pale violet eyes.

"Ah, look who's come to join us." Butaka stepped aside, making room for them in the circle. He waved an arm. "Come, come. Meet the kind benefactor whose generous donations have made the rebuilding of the pro-bending arena possible."

Tenzin turned, dipping his head to the three of them as they approached. "Korra, Mako, this is Miss Natsuki. She's agreed to help sponsor the reconstruction of the arena."

The girl turned, her smile widening when she laid eyes on Korra. Korra felt her whole body stiffen.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar. I'm so pleased to finally meet you. Call me Sakura."

She extended a hand. Korra stared at it for a moment. She had no choice but to take it. Sakura's hand was cold. Ice cold.

"I hear you're from the Southern Water Tribe? I'm from the North. A pleasure to meet another waterbender down in these parts. I haven't gotten much except earth and fire. No offense, Bo."

She grinned at Bolin, easily using his given nickname. Bolin swallowed twice and beamed at her, looking like a sappy love-struck puppy. Sakura's slid her eyes over to Mako.

"Ah, so here's the second handsome Fire Ferret brother?" She stretched out a hand, and Korra felt Mako stiffen beside her as she slid her fingers down his wrist to take his hand. He didn't return the handshake, just kept his arm stiff. Sakura's eyes flickered slightly, some of the warmth going out of her plastered smile. She took her hand away.

"So, shall we get down to business yet?" Butaka tapped his foot. "I haven't got all day."

"Yeah," Korra said, tearing her eyes away from the smooth-faced girl. "We'll take any opening that's not in the morning."

"Well, you're in luck. I've got three. Two afternoons, one evening."

"Evening," Mako declared. Korra nodded.

"All right, that's settled then. You'll be here by seven thirty sharp or those doors get closed and someone else fills your slot. Got it?"

"Got it," Korra replied.

Sakura smiled. "I'll be watching your progress with interest, Korra. I hope we meet again soon."

Normally Korra didn't like it when people used her title. She preferred they used her name. But there was something in the way this girl said it that made her hair stand on end. It was like she'd defiled it, somehow. Used it. Nausea curled in her stomach, but she couldn't explain why. What was this? Who was this woman?

"Korra." Tenzin's voice carried a hint of concern. "Are you all right?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Mako spoke for her. "Of course she's not all right. We were just attacked, downstairs. By Amon."

A collective gasp went around the circle. The high-voiced announcer stepped forward, his eyebrows shot high up on his forehead. "Amon? Leader of the Equalists? _Here, _in my stadium?"

"Amon?" Sakura's voice peaked with interest. "That anti-bending revolutionist?"

"Where is he?" Tenzin demanded. He reached forward, gripping Korra's arm. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Korra whispered. "We're okay. Tenzin, I…" She stopped, her eyes flicking toward Sakura. She swallowed hard. "I'm meeting him, tonight at Memorial Island."

"_What?" _Tenzin's voice was hoarse. "Korra, are you thinking clearly? Do you remember what happened last time?"

"I told her she shouldn't go," Mako added. "It's stupid. He'll only ambush her again."

Tenzin took her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Korra, you didn't agree to this, did you?"

Korra set her jaw, meeting his gaze. "I did."

"Korra," Bolin moaned. "No offense, but you're an idiot."

"Why?" Tenzin demanded. "What is the reason for this meeting? Why could you not have one of us go with you?"

"He said it had to be me. Alone. And…" Korra bit her lip, again glancing at Sakura. The girl's violet eyes were shrewd, calculating. Korra swallowed hard. "I can't tell you."

Mako released an exasperated sigh, dropping his chin to his chest. "You're going off to meet a man who most certainly wants you dead, alone, in the middle of Republic City bay, without any backup. And you won't even tell us a _reason?"_

Korra shut her eyes. She knew what they were thinking. This was crazy. Even she admitted it was crazy. She didn't know what Amon had planned for her on the island. He might take her bending, once and for all. He might ambush her again, with his Equalists. For all she knew, he might kill her. Something within her recoiled at that thought. He wouldn't. She didn't know why, but she knew, deep down, that he wasn't capable of that kind of betrayal. If there was any shell of the man she knew left, the man that was Noatak, deep within him… he would never do such a thing.

"Korra," Tenzin whispered, taking her chin in his large palm. The action was far gentler than Amon's. He tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his worried blue eyes. "Is there any way we can change your mind about this?"

Korra looked back into his gaze, wishing she could console him somehow. "No," she whispered.

Tenzin sighed. Straightening, he let her go. His face was pained, but set. "She has made her decision," he declared. "I will not stop her."

"What?" Butaka bellowed, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's one of my best players, Mister. She brings in the yuans like nobody's business! I'm not about to let her go waltzing off to her death."

"If the Avatar's made up her mind, she's made up her mind." Sakura's smooth voice set Korra's teeth on edge. She turned to see the girl approaching Butaka, her jaw set in a grim line. There was a strange glint in her eye. "Do you want to face the wrath of her bending? Be my guest. Try to stop her. I'd like to watch this."

Butaka hesitated. He glared at his young benefactor, but didn't make another sound. Sakura smiled, soft and sweet.

"When are you meeting him?" Bolin asked, his voice timid.

Korra took a deep breath. "Midnight."

Bolin rolled his eyes. "What is it with you guys and midnight?"

Tenzin ran a hand over his smooth head. "All right, then. It's settled. Korra, I want you to come back to Air Temple Island with me. It may be too late for this, but I want to teach you some techniques to block a chi attack, should it come to it."

Korra nodded. Bolin tried to give her a weak smile. "Cool. You're going to learn how to block getting your chi blocked. If you come back, teach me some anti-blocking blocker moves!"

Korra gave him a hug. "_When _I come back, Bolin," she corrected. "I will."


	17. Accident

**Oops. Well, apparently the link didn't work out like I posted it. I'll try posting it again, but if you really want to see the fan-art, just go to my profile. I changed it so it's now my Avatar picture. It's a really great pic. I highly recommend you go see it. : ) **

** post/31644263812/fanart-from-the-amorra-fic-called -the**

**Any-who, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. However, I'm starting to run out of ideas of what to write next! Feel free to review and give me any suggestions you may have, and I just may add them in! : ) Again, thanks so much for your awesome comments! Enjoy this one. **

…**. ….. ….. …. … ….. … …..**

Korra shivered in the night wind, her arms wrapped around her torso, staring out over the waters of the bay. Republic City's lights glittered in the distance, softened by the marine fog. A few stars broke the inky blackness of the sky, but the moon was blocked out by clouds.

"I trust you kept to our agreement."

"Gah!" Korra squeaked, whipping around. Amon stood in the shadows just a few feet away, his arms folded over his chest. Those golden eyes gleamed behind the smooth ivory mask. "How can you be so dang _silent _all the time?"

"Practice," he replied, a hint of amusement coloring his tone. "Years of it."

Korra crossed her arms over her chest, wishing her stupid heart would stop beating so fast at the mere sight of him. "I'm alone," she replied, answering his earlier statement. She cocked an eyebrow. "I hope you kept your end of the deal, too? Or is this going to be a sad repeat of last time?"

" The last time we met, I had not agreed to the terms. But seeing as this time I was the one to lay them down, I've kept my word. I have brought no one with me."

"Good." Korra hesitated. "So… what's this about?"

"Your vision." Amon took a step closer, and Korra had to stand her ground from taking a step back. Her heart pounded a little faster. "This girl, Sakura. I believe you met her after our encounter this afternoon?"

Korra glared. "I hope you're going to apologize for that."

"I see no reason to."

"Bloodbending me and my friend? Was that really necessary?"

His eyes narrowed behind the mask. "I wanted a sure way to get your attention, as you seemed fairly occupied with him pawing all over your face."

Korra felt the heat surge to her face. "You were watching that," she choked. She took a step back, curling her hands into fists. "That's—that's none of your business. Mako and I…" She stopped. A ridiculous notion occurred to her, so crazy she almost laughed. "Wait." She stepped forward, squinting at his face in the dim light. "Are you… _jealous?"_

He snorted. "Hardly. It was simply an amusing situation to intrude upon. Honestly I didn't imagine a scrawny, spike-haired little boy to be your type."

Korra laughed. "Oh? And what is my type, Amon? Tall, dark, mysterious revolutionists in masks?"

"I didn't say that."

"You _are _jealous."

"Stop being a child."

"Then admit it."

"No!"

Korra couldn't contain another burst of laughter. "Oh, this is just too good. You drug me all the way out here to whine about me kissing my pro-bending teammate. And I thought you were cold."

"Can we get to the point? I called you out here to discuss your vision on Sakura Natsuki."

"Right." Korra let her grin fade a little. "What about her?"

All teasing was gone from his gaze. His voice was intensely serious. "Do you know who she is?"

Korra felt that old fear creep up in her again. "Should I?"

He searched her face a moment longer, then turned away, lacing his fingers behind his back. A sigh rumbled from his chest. "I should have known," he murmured into the still night air. "I should have known she would come for me."

"Who?" Korra had never seen anything rattle Amon. She felt a tremor of fear up her spine. "Who is she?"

"A monster," came the brooding whisper. "Something that walks and talks like a human, but has no heart."

"How do you know her?"

Amon, his back to her, slowly slid off his mask, tucking it back into his robes. They both knew there was no need for it, and it had always been a discomfort. He stared out across the bay, the wind ruffling his jet black hair.

"We grew up together," he replied. "In the Northern Water Tribe. She was just a child when I ran away. Our mothers were best friends. Sakura was often left at our house for us to look after when her parents were away." He dipped his head, a soft sigh drifting back to her on the night air. "She has many a reason to hate me. But I never thought she'd follow me this far."

Korra came up to stand beside him. She softened her voice to match his. "What happened?"

Amon sighed. "Her older brother happened." Korra glanced sideways at his face. She could see his shadowed profile clearly against the backlit sky, washed with city lights. The soft gleam of his eyes, the gentle curve of his nose, the high, proud cheekbones. She caught her breath. Spirits, why did he have to be so handsome? She forced herself to look away.

"He was a waterbender, like her. She was five, he was closer to my age at the time. Twelve or thirteen. He was a bully. He'd terrorize the children of the village. Some kids wouldn't even go outside in the evenings." He took a deep breath. "One day, their mother dropped the two of them off at our home while her husband went hunting. My father was gone, and she and my mother went off together to visit the market. Naturally, being the oldest, I was left in charge. It was just me, the two of them, and my little brother Tarrlok."

"Tarrlok," Korra repeated. "That seems to be a common Water Tribe name."

"No," he replied, sliding his eyes to look at her. "It's not."

Korra felt the breath leave her in a whoosh. "What… no. He's not…"

Amon sighed, lowering his eyes to the ground. "Yes, Korra," he said softly. "Councilman Tarrlok is my brother. Two years younger, born and raised together."

Korra's head spun. "So Yakone—he's your father, too?"

He nodded. Korra turned away from him, fisting her fingers in the back of her ponytail.

"Well," she finally rasped. "Don't stop now. What happened?"

"Well… Tarrlok, being Tarrlok, inevitably picked a fight with Sakura's brother. The waterbender was brutal. He battered and bruised my brother until he had no strength left to fight. But he didn't stop. He cut open my brother's face with an ice blade, and opened another gash on his arm."

Korra remembered the tiny white scar on Tarrlok's lower jaw. The other wound, on his arm, he must have kept hidden from the public. "What did you do?"

Amon closed his eyes. "What I had to."

"You took his bending," she whispered.

"I tried. It was the first time I'd ever done it on a human being." Amon's voice was hard, but there was something broken behind it. "My father had only had us practice on animals. Animals with high levels of chi, like any badger-moles we could find, even a sky bison once. The first few we tried to cleanse… there were complications."

"Oh no," Korra whispered, seeing where this was going.

"I didn't mean for it to go wrong. I did everything the way I was taught. But I just didn't have the experience. I dug too deep. I pushed too far. And I… I killed him."

Korra shut her eyes, hearing the pain in his confession. "It wasn't your fault," she found herself saying. "It was an accident. You were just trying to protect your brother."

"It was entirely my fault. I'm the one who overpowered him, I destroyed his chi." He took a ragged breath. "And I did it right in front of his sister."

"Spirits," Korra breathed.

"Sakura didn't say anything. Didn't even make a sound. Just watched with these horrible, huge eyes."

"Were you punished?"

"No. When our mothers returned, Tarrlok made up an awful story about how he'd slipped and cracked his head on the ice while we were playing. It was the best story he could come up with. There wasn't a mark on the body, so we couldn't have pinned it on some wild animal. I wanted to speak up, to tell the truth, but like the coward I was I said nothing."

"And Sakura didn't either?"

"Sakura kept my secret. For what, I'll never know why. Perhaps out of fear. But now… I have a feeling there was a far darker reason behind it. I think she wants revenge. On me. I can't believe she tracked me all the way here. No one from my Water Tribe village knows my pseudonym, Amon. She must have connections in the city far deeper than I'd first imagined."

"In my dream," Korra whispered. "She said she'd be my end, too. What could she have against me?"

Amon frowned. "I don't know. My father's hatred of the Avatar was not imprinted on the rest of the tribe. Sakura must have her own reasons."

Korra's frown deepened. She turned away, looking out over the flickering waters of the bay. Her mind raced, trying to process all this information.

"So is that why you called me out here?" she finally asked. "To tell me this?"

"No." Amon turned, that golden gaze boring into her. She felt her insides quiver. "There is something else." He took a deep breath. "She's my half-sister."

Korra stared at him. "Your father?"

He nodded. "It was an affair that ended as soon as it began. He told no one of it. But I knew. She had my nose, my brother's mouth. Nothing of our mother in her, though she was the spitting image of Yakone." He laughed darkly. "And another detail that was difficult to neglect." He raised his eyes to hers, and Korra's heart stuttered at what she saw in that gaze. "Sakura is a bloodbender."

Korra reeled back from him. Her heart pounded in her ears. "Not another one," she whispered. "Not like you… she can't bloodbend without the full moon, can she?"

Amon lowered his head. "Unfortunately, my father passed that gift down to her as well."

Korra spat out a dirty word. She saw one of his eyebrows rise, but he didn't comment on the outburst. She turned away, raking her hands back through her hair. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't have another dangerous bloodbender on her hands. She shuddered at the memory of Tarrlok's agonizing grip, the way her blood froze in her veins whenever Amon so much as twitched his fingers.

A touch at her elbow made her stiffen. But it was soft. Almost comforting.

"Korra." There was her name again. So awfully wonderful on his lips. "I came out here so that you wouldn't have to do this alone. I want to help you. That was my proposition. We can band together, defeat her with our combined strength. The Avatar and the Equalists. Who could stop us?"

"You want me to join with you?" Korra turned to him, swallowing when she realized how close they'd gotten. They were inches from each other. "You expect me to ignore all the chaos your revolutionists are causing, terrorizing the benders of this city? Amon, I can't do that."

"I've used your real name," he whispered, his breath warm over her face. Her heartbeat quickened. "Why don't you use mine?"

She swallowed again, harder this time. "Noatak," she whispered.

"Very good." He was suddenly so close she could feel the heat resonating off his body. "Now, Korra. That's not something we can't work out together, can't we?"

Korra fought to keep her head clear of the muddled feelings starting to fill it. She tried to take a step back, but found she couldn't. Her heart hammered in her throat.

"I thought we'd agreed to be enemies," she rasped.

"Mm. I'd thought so too. But I've come to realize something." He leaned closer, one hand finding the small of her back, and breathed into her ear. "I can't be your enemy anymore, Korra."

Korra bit her lip. "I don't know if I can be yours either, Noatak."

His lips took hers, warm and needing. She let her body react all on its own, melting into his chest. He took it soft and slow, gently opening her mouth. Korra felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. She let her hands find his neck, his hair. One of her legs slid between his, aching to be as close to him as possible. His lips moved from her mouth down the length of her jaw, brushing over her neck. She felt his hands wind up to her hair, then slowly fumble with the tie of her ponytail. He loosened her hair, letting it cascade down over her back, running his fingers through it.

"You ought to wear it like this," he whispered against her neck. "All the time."

"It gets in the way," she whispered, locking her fingers behind his head.

His lips traveled back up to her mouth, pressing against hers with much more force this time. She gasped when he bit down on her lip, the prickle of pain igniting a driving need within her. She slid her hands down his shoulders and across his chest, prying at the buttons of his collar. He reached up to stop her hands.

"No," he breathed. "We can't."

"Why not?" She was amazed at how husky her voice was.

"It won't work. You know who I am. You know what I've done to you."

She traced her thumb along his trachea. "I don't care."

"I'm almost twice your age," he protested, the excuses growing weaker.

Korra laughed. "Did you forget? I'm a few million years old. I think I can handle you."

"I'm not…" He swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing against her fingers. "I'm not worthy of you."

Korra lunged upward, catching his mouth and cutting him off before he could say another word. A low growl sounded from the back of his throat, and he suddenly caught her up in his arms, lifting her up so that her arms dropped around his shoulders, kissing her with shameless abandon. Korra wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him support her, and finally drew back. They were both breathing hard.

"Don't," she panted. "You ever say that again."

He took her mouth again, and Korra had a fleeting memory of Mako's tentative kiss earlier that afternoon. There was hardly any comparison. Her heart fluttered against her ribs, burning with a fire so hot she thought she'd melt into the marble floor beneath them. Mako was just a boy.

Amon—Noatak —was a man.

… …. …

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure watched them from the shadows. A soft smile tipped Sakura's painted lips as she watched the pair's passionate embrace, heard their foolish words. She watched as they shared a final kiss, then parted, she heading off to swim with waterbending speed back toward Air Temple Island, he standing still as a statue, watching her until she disappeared out of sight. She kept still as he passed, returning to the small skiff he'd left at the edge of the island. She watched him go, using waterbending to propel the little boat along, until he'd faded into the glittering lights of the cityscape.

So. The little fools had discovered her. Good. All the more fun when her opponents knew they'd entered the game. Her plan was unraveling just like she'd envisioned. That poor, stupid girl. Falling for his charms like a child for a sweet. She'd break her easily.

It was Noatak she was more concerned with. But after watching this fascinating episode, she knew just how she would deal with him. She laughed. It was all too easy. She would finish the job with just one blow. She would kill the girl. Slowly. Right before his eyes, as he'd done to her brother all those years ago.

And then she would break him.


	18. Girl-talk

**Wow, guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm gobbling them up like dark chocolate. : ) Just want to clarify again, since it's been 18 chapters since my last disclaimer, I don't own any of these TLOK characters or the canon plot. I **_**do **_**own Sakura, however. : ) **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy my latest! By the way, I killed off both Amon and Korra. **

**April Fools. But seriously, please review : ) **

…**. … …. …. … ….**

Korra crept back into her room, shutting the door softly behind her. She turned to make her way for her bed, her whole body screaming out for sleep. Then she jerked back, a soft squeal jumping from her lips.

"Spirits, Asami! Do you know what time it is?"

Her friend smiling, getting up off her bed to come toward her, a mischievous light in her eye. "Do _you, _Korra? You were out there for quite a long time." Her sly grin grew wider. "Anything happen?"

Korra's face grew hot. "That's none of your business," she snapped.

Asami laughed, the sound soft and tinkling in the close walls of Korra's room. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to return till morning."

Korra's blush flared hotter than ever. "_Nothing _happened, Asami."

Her friend chuckled again, sinking back down the mattress and patting the bed beside her. "I'm just messing with you, Korra. No need to get all hot and bothered. Sit. Tell me about it."

Korra gave in a sat beside her, tucking her knees up against her chest.

"Well, we met. We talked."

There was no mistaking the smirk in Asami's voice. "And?"

Korra glared against her knees, but admitted. "And… well, we kissed a bit."

"That's all?"

Korra scowled at her friend. "_Yes, _that's all, Asami."

The other girl held up her hands in a peace gesture. "All right, all right. Just fishing. Then what?"

"Well, we came to an agreement. This girl, Sakura Natsuki… she's not who she seems. Noatak told me about her. She's a real danger to us, to this city."

"Noatak?"

Korra swallowed. "Oh, uh…" Well, she'd already spilled it. "That's his name. His real name."

"Ah." Asami cocked her head. "It's kind of cute."

Korra rolled her eyes. "You're not going to stop that, are you?"

"Nope."

Korra sighed. "Noatak grew up with Sakura. There was an… incident, in their childhood, that may have led Sakura to start harboring some nasty ambitions for revenge. He thinks she came here after him. And… Asami, she's the one I saw in my nightmares. She's going to come after me, too. I don't know when, or how. Or even why. All I know is she's bad news. And she's dangerous."

Asami's playful expression had gone, replaced with a deep, calculating frown. "So what are you going to do?"

"We're forming an alliance," Korra replied.

Asami's frown deepened. "That's not something to throw out lightly. You know you're going to have to let Tenzin in on this, and Lin, and the others."

"I know."

Asami's hand found her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Korra… are you sure this is right? Everything with him? Not so long ago, he was the one to plague your nightmares."

"I know." Korra blew out a stiff breath, fluttering her loose bangs. "I don't know what to do, Asami," she whispered. "I… I think I care about him already, a lot more than I should. I mean, he's not just my archenemy anymore. He's not some mask, some villain I have to defeat. He's a man. A man that can bleed if I strike him, someone who has real scars, real wounds that cut him deeper than I ever will. How can I keep my walls up when he's so… human?"

Asami sighed, pulling her own legs up to rest her chin on her knees. Her soft dark hair spilled down over her shoulder, falling like a curtain between them.

"I'm not sure I have any answers," Asami whispered. "I'm not wise like Tenzin or Katara. If only you could tell them…"

"No." Korra gave her head a violent shake. "I can't do that. Tenzin won't understand. I mean, Asami, me—the Avatar—falling for the bending world's greatest enemy… doesn't that sound crazy?"

"It would if I didn't know you like I do." Asami leaned into her, bumping her shoulder with easy affection. "It'll all work out all right, Korra. Stuff like this doesn't happen for no reason."

Korra rolled her eyes to the sky. "When did my life get so complicated?"

"When you were born with a good heart that doesn't just let people drown in an ice-cold river." Asami smiled. "You'd never have found out what a good kisser he was if you'd let that happen."

Korra groaned and punched her in the shoulder. "Shut _up, _'Sami."

The two of them laughed for a moment, trying to ease the tension, but it inevitably settled back down again, filling the room like a malevolent presence. Asami finally broke the silence.

"So what are you going to tell them?"

Korra shook her head. "I suppose I'll just give them as much of the truth as I can. Amon and I met on Aang's Memorial to discuss our connection with Sakura. We both realized what a danger she is, so we've decided to team up to get her out of the city."

"Sounds good. Only we have a small problem."

"What's that?"

"Everyone else still sees Sakura as the beautiful, elegant philanthropist that saved Republic City's pro-bending arena. She doesn't exactly look like a monster."

Korra frowned at her. "So what are you saying."

"I'm saying… as much as you're going to hate it, you may just have to let her make the first move."

"_What?" _Korra exploded, far too loudly for the peaceful night. Asami winced, and they both glanced toward the door. After a tense moment, Korra continued in a harsh whisper, "You mean wait for her to make a move on Noatak? What if she hurts him? Or worse?"

Asami waited in silence for a moment, letting her friends emotions coil back down. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "What else can you do, Korra?"

Korra closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her knees. "I don't know," she whispered. "I just don't want to see him get hurt."

"I know." Asami reached forward and squeezed her hand. Korra clutched it like a lifeline. "And I'm amazed at myself for saying this, but I don't want to see either of you hurt. I may not know the man, but if what you say is true, I'll side with you."

"There's one more thing." Korra raised her eyes to meet her friend's. "Sakura is a bloodbender."

Asami's face paled in the light of the moon. "No," she whispered.

"She's Amon's half-sister."

Asami opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again, at a loss for words. Korra continued, her voice shaking. "I don't know how powerful she is. But if she's anything like her brothers, she can bend without the light of the full moon." She swallowed. "In my dream, she was… _controlling, _somehow, an enormous army. They…" Her throat closed with the remembered dread of her nightmare, but she forced herself to continue. "They didn't even look alive."

Asami shuddered. Her hand, still wrapped over Korra's, squeezed hers hard. "Whoever she is," she whispered, her voice stronger. "There's nothing Team Avatar can't take care of. Come on. Let's get you to bed, and we'll talk to Tenzin about this in the morning, all right?"

Korra leaned forward and enveloped her friend in a tight hug. "Thank you, Asami," she whispered into the thick dark hair.

Asami squeezed her back. "You're welcome, Korra."

She drew back and stood, slipping her way out the door. As soon as the knob turned, Naga pushed past her into the room, throwing herself down over Korra's bed and licking her for all she was worth. Asami chuckled and closed the door, moving away down the hallway. Korra snuggled up against her polar bear dog, wrapping her arms around Naga's thick neck. Her big friend sniffed her up and down, growling low in her throat when she picked up Amon's scent.

"Shhh," Korra whispered, ruffling her ears. "It's all right, Naga. He's… a friend, now."

Naga licked her black-rimmed lips, baring her teeth in response. Then she burrowed her head down into Korra's pillow, closing her eyes and looping one massive paw over her master's shoulder blades. Korra let her own eyes fall close, cuddling up to that comforting, blazing warmth. She was a little surprised at her own words. A friend. Since when had she reached the point to call him that?

Things were moving a little too quickly for her comfort. But she wasn't sure if she wanted them to slow down. She lifted a hand, skating the pads of her fingers over her lips, where they still burned from his kiss. She didn't know what lay in store for them with this Sakura character. But she knew one thing.

She'd never take back her decision to save his life. As much as it killed her to admit, she needed him. And as far as she could tell, he needed her as well.

With a soft smile slipping over her lips, she let herself sink into that warm darkness.

…. …. ….. … …. … …

_Sakura's blood red lips curl in a bloodcurdling sneer. She steps forward, her arms hanging casually at her sides, no sign at all of her use of that horrific bloodbending. All around her, the pale, lifeless forms creep forward, eyes rolled back in their hairless heads, arms reaching, straining for her…_

_Korra scrambles backward. Her back meets the cold cement wall, stopping her short. Her heart slams up into her throat, catching her breath cold in her lungs. Her fists tremble at her sides. Every nerve in her body screams at her to use firebending, to rock the earth beneath her assailant's feet, to bring the water raining down out of the sky—turn it into twisting ice spears, stabbing and crushing. But she cannot move. It's as if her whole body has frozen into the earth. And all she can do is wait._

_Wait and stare into those cold, cruel violet eyes that inch steadily closer, crinkling at the corners as the young woman smiles. Korra closes her eyes. So this is how the Avatar ends. _

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

Korra leaped out of bed, rolled across the floor, and curled into a helpless ball. Her shoulders shook with terrified sobs. Naga hopped down from the bed and came to lay by her side, whimpering. But Korra only squeezed her eyes shut, her breath ripping out of her in ragged pants.

"It can't end like that," she rasped into the darkness, curling her hands into fists. "It _won't."_


	19. Confessions

**Hope you all enjoyed my last. Please R & R! : )**

…** ….. ….. … …. …**

"Korra, have you lost your mind?"

Tenzin's eyebrows arched so high up in his bare forehead Korra thought they might disappear into that blue arrow tattoo. He clapped a hand over his eyes, rubbing his palm down the bridge of his nose in frustration.

The two of them stood out in the Air Temple courtyard, along with Lin Beifong, Mako, Bolin and Asami.

"Korra's thought this through," Asami put in, defending her. "She's a grown woman now, Tenzin, she can make these decisions for herself."

"I don't think either of you fully understand the gravity of the situation." Tenzin thrust his hands behind his back, pacing the courtyard, his maroon and gold robes billowing out behind him. Finally, he threw his hands into the air. "Do you understand the implications of such an alliance? The dangers?"

Korra crossed her arms over her chest. "I _know, _Tenzin. But like Asami said, I've thought this through."

Tenzin barreled on, ignoring her. "And how can you trust him at his word with what he said about Sakura? She's a responsible and successful young woman whose generosity is the only reason you'll get to play pro-bending again." He exhaled an impatient breath, and was about to continue when Beifong held up a hand.

"Korra," she said calmly. "You can't simply take Amon at his word about Sakura. He said she's a bloodbender, but what other bloodbenders outside of Yakone's line are powerful enough to bend outside the light of the full moon?"

Korra fought to keep her voice level. "Because," she replied. "Sakura is Yakone's daughter."

The silence was palpable. Korra waited. Bolin finally broke it.

"Well that…" He swallowed. "That makes her real powerful then, doesn't it?"

Korra nodded. Mako, scowling, took a step toward her.

"I don't understand, Korra," he said. "You said all Sakura wants is revenge on Amon. Why not just let her take him out and go? It'll do us all a favor. Why are you risking your neck for this guy? You know he wouldn't do the same for you."

"He just might," Korra snapped without thinking. Asami glanced at her, biting her lip. Tenzin arced an eyebrow. Korra kicked herself.

"I mean," she said quickly. "I'm the Avatar. I can't just let a monster like that destroy people. Not when I can stop it."

"Hmm," Mako said. "Last I heard, you were referring to Amon as the monster."

Korra stomped up to him, thrusting her nose right up into his face. "And?"

He was unfazed by her proximity. "You sure he counts as a human being?"

Korra wanted to slap him. But before she could think of a retort scathing enough, Tenzin cut in.

"I have to agree with Mako," he mused. "Amon has made it clear from the beginning he'd like nothing better than to tear you apart. This whole thing could be a trap. Why do you care if Sakura takes her revenge on him, but leaves the rest of the city alone?"

"Why do I care?" Korra's voice was pitched dangerously low. Asami shot her a warning look. "I care because as much as he's hurt me in the past, people change. I no longer see him as a monster. A new monster's reared her head, and I'm going to face her with as much ferocity as I ever gave Amon. Even if I didn't trust him, I take my visions from the Spirit World seriously. I saw Sakura, and I saw what she could do." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I know it sounds crazy. I'm still a little freaked out myself. But I can't do this alone. I need you guys to stand behind me on this."

The five of them watched her with drawn expressions. Finally, Tenzin said, "We will always be behind you, Korra. But please, help us understand…"

He trailed off, struggling to put his need into words. Mako spoke for him, his face screwed up in frustration. "Help us understand why you'd actually want to _help _this—this _brute_."

Something inside Korra snapped. "Why would I want to help him?" she shrieked, lunging impossibly closer to Mako. She felt Asami's hand grip her arm.

"_Korra_," her friend warned.

But Korra was in over her head. "Because—because I _love _him!" she blurted out.

The silence hung on the air. It lasted a good three minutes. Then Lin gave a soft snort.

"Well, this throws a wrench into the game."

It was as if she'd uncorked a tsunami. All of sudden everyone was talking at once.

_"What?" _Tenzin exploded. "Korra, this is no joking matter—"

Mako bellowed, "Are you completely out of your—"

Bolin squeaked, "_Hwaaaaaat? _Korra, that guy is bad news!"

Asami said nothing. Just moved to stand beside Korra and with an unseen movement, reached down and clasped her hand. Korra clung to her friend for all she was worth.

"Korra, I don't know what to say to you right now," Tenzin confessed.

Korra hung her head. "I don't know what to say to me either," she mumbled. "All I know is what I feel is real. I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long. I feel… a lot better getting that off my chest." She risked a glance up at her airbending teacher's face. To her relief, it was not flushed with anger, only drawn with weariness.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin," she whispered.

To her surprise, instead of shouting at her, Aang's son crossed the distance between them and drew her against his chest, resting his chin on her head with a soft sigh. Korra felt tears prick her eyes. She hugged him back as tight as she could.

"It happened after you returned from Tarrlok's cabin, didn't it?" Tenzin asked her.

Korra nodded. He sighed, deeper this time. "I'd had a feeling something had changed in you."

Korra sniffed, pulling back from him. "Amon saved me from him, Tenzin," she whispered. "From Tarrlok. After the Equalists captured me… he risked his whole position just to set me free."

"The Equalists captured you?" Bolin echoed, his voice unusually high. "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"I was worried things would get…" Korra bit her lip. "Complicated."

"Like this isn't complicated," Mako growled.

Lin crossed her arms over her metal vest, her face steely. "And what does this man feel toward you?" she demanded.

Korra hesitated. "I don't know."

"From what I know," Asami whispered from beside her. "He feels the same."

Lin rounded on her. "You knew of this situation, Sato? And you said nothing?"

Hiroshi's daughter held her chin high. "When someone entrusts me with a secret, I keep it."

Lin glared at her, but a grudging respect glimmered behind those silver eyes. She finally sighed and turned to Tenzin. "So, what happens now? You're her honorary father for the time being."

Tenzin lifted his hands, looking like a zebra-deer caught in the headlights of an onrushing satomobile. "I have no verdict on the matter. This is entirely in Korra's hands."

Bolin stepped up, gnawing his lower lip, but put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "If you're sure about this, Korra," he sighed. "I'm with you. Heck, you could decide you wanted to marry a platypus bear and I'd still back you."

Korra laughed, some of the tension easing out of her as she reached out to throw an arm over her friend's shoulders. "Thanks, Bo. That means a lot."

Mako was still scowling, but with incredible reluctance, he walked forward, stopping just in front of the three of them.

"Look," he started. "You may be the most bullheaded, stubborn and idiotic girl I'm ever going to meet, but you're still my friend. And if this is your decision… I'll stand by your side." His voice lowered. "But I'll swear to you right now, if Amon so much as lays a finger on you, I'll roast him where he stands and scatter his ashes in the pro-bending swimming pool. Got it?"

Korra smiled, a little regretful at the way she'd treated him the past few days. After all, he'd only been worried about her. She reached forward, around Bolin's neck, and clasped his hand.

"Thank you, Mako," she whispered. "I'll remember that."

"If you kids are all done with your little saccharine cuddle party," Lin snapped. "I think it's best we start planning our next move."

Korra let go of her friends and moved toward Tenzin. She looked up at him one last time before heading in to follow Lin toward the Air Temple.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" she pleaded.

Tenzin sighed, and placed one tattooed hand on her shoulder. "Korra, you're a grown woman now, like Miss Sato said. I can't coddle you like a child anymore. You've got make your own decisions. No, I'm not mad at you. I'd never be mad at you for making a choice you truly believe in." He stooped to look deep into her eyes, scanning her down to her very roots. Unlike before, Korra didn't feel like she had to pull away and hide from that penetrating gaze. "I just want to make sure," he murmured. "That you're doing this for the right reasons. Forgetting his past transgressions, and simply looking at his heart, is he a man who's worthy of you?"

Korra remembered what Noatak had said before, that he wasn't worthy of her. It was that statement alone that told her everything she needed to know. With a soft smile, she nodded.

"I think he's more worthy than he knows," she whispered. "He's a man with a passion for equality, of all people. All he wants is fairness and justice. Where's the wrong in that? True, his methods in the past may have been questionable, but we can help him turn that around."

An idea suddenly sparked in her brain, and she looked up at Tenzin with newfound excitement. "Hey, you've got a pretty strong voice on the City Council, right? Why don't you put in a word for the nonbenders of the city? They've got no voice in the management of this city, and they make up more of the population than us benders. That's hardly fair."

A frown crossed Tenzin's features. "I had never realized that before." He straightened, dropping his hand back to his side. "I will do as you say, Korra. You just might be on the track to ending this war."

Korra grinned, and dove forward to wrap in her biggest bear hug yet. She felt his hand settle on the top of her head, just like her dad's used to when she'd hug him.

"Thank you, Tenzin," she mumbled into his chest. "For understanding."

"Thank _you, _Korra," he said back. "For enlightening me."


	20. Countdown

**Okay. I just have to say, one huge inspiration for me has been the country song by Lady Antebellum "Just a Kiss"—it's about two people who don't want to fall in love but inevitably do. I'm sorry if you don't like country, but that's been a real mood-setter for me throughout this story (I'm listening it to it right now, as a matter of fact). **

**And thank you all for your reviews, constructive criticism and kind comments! They mean a lot : ) So here's the latest chapter. Had a lot of homework so sorry it took longer than my normal 24-hour updates. Cue the "oh no, he's hot" jokes. This one's sure to be fun.**

…**.. ….. …. ….. … …. …..**

The attacks came out of nowhere. They were silent, untraceable, never a witness to cry out. The first victim was found in the dark alleyway on the west side of Republic City, slumped against a trash bin. He was dressed in full body Equalist garb, the symbol for equality emblazoned upon his right breast pocket. The hood and goggles had been pulled back from his face, revealing the most terrified expression. His mouth open in a soundless scream, his eyes wide and staring with unspoken horror. The rolled parchment tucked into his curled dead fingers read:

_"My dear please my thirst abate. _

_This is only number eight."_

Chief Saikhan's force had been puzzled by the note. They located the man's family, agreeing to drop any charges against them due to his Equalist affiliations. But once the murder victim had been laid to rest, the note was tucked away into evidence and forgotten.

Then the next victim came. Draped over an abandoned sato-convertible, his face fixed in that same horrific fear as the first poor soul. This time the note was tied around his neck with a scarlet string.

_"In your place I've sent this poor fool to heaven,_

_But this is only number seven."_

Upon the discovery of the second note, Saikhan and his police force had become truly disturbed. The uncovering of the man's identity shook them even further. The third man was a prominent member of the city's publishing office. A nonbender and clandestine member of the Equalist party, he had often published articles that loosely targeted the evils of bending, but never enough to get himself pinned down as an Equalist sympathizer. Saikhan put his forces on high alert, searching the streets late into the nights for the mysterious killer. He couldn't determine whether the murders had been the word of a serial or not. It was too soon. But his questions on the matter were soon laid to rest, as his fear began to rise.

_"My dear you'd best make your decision quick,_

_I'm burning down to number six."_

Soon the city newspapers swarmed with the news of Councilman Aiguo's demise, and his connection with the Equalist ranks. A waterbender, it was the puzzlement of all Republic City as to why his sympathies had been drawn to the anti-bending cause. His limp form had been found curled against the street-side wall of his office, the note stuffed into the corner of his sagging mouth. To Saikhan's surprise and dismay, there was no possible way to pinpoint the cause of death on any of the three victims. They'd all been in robust health, and not a mark was to be found on their still, cold bodies. The only link between the three had been the petrified, agonized expression of total fear on every face.

Korra slapped the newspaper down on the table, a frown marring her mocha-toned features. She took a sip from her steaming mug of tea, frowning down at the fine-print article about the police force's latest scare. What kind of person could be capable of such devastating carnage? Without leaving a trace?

"Korra, would you keep an eye on things around her while I go into town?" Pema turned around from her place at the stove, balancing a squirming Meelo on her hip.

"_Moooom, _I don't want to _gooooo."_

"You're coming because you've been complaining about that sore tooth for three weeks now, and I'm having Dr. Miagi look at it whether you like it or not." Pema glanced back at Korra. "It'll just be you and Asami. I should be back before supper, around the same time Tenzin returns from his Council meeting."

"Sure, Pema. I don't mind."

Shaking off the chills that had seeped up her spine, Korra got to her feet, leaving the newspaper sitting folded on the little table. The Ferret brothers had taken Ikki and Jinora—at the airbender kids' begging—to tour the new grounds of the pro-bending arena. Ikki had still never seen an official game, and was dying to watch the boys play, even if it was just practice. Jinora had acted aloof and disinterested as always, but Korra could tell she had a teeny crush on Bolin and very much wanted to see him play.

She watched Pema drag Meelo across the courtyard toward the ferry docks, where several air acolytes were waiting to launch out across the bay. Korra grinned to herself, watching Meelo release a vicious gust of air from his rear end, shooting high into the sky. But the air acolytes quickly caught him, stuffing him into the ferry behind his mother.

Her eyes followed the boat as it began to chug away, and she leaned back against the table, stretching her tired muscles. She ought to find Asami. The news of this recent string of murders unnerved her more than she cared to dwell on. Korra knew the other girl always kept a cool head when it came to matters like these. Perhaps she could come up with something Korra hadn't thought of so far.

Rising, Korra reached out to pat Naga on the head where the polar bear dog lay sleeping just beside the table. Naga groaned low in her throat and stretched, but didn't open her eyes. She settled back into her lolling slumber. Grinning, Korra turned and made her way down the hallway toward the bedrooms.

"Asami?" she called down the hallway, peeking into her friend's room. It was empty. Frowning, Korra pulled her head out of the doorway and continued down the hall, glancing into the other guest rooms. Hmm. Perhaps she was in the bath. Korra moved to the door of the water closet and pressed her ear up against it. She heard the soft patter of steaming shower water against the tub, and sighed. Well, Asami never took too long to shower. Resigning to wait for her, Korra turned and headed back to her room.

She pushed open the door, eager to throw herself down on her cushy bed. But before she could sink down onto the soft pillows, a strong arm snagged around her waist, jerking her around with a startled gasp. She had no time to react to the burning golden eyes before warm lips were crushing hers, his arms pressing her against his chest, tipping her head back. Korra's heart sputtered. When he finally let her go, she was thoroughly breathless.

"Good morning," Amon said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What," she gasped, pressing him back. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you," he said, pulling her flush against him once more. "Looking for answers."

He kissed her again, melting the last of her restraint. Korra let out a soft moan, kissing him back with unrestrained hunger. Her fingers slipped up into his hair, while his arms wound around her waist. He tasted just like she remembered; like the salty sea air of her Water Tribe home, a perfect blend of wind and danger and power. She'd almost lost herself when she heard the soft sound of someone clearing her throat.

"Well, this is awkward."

Korra and Amon broke apart with a jerk. Korra flushed mightily when she saw Asami standing in her doorway, wet black hair twisted up in a towel, dressed only in a bathrobe. Amon stiffened, but before he could make a move, Asami held up a hand.

"No need to knock me out like Bolin. I'm sure Korra would have a hard time passing me off as hung-over from cactus juice."

For a tense moment, the two of them just stared at her. Then Korra cleared her throat.

"Well, um. Asami, this is…"

"I know." She said, striding forward to hold out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you… finally."

Amon blinked, temporarily stunned. Then he took her hand and returned the handshake.

"I take it you are the daughter of Hiroshi Sato?"

Asami nodded, her eyes taking in every inch of his face. She glanced at Korra, and she caught that mischievous gleam in her friend's eye. Korra shot her a glare before she could do or say anything embarrassing.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Amon turned and looked down at Korra, arcing an eyebrow. She swallowed.

"Asami, er, kind of already knows about us," she confessed.

"I see." His expression was inscrutable. "And what about the rest of your little group?"

Korra swallowed again, harder this time. Her eyes darted for Asami, hoping for some sort of rescue.

"They only know what they need to know," said the inventor's daughter with a smooth wave of her hand, as calm and elegant as ever. "Korra told them about the alliance and the necessity to take down Sakura. Anything else should be pure guesswork."

Amon looked at her for a moment, his golden eyes narrowed. She met his gaze evenly. Finally he let out a breath, the tension easing out of his shoulders.

"Well, at least it's good to know there won't be any unsavory friction from that end." He glanced down at Korra, his brow furrowed. "Unfortunately, that's the least of the problems I've come here to discuss."

"You mean the string of murders throughout the city?" Korra guessed. "I've been trying to put the pieces together myself, but I can't figure out the connection. You don't think it could be…?"

"There's no doubt in my mind who's behind it," Amon replied with grim certainty. "Sakura has left her signature behind on every body."

"But why the countdown?" Asami wondered. "She's gone from eight to six in a matter of two days. Surely she can't be planning on more butchery?"

"I'm afraid that her plan is exactly that." Amon sighed, running a hand through his hair. Korra tried to ignore the way Asami's eyes followed the movement.

Clearing her throat, she added, "Every victim has been a member of the Equalists. And with every murder, someone important in the city gets killed off. You don't think there's a pattern to this madness, do you?"

"Of course I do. The closer she gets to one, the more significance each victim will have. First an unknown Equalist, then a well-known news reporter and finally a councilman. She'll be moving higher up into my ranks soon." He would have to warn his followers, and fast. As soon as he returned to headquarters he would notify Gioshi to set all systems on high alert.

"Well, how can we stop her if we can't find her?" Korra demanded.

Amon turned, folding his hands behind his back as he moved to the window. Asami and Korra exchanged a glance as the silence stretched. They could almost hear the wheels turning in the Equalist leader's head.

"As the sponsor," Amon said at last. "She'll have to be present at the grand opening of the pro-bending arena. We will meet and confront her there, before the others arrive."

"We?" Korra echoed. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You can't exactly show up as Amon. Not without the police going haywire."

"I will be present," he replied. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. I will not allow the past to keep creeping up to haunt my future. Sakura needs to be stopped, before this mayhem gets any worse. I'll not have any more people die for me."

A stiff silence settled over the room. Amon closed his eyes, using the reaches of his bloodbending to sense the reactions of the two behind him. Korra's heartbeat was racing, as expected, matching the uneasy blaze of her fiery blue eyes. Despite the Sato girl's outward calm, he could hear her heart pattering away at a terrified speed. Amon felt his own heart thudding in his chest. How, after all these years, had she found him?

Finally, Asami broke the silence, her voice uncharacteristically soft and timid. "What happens when the count reaches one?"

It had been the question on all their minds, though Amon and Korra were too on edge to voice it.

Amon replied without turning around, his voice low. "I don't know."

For a long moment, the only sound in the room was the trickle of the water clock on Korra's bedside table. Then the soft tinkle of laughter floated in through the open window. Korra jumped forward, squeezing past Amon to look out.

"They're back already?" she hissed, spotting the four figures walking up the narrow beach toward the courtyard from the ferries. Mako swung Ikki from one powerful outstretched arm, while Bolin had Jinora on his shoulders. Korra cursed. "They were only gone two hours!"

"I suppose I'd best be going." Amon turned, looking down at Korra. "The pro-bending arena reopens in two days' time. Be there at sunhigh, no later."

Korra nodded, that familiar fire burning hot in her sapphire blue eyes. Amon had to catch his breath.

"We'll bring her down for good this time," she declared. She stepped closer, and it took all of his restraint not to pull her into his arms right then and kiss her. Reluctant to do such a thing in front of Sato's daughter, he simply brushed his thumb softly over her cheekbone and stepped back.

"Can you get out without being seen?" Korra asked, worry dancing across her face.

Amon laughed. "Are you truly asking me that question?"

And then, in the space of time it took her to blink, he was gone. Korra didn't know if he leapt out the window or took the door, he moved so quickly. She felt a shiver wash through her. The man must be part phantom. He'd made not a sound nor movement as he ghosted away.

Asami's soft intake of breath made her turn. Her eyes met her friend, and she barely had time to register that confounding gleam in the other girl's eyes before the words were out of Asami's mouth.

"Frolicking _Spirits," _she exclaimed. "He's _hot."_

Korra groaned, a blush searing across her face. "Don't even start."

"He hardly looks a day over twenty-five! You'd better be grateful he wears the mask in public Korra, or you'd be having a world of competition."

"Will you shut up already? He could still hear you!"

Asami only laughed, and reached out to thump her friend on the shoulder. "If I wasn't so into Mako…"

"Oh, don't _even." _Korra couldn't resist returning the lopsided grin plastered over Asami's face. For a moment, both girls stood there, grinning stupidly. Finally Asami broke the moment.

"We should go meet the boys."

Korra cleared her throat. "Right."


	21. Petrify

Korra fidgeted beside Bolin and Mako, her Ferret uniform abnormally tight and uncomfortable. Bolin gave her a quick jab in the ribs with his elbow.

"Quit that," he hissed out of the side of his mouth. From atop his shoulders, Pabu squeaked at her with annoyance. Korra glared at the little fire ferret.

"She should be here by now," she hissed back.

"Shh," Mako snapped from the other side of Bolin. Korra shot him a scowl too, but returned her attention to where Butakaha strode down the center of the pro-bending rink, arms high as he announced the ceremonial opening of the arena. Beside him, Shiro the announcer held his arms high as he laughed and chatted with the handful of die-hard fans that had paid their way to the forefront of the grand opening of Republic City's arena. They giggled and squealed with excitement as they skittered down the lines of teams, greeting and shaking hands with all their favorite stars. The stands were packed with fans, waving the colors of their beloved teams, cheering and chanting in a mad din.

All the pro-bending teams were lined up along the edges of the pro-bending rink, some Korra had fought before, others she'd only seen in the gym during joint training sessions. The Red Sands Rabaroos, the Makapu Moose Lions, the Golden Temple Tigerdillos, the Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps, the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles… Korra felt a strange twinge somewhere in her chest when she noticed the absence of the White Falls Wolfbats. Even though they'd been the utmost of jerks, no one deserved a fate like theirs. That old anger and fear stirred in her towards Amon, but she beat it back down. He'd changed, she reminded herself. He was no longer the terrifying monster of her nightmares.

"This day stands as a testament," Butakaha proclaimed, lifting his hands high. "To the ingenuity, to the progress, to the grit and determination of this city. The re-opening of this arena marks our resolve to move forward, no matter what obstacles we may face. We may be knocked down, but we will rise with more ferocity than any adversary can take. This city stands united! Benders and nonbenders. Together!"

The teams lifted their fists in the air and cheered. The crowd screamed with frenzied passion. Korra raised her fist in salute, yelling along with the rest of them. She had to admit, Butakaha knew how to rile up a crowd. Bolin hollered along next to her, pumping his fist in the air. But out of the corner of his mouth, he muttered to her over the racket,

"I don't see her."

"She's got to be here," Korra growled. "She's the bloody sponsor. How could she not show?"

But the afternoon wore on, and there was no sign of Sakura. Butakaha paraded the Fire Ferrets around with the rest of the teams, before finally dismissing them to the changing rooms. Then he summoned two of the teams: the Red Sands Rabaroos and the Mutaka Moose Lions up for a spontaneous battle to delight the crowd. Korra made her way down to the locker rooms with Mako and Bolin, a scowl deepening across her face.

"Why didn't she come?" she demanded of her friends, stomping down the stairs. "She was supposed to be here!"

"Calm down, Korra," Mako muttered, shrugging off his scarlet vest. Korra avoided looking at the taut muscles of his chest, instead moving to pull off her boots before heading to the girls' section of the changing stalls.

"Yeah," Bolin said. "Maybe she got held up. Satomobile jam or something?"

Korra growled low in her throat. But she said nothing else as she turned and tromped back to the changing rooms. Shrugging out of her already sweaty uniform, she slipped on her cool Water Tribe clothes and sealskin boots. Then she pushed her way past the brothers and stumbled back up the stairs, far too blinded by fury to bother speaking again. She made her way up through the lobby, passing the doorway to the arena. The crowd still hummed and screamed with glee as the two teams brawled out on the rink. But Korra didn't move to join in the celebration. Instead, she let her feet carry her toward Butakaha's office. She didn't know why. She pushed open the unlocked door and stumbled over to the big chestnut desk, collapsing in the high-backed leather chair. She didn't know what led her here. But for some reason, she felt, deep in her core, that this was the place for her to be, right at this moment.

For the longest moment, she stayed slumped in that chair, her eyes tracing the cracks in the ceiling. Then her blood froze in her veins at the smooth voice behind her.

"I knew I'd find you moping around here somewhere."

Korra jumped out of her skin, launching out of the chair to land in a bending stance, her fists clenched and ready to send fireballs at her attacker. Sakura stood in the doorway, a soft smile twisting her full red lips, those cold violet eyes sending chills right through her. Korra swallowed, planting her feet and ready to fight. Her heart stuttered in her chest.

"You didn't show up today," she snarled, striving for calm. "You're the benefactor. You were supposed to be here."

Sakura sauntered forward, moving with lithe grace. Korra fought the urge to take a step back. No. She wouldn't show fear in front of this girl. She couldn't.

"Ah," Amon's sister purred. "I'm afraid I've let Butakaha know I've liked to remain anonymous. Surely there's no harm in that? An anonymous philanthropist, willing to give of herself for the greater good of Republic City. Surely you understand the necessity for anonymity, don't you, Korra? Wearing masks?"

Korra felt her stomach twist at the sound of her name on the woman's lips. Then the full impact of her words sunk in. She stared at Sakura, her mouth falling open. "No," she whispered. "You're not here for me. You're here for him."

Sakura's mouth curved into a fuller smile. "That's my Avatar. Always too clever for her own good. You understand half of it."

She advanced on her, coming closer with every smooth, gliding step. Korra really did take a step back this time, closer to the wall. She hated herself for her fear, but she couldn't stand being any closer to the woman than she had to.

"Half?" she echoed, her voice a frightened whimper.

Sakura chuckled. "Oh, Korra, you really are quite oblivious."

She was so close now Korra could feel the frightening coolness of her breath on her face. She pressed herself back against the wall, a terrifying feeling curling in her stomach. For some awful reason, she couldn't bring herself to lift her fists and shoot a devastating ball of fire into Sakura's face. Her arms were petrified at her sides, frozen like the ice fisting its way around her heart.

"You see," Sakura breathed, coming impossibly closer. "If I were simply to kill Noatak, he wouldn't receive his justice. In death he will feel nothing. Just cold, empty darkness. Now while that course of action is so tempting, I am going to ravage him in a far deeper way. I'm going to take what's his, and twist it until it breaks, then bury the pieces so deeply inside him he'll never escape the pain. I'm going to make him burn, the way I once did. I'll make him bleed."

Her hands moved then, sliding down Korra's forearms and down over her thighs. Korra felt a burst of nausea explode in the pit of her stomach, and resisted the sudden urge to gag. Sakura leaned forward, her breath hot and smoldering against her ear.

"You see, my dear," she whispered. "You've provided me with such a beautiful opportunity. If I take you from him, I can shatter him to his very core. I will destroy you, but not in the way you might expect." She smiled against Korra's cheek, and Korra stiffened. "It will come from his hand. I will make him kill you, slowly, so very slowly, and then I will set the two of you free just long enough for you to breathe your last words. Words that will haunt him forever. Do you want to know what those last words will be?"

Korra was shaking. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Sakura tilted her head so that her lips were pressed against her ear.

_"I hate you,"_ she exhaled. Korra felt her insides turn to water. She opened her mouth, trying to say something—anything—scream at this monster to get away from her, to leave them alone, to go die in a hole. But all that came out was a squeaking, shuddering gasp.

Sakura chuckled, drawing back from her. Korra felt the ice in her veins simmer and melt, and realized with horror that the waterbender had been _bloodbending her, _holding her there against the wall like a helpless victim. Korra took a step forward, ready to send this madwoman flying backwards into the wall, but Sakura only laughed, the sound like a soft tinkling of bells in the office.

And then she was gone.

Korra barely had time to blink. The office was completely empty. A cold shiver swept its way up her spine, lodging in her throat. Her eyes swept the room and she spun on her heels, straining to see where her enemy had gone.

But Sakura Natsuki had disappeared. One minute she was there, the next she was not. Korra felt a fear like she had never known take up residence in her soul, slowly sucking the breath from her. This could not be happening. It was impossible. The Avatar had never been rattled by so small an adversary.

"Korra?"

She almost cried at the voice. Turning, she saw Amon standing in the doorway, his golden eyes wide and worried behind the porcelain mask. Forgetting everything else, Korra stumbled across the room and collapsed into his chest, sobs ribbing from her throat. His arms caught her, startled, but he held her as she sobbed, burying her face in the collar of his robes. His hands found her back, one rubbing soothing circles over her shoulder blades, the other cupping the back of her head.

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice rough with concern.

Korra felt her tears dampening the fabric of his robes, but she didn't care. She clung to him for all she was worth, struggling to speak through her racking sobs.

"She—she was here. I—I saw her."

"Did she hurt you?"

"N-no." Korra took a shuddering gasp. "Sh—she…"

She couldn't continue. Just clutched him tighter, weeping into his chest. She could feel his tension, the stiffness of his muscles as he struggled to comprehend what had rattled her so badly. Finally, she felt his chin drop to the top of her head as he drew her closer to himself.

"Shhh," he murmured. "It's all right. She is gone. Everything is all right."

But no. Everything wasn't all right. It was the furthest from all right as it could get. Korra shuddered against him, a strange and inexplicable urge filling her to pull away, to run. Sakura's words still rang in her ears, cold and mocking.

_"I will destroy you… at his hand. I will make him kill you, slowly, so very slowly, and then I will set the two of you free just long enough for you to breathe your last words. Words that will haunt him forever."_

Korra squeezed her eyes shut. _Spirits, _she cried. _Aang. Please. Help me._

But Sakura's words would not fade.

_"I hate you…"_


	22. Monster

**I'm so pleased to know my Sakura character freaks people out. That was my intention. : ) Many thanks to both hihazuki for editing my chapters, and missbabblingbrook21 for brilliant ideas for my upcoming Amorra/Sakura showdown. Also, ladybugsscareme has contributed to my folder of ideas. Just an update, I think I'm going to keep this story going for five to six more chapters, possibly nearing 30. **

**Thanks to all of you, especially those of you who have reviewed! Keep them coming, porque me gustan. ; )**

**All right. Without further ado. Chapter 22. **

* * *

"Korra, you have to tell us what she said to you."

Korra swallowed hard. "I can't," she whispered, her voice oddly broken.

Tenzin let out an exasperated sigh, running his hands over his smooth-shaven head. "Korra, how can we help you if you won't tell us anything?"

"Leave her alone," rumbled Amon's cool voice. His arm tightened around Korra's waist. "Can't you see she'd badly shaken?"

Tenzin snapped around, narrowing his eyes at the masked man. "I didn't ask _you _to become part of this."

They were sitting in the lobby of the Shinobi's stadium. All the pro-bending fans and players had gone home for the night, leaving the three of them alone in the cool marble-pillared lobby. Tenzin alternated between sitting and pacing, his back rigid and tense. Korra sat with her knees drawn up to her chest on one of the metal benches, Amon at her side, one arm curled around her waist, his hand resting protectively over her arm. He rubbed soothing circles over her skin with the back of his thumb—and the gesture was possibly the only thing at the moment that kept her sane.

"Oh, but I am part of this," Amon returned, his voice laced with deadly calm. "Whether you like it or not, Sakura has drawn both Korra and me into her sights of revenge."

"Revenge on _you," _Tenzin growled. "I don't want my ward pulled into this. I've half a mind to alert the police of your presence here and have them deal with you in the manner they see fit. I'm sure Lin's itching to get her hands on you."

"And while I'm equally sure you'd enjoy that, my priorities remain Korra's well being." Tenzin arced an eyebrow at that, but said nothing as Amon continued. "I have my Equalists on full alert. If Sakura makes a move anywhere in the vicinities of the city under my control, we'll catch her. Until then… I advise you keep the Avatar's profile as low as possible."

Korra stiffened against him, pulling away a little from his embrace. "What?" she demanded. "You want me to hide?"

His steady golden gaze met hers. "For the time being, I believe it would be wise for you to remain undercover. The stakes are too high for us to risk losing you."

"But—"

"As much as it pains me to admit," Tenzin broke in. "I'm inclined to agree with Amon's proposal." His lip curled when he said Noatak's pseudonym, but he went on. "Korra, I want you safe, no matter what we have to do to ensure that. From here on out, you're to be confined to Air Temple Island. No more pro-bending matches, and no more late-night tromps around with Team Avatar. I want to have you monitored at all times."

"_Tenzin—"_

"I know it sounds difficult, Korra, but trust me, this is for your own good. And as for _you_…" He turned and fixed Amon with a steely stare. And unless it was Korra's imagination, Amon actually shrank back a little against the bench. Tenzin's blue eyes shone with the same fierce protectiveness as a mama platypus-bear.

"I do not want to hear of you coming anywhere near Air Temple Island, you hear? You're to stay away from Korra. I don't know how to do of you got involved, but it ends now. I want to know that I am understood."

"Excellently, sir," Amon replied, his voice unusually soft.

"Good," Tenzin grunted. He lurched to his feet, startling Korra, and reached out a hand to her. "Come, Korra. It's late. I have an Air Acolyte escort to bring you safely home. I've unfinished business with the Council tonight."

"Tenzin," Korra protested, not taking the proffered hand. "I'm not going to let you lock me up in the temple like some prisoner again. The city needs me!" She turned on Amon, giving the traitor a seething glare. "And I thought you were my friend. Why would you even suggest something like this?"

His hand brushed lightly against her cheekbone, ignoring Tenzin's irritated intake of breath. "I know it seems unfair now, Korra, but trust me. We're doing this to protect you."

Korra only glared at him and pulled away, rising to her feet. She shoved Tenzin's hand aside and marched on her own out toward the doors, where the waiting Air Acolyte stood to escort her home. Tenzin watched her go, a mix of frustration and helplessness swirling in his chest.

"She is like the north wind," Amon murmured after a still moment. "She blows wherever she pleases. You will not be able to contain her for long."

Tenzin looked at him, for a moment enticed to argue. Then he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"What else can I do?" he asked. "She is like one of my own. I feel responsible for her."

"As do I." Amon rose, standing slightly taller than the other man, and moved to look the airbender in the eye. "I swear to you," he declared, his voice soft and intense. "I will do everything in my power to protect her." His voice dropped impossible lower, and his eyes slid away from Tenzin's. "She means more to me than you can possibly know."

Tenzin eyed the other man, noting a change in him he hadn't seen there before. After a long, silent moment, he spoke, the hardness gone from his voice.

"I once knew a radical northerner who came to this city to incite a revolution," he murmured. "But the one who stands before me is a different man."

Amon glanced up, his breath catching at the gentle look in those silver eyes. He swallowed before he spoke, his voice coming out a whisper. "Yes, I am."

Then, without another word, he turned away, striding across the lobby and into the shadows.

* * *

Korra followed the Air Acolyte with resigned indifference, not bothering to make conversation like she normally would. She walked a few paces behind him, head bowed and arms folded over her front, staring at her feet as they walked. Stupid. She couldn't believe he'd betrayed her trust like that. Turning her over to Tenzin to be tucked away like some important relic everyone was afraid would be broken. She was the _Avatar, _for Koh's sake. She knew how to take care of herself. Yes, Sakura had caught her off guard, and yes she'd been rattled a little more than she cared to admit, but she was still a formidable fighter. Put her in a locked room with Sakura any day and she'd give that sick waterbender a piece of her mind.

She didn't hear the gasp in front of her until it was too late. Her head snapped up, but the arms closed around her neck faster than she could leap into a bending stance. Korra choked, her vision sparkling, and fought to jab her elbows back into her attacker. She was rewarded with an expulsion of breath, but the arms only wrapped tighter. Stars flitted across her eyes.

"All right, dearest, let her go."

The arms released her, and Korra slumped to her knees, coughing and hacking up what was left of her lungs. Through tear-blurred eyes she caught sight of her Air Acolyte escort lying curled on the ground, an expression of surprise etched upon his stone-cold face. Korra felt her heart plummet.

"Did you—did you kill him?" she whimpered.

"Indeed." She couldn't see Sakura in the darkness, but she could hear a smile in that twisted, honey-smooth voice. "He'd make a nice addition to my ranks, but I'm afraid I'd like to use him to send a message instead. Could you come a little closer, dear? I'm afraid I can't read that lovely expression on your face."

Korra opened her mouth to shoot back a scathing retort, but her arms were suddenly wrenched behind her back, twisting with enough to make her scream. Her attacker jerked her to her feet, dragging her back into the alleyway where Sakura's voice emanated from. Korra struggled to make her eyes adjust to the shadows. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw Sakura's lithe form slip from the darkness.

"That's better," the girl purred, slipping her fingers beneath Korra's chin to tip her face up. Korra couldn't help the cold wave of fear that flushed over her features. "Ooh. That's not becoming for you. Give me a smile, won't you, Avatar?"

A hot flush of anger surged up from her chest. Gathering all her courage—and saliva—Korra lurched forward and spit right in Sakura's face.

To her horror, Sakura only laughed. She lifted her palm against Korra's expulsion, wiping it away from her chin, her violet eyes glittering. "That's the spirit. I see why my brother was so drawn to you."

"You stay away from him," Korra snarled.

"Oh, I will. For the time being. You're going to be the one to drive the knife in, Korra." Sakura smiled, those snow-white teeth glittering in the darkness. With a small flick of her hand, she motioned her henchman to release her. Jerking away from the slackened grip, Korra turned to glare at her attacker—and choked.

The man's face was deadpan. His eyes were blank and staring, not even seeing her. A pale blue film dulled his once-brown eyes, giving them an awful vacant look. His face was pallid, like all the blood had been leached out of it. His clothes were tattered and bloodied, and Korra shrank back when she saw the horrifying scarlet wound stripped across his chest. Cold, mocking arms caught her.

"Oh, you haven't met my friends yet, have you?" Sakura murmured into her ear. Her soft laugh sent shivers down Korra's spine. "I'm sure you remember Councilman Aiguo?"

Korra thought she might pass out. Her knees buckled, but Sakura's cruel grip around her arms sustained her. Aiguo—or at least Aiguo's body—remained motionless, those dead eyes staring at the both of them without an expression in the world.

"That's—" Korra gasped. "That's impossible. He's dead."

Sakura chuckled. "Dead bodies still contain blood, Korra."

A scuffing sound from the shadows made Korra whip around. Instantly she wished she hadn't. Her stomach curled with nausea and fear. Two more corpses shuffled out of the darkness. She recognized the first as the unfortunate press reporter that had been the second body to be discovered. Then her eyes landed on Sakura's first victim, that unknown Equalist. Her blood curdled. His skin was gray, peeling in places, and his eyes had sunken far back into his head. His hair had started to fall out, and when Sakura used her bending to stretch those half-decayed lips into a horrid smile…

Korra lost it. She screamed, wrenching against Sakura's unbreakable grip, her feet scrabbling against the cold concrete ground. The undead beings ambled closer, stopping a few feet away. Korra realized they were dragging the limp body of the Air Acolyte between them. They dropped him before them, then shuffled back into the shadows, becoming still as statues as they waited for their next directive.

"Now, Korra," Sakura rasped in her ear. "Would you do the honors?"

She released Korra, shoving a loosely curled scroll of parchment into her hand, and a fountain pen. Korra looked down, not comprehending… Then her stomach twisted in horror.

"_No," _she gasped, dropping both items to the ground and recoiling in shock. "I'm _not _writing your sick little obituary for you! No way."

Suddenly her whole body screamed out in agony. Her hands twisted behind her back, the wrists bending at unnatural angles, and her legs buckled beneath her. Korra grit her teeth to keep from shrieking, and her hands found the pen and paper, scooping them up without any direction from her brain.

"I think the proper answer would be, 'of course, Sakura. I will gladly help you with that.'"

"I hate you," Korra rasped, struggling to look up at the bloodbender through eyes flooded with tears. She thought she saw that awful blood red mouth stretched into a grin.

"Oh, I know, darling." Korra's hands moved of their own accord once more, rolling the paper flat against the poor Air Acolyte's chest. Her fingers trembles, fighting with all their might to break Sakura's hold, but they lifted the pen nonetheless, placing the deep black tip against the parchment.

"You will write, '_Sakura has left me alive.'"_

"No."

Sakura smiled. "The more you fight, the more pleasure you give me."

"I'm not writing it!"

She couldn't help it this time. She screamed, her back arching as Sakura bloodbent her body into submission. Her hand trembled as she scrawled away at the page, but her handwriting was somehow legible.

"Good girl," Sakura cooed. "Now write: _'Worse comes after number five.'"_

"No!" Korra cried, her whole body trembling as she fought. Her heart pounded in her ears, controlled by some other being. A tear slipped down over her cheek. She gritted her teeth, her jaw shuddering. "You can't make me."

"What do you think I've been doing, Avatar? Asking you nicely?"

Korra yelled again as her hands moved, finishing the note. One Sakura released her, she flung the pen down and reeled back, gasping. A sob ripped from her chest.

"Beautiful," said Sakura. "I'll take him from here. Boys."

The three dead mean came to life again, moving to scoop up the poor Acolyte's form. One tucked the paper into his breast pocket, while the other two lifted him, dragging him away from the shadows of the alley. Korra watched them go, feeling a strange sense of numbness settle over her.

"You're a monster," she whispered.

"Why, thank you," Sakura replied with a smile. "I'm pleased to know of the effect I have upon the famed Avatar. Now, if you don't mind, I have other matters to attend to tonight. Call your dear lover to come rescue you, if you must. I don't have the time to escort you home."

And with that, she was gone, melting back into the shadows like a phantom. Korra drew her knees against her chest, shuddering in the darkness. She stared at the small bloodstain on the ground where they'd dropped the Air Acolyte. Another sob ripped from her chest.

"Aang," she whispered into the night. She rested her forehead against her knees and gave into her weeping, struggling to pray through her uncontrollable sobs. "I need help," she rasped. "Oh, Aang—Kioshi—Roku—_please."_

And then the darkness took her.

**Whew. This chapter was a tricky one. Thank you, thank you, dear readers, now please review! : )**


	23. Faith

The first thing she became aware of was the sun slanting down over her face, warming the backs of her eyelids. With a soft groan, Korra opened her eyes. Something tickled her nose. Blinking in the bright sunlight, she sat up, startled to see that she was lying on lush, green grass. Wildflowers fluttered in the breeze, glinting their fiery colors in the sun's morning rays. A white and blue butterfly flickered past her nose. Korra frowned, sitting up straighter. Where was she?

A soft breeze caressed her face, but she didn't feel the cold. Looking down, she realized she was no longer wearing her usual Water Tribe clothes, but a simple cotton dress, white as snow, that reached down past her knees. A smooth tan belt encircled her waist, drawn tight over her hips. Korra's frown deepened. What a strange dream.

"Korra. It's been a long time."

Korra looked up at the voice, and her heart soared up to the blue sky above. "Aang?"

The air nomad sat in typical meditation stance, back straight and cross-legged on the grass before her. His smooth, tattooed head gleamed in the light of the sun, as did his teeth when he smiled. Korra noted the way his blue eyes crinkled at the corners when he did that.

"Yes, Korra. You've finally connected with your spiritual side."

Korra drew her knees up, copying his stance, despite the fact that she was in a dress. The fabric was long enough to cover her ankles and waist as she crossed her legs, so she didn't worry. Resting her elbows on her knees, she frowned at Aang.

"I have? How?"

"In your fear, you cried out to the one you knew to be true. It wasn't a simple exclamation or an oath you swore by the spirits. You truly believed I would be there, and answer when you called. That's called faith, Korra. And you need that if you're ever to make a connection with the Spirit World."

Korra swallowed, running her tongue along the backs of her teeth. "So… I'm in the Spirit World, then?"

Aang nodded. "This world parallels that of the physical realm. Where do you think we are, Korra?"

Korra hesitated. Her eyes swept the little meadow, taking in the dark line of trees a few hundred yards away, the soft blue hills rising on the horizon. Smoke spiraled into the sky from a distant down. Realization dawned on her.

"We're in Blue Fairy Meadow," she said, recognizing the place. A little burst of happiness lighted in her tummy. "I used to come here when I was a kid, to get away from the White Lotus."

"Yes. I thought this place might bring you the most peace. Sometimes a fond memory is the best way to bring oneself down from the heights of fear and doubt."

Korra suddenly remembered what had happened back in the real world. That cold fear sank back down around her. "Sakura," she whispered. "She got away."

"For now." Aang inclined his head. "Korra, do you know that I was once as terrified as you, before I faced the Fire Lord?"

Korra frowned. "Well… yeah, I suppose. Tenzin told me you had nightmares about him for weeks before Sozin's comet arrived."

Aang smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I did. My friends tried to cheer me up the best they could, but this fear was an uphill battle I had to face alone. The Fire Lord was truly my greatest fear. I thought him invincible. He ruled the world back in my time, aspiring to be the all-powerful Phoenix King."

"I remember the story. You whooped his butt and took his bending away for good."

"Yes. But before that, he haunted my thoughts, day and night. I was terrified of him. I knew I had to defeat him, but it seemed impossible, too daunting a task to even contemplate without breaking into a cold sweat. There even came a point when I wanted to run away, to forsake my duty as the Avatar simply to save my own skin."

Korra stared at him. "I know how you feel," she said in a small voice.

"Every great person has a villain in their life. Much of the time it seems as if that villain is a monster beyond defeat, beyond mortality. They haunt your dreams, steal your sleep away into their cold hands. I'm aware Amon's voice once haunted your soul in such a manner."

Korra shivered, remembering the way his dark voice had preyed on her dreams. "Yes," she whispered. "But… then I realized that he wasn't a monster. Once I started to see him as a man, as a human being, he didn't seem so frightening. He no longer kept me up at night."

Aang smiled. "Exactly. You see, Korra, even though villains can be twisted into monsters by our minds, they are still human. They still feel, they still bleed. They have weaknesses much like any of the rest of us. The key is to see them. If you put your trust in yourself when you come to face them, your skills may pale in comparison, and you can become overwhelmed by fear. But when you put your faith in something greater, your vision will begin to clear. You will come to see that Sakura is not an invincible foe, but a human girl who is breakable. A human girl with feelings. A human being who deserves compassion."

Korra gave a start at that. "Whoa," she interrupted. "Wait. You lost me. Me—show _her—_compassion? I think you may have that backwards. I'm supposed to destroy her, right? How could I show her compassion? She's a tyrant! You know what she's done. Are you telling me to spare her?"

Aang shook his head. "Not spare. Understand. Korra, in order to truly understand your enemy, you must step into their shoes. Enter their mind. See through their eyes."

And before Korra could say anything else, Aang was fading, the sunlight searing the air around his body, turning the whole picture in a glowing, burning scene. Korra raised her hands to shield her eyes, feeling the ground drop out from under her. Her stomach rose to her throat, and she screamed, flailing her arms out when she realized she was falling.

She only fell for a second, however. Within moments, the ground reappeared under her feet, soft and covered with snow. Her bare feet made no sound as they sunk into the white powder, and she was surprised to feel no cold against her skin.

Looking up, Korra realized she was in a foreign Water Tribe village. Built much the same as her Southern Water Tribe home, but slightly different. Northern?

Her question was answered when two children came tearing around the corner at breakneck speed, almost bowling her over. Korra leaped out of the way, but they didn't seem to notice her as they sprinted by, their laughter carrying on the cool winter air. The tallest boy glanced back over his shoulder, a white grin splitting his tanned face. The little black wolf tail on the back of his head bobbed as he skidded to a stop, the smaller boy behind him running smack into his back.

"Agh!" he yelled, falling smack on his butt in the snow. He glared up at the older boy. "Noatak! Why are you stopping? She's coming!"

Korra felt her heart skip a beat. She looked more closely at the taller boy, who stood leering down at the younger one on the ground. Her breath caught. He had those same golden eyes as his adult form, that same crooked smile, albeit softer and still trimmed with baby fat. There was no scar to mar his features here in this world. He reached down a hand to his brother, hauling him to his feet.

"Come on, Tarrlok," he laughed. "It's time to have a little fun."

The girl came skidding around the corner, slipping in the snow. Her two black pigtails bounced against her head, and her big violet eyes searched until they landed on the two waterbender boys.

"Gotcha!" she bellowed, thundering toward them. Her hands lifted high over her head, and suddenly the snow around her feet curled into a water whip, snaking around to catch the boy Tarrlok across the back of the knees. He yelled and toppled backward, at the same time Noatak lunged forward. He didn't even lift his arms as the snow around him condensed into a water shield, launching across the snow to slap the little girl square in the face.

"Oof!" she huffed, tripping over herself as she struggled to regain her balance. Noatak was on top of her before she could return a barrage of waterbending, tackling her to the ground and rolling her over in the snow. The two of them landed in a heap, with him pinning her arms to the ground. For a second, the two of them just stared at each other, and then both burst out laughing.

"Well, I think _I _gotcha," Noatak chortled, rolling off of her. He settled to the ground beside her, staring up at the cold blue sky, while Tarrlok stumbled toward them, sopping wet and scowling.

"If you two lovebirds are done," he grumbled. "_I'm _going to go get some lunch. I'll see you back at the igloo."

"Lovebirds?" Noatak exploded, jerking to his feet. An angry blush lit across his face. "Wha—_what? _She's five!"

"Same age difference as Mom and Dad," Tarrlok grumped, glaring down at his older brother.

"I wouldn't mind marrying Noatak," the violet-eyed girl giggled, a little pink flush warming her cheeks.

Noatak flushed even darker. "Uh-uh," he snapped. "I'm not ever marrying a girl who's younger than me. No way, never, not on Avatar Aang's bald head."

Korra swallowed back a laugh at that little outburst. She wondered how little Noatak would have reacted if he ever learned that twelve years from now he'd be ah, _involved, _with a girl over a decade younger than him.

Tarrlok gaped at his brother. "Noa, don't swear by the Avatar! Dad says he'll take your bending in your sleep."

Noatak laughed, the sound almost as dark as his future self's chuckle. "I'd like to see him try." He glanced up at Tarrlok, narrowing his eyes. "You know, that'd be a cool trick to learn."

"What?"

"Taking people's bending."

Tarrlok went rigid. "Noatak," he said after a stiff moment. "If you keep talking like that, Father's going to…"

"I don't care what Father's going to do," Noatak snapped. "It'd be a relief if he even showed up around here half the time. Now, I thought you said you were going to get lunch."

Tarrlok glared at him. "Whatever. Have fun with your soul mate, Noa."

He stalked away, just as Noatak jerked to his feet with a low growl, his fists at his sides. For a second, Korra was sure he was going to launch a cascade of ice chunks raining down over his brother's impudent head, but the little violet-eyed girl reached up and snagged his sleeve.

"Noa, it's not worth it. Just let him alone."

Still obviously fuming from the remark, Noatak sank back down to the snow, settling himself beside her.

"You're lucky your brother isn't such a little snot, Sakura," he sighed.

The little girl snorted. "Oh, he'd be ten times worse than Tarrlok if he had a chance. He just knows not to bother me like that, or I'll bloodbend him across the other side of the village."

Noatak stiffened. He rolled around to stare at her. "What—you're a bloodbender?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's nothing special. I can only bend animals and stuff now." She shot him a mischievous look. "But _he _doesn't know that."

"But," Noatak sputtered. "You can't bloodbend without the full moon, can you?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him. "What if I can?"

Noatak reeled back from her, his golden eyes wide. "But… but only my Father's line has that kind of ability."

Sakura swallowed, gnawing her lower lip. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Noatak… there's something you need to know about me."

Korra returned from the Spirit World in a daze. She felt her body slowly settling down to a soft mattress, her head sinking down into a satiny pillow. A low groan rumbled from her chest. Her eyelids fluttered.

A hand closed over hers, warm and large. "Korra?"

That voice. She struggled to open her eyes. His warm weight dipped the mattress at the edge of her bed. A gentle caress smoothed along the side of her cheek, one thumb brushing down over her lip.

"How are you feeling?"

Her vision swam for a moment, before she focused on him, leaning down over her. His face was drawn, a hint of shadow beneath his golden eyes, like he'd gone for too long without sleep. He breathed a sigh of relief when she looked up at him, a frown flickering along her brow.

"Um… I think I'm okay." Her lips felt thick, like she hadn't used her voice in a long time. "Wha… where am I?"

His hand stroked her damp hair back from her face, the soft caress unimaginably gentle. "Air Temple Island," he replied.

Korra frowned. "I thought you weren't allowed back here."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Apparently, my presence was the only one with the capability to rouse you." The smile was replaced with a worried frown. "You've been out cold for two days, Korra. We were beginning to worry you wouldn't…" He swallowed, his eyes flicking away.

"Who found me?" she rasped, shivering as she remembered the horrible events in that shadowed alleyway.

"I did. You were crumpled against that bloodstained wall… Your lips were gray, and you looked so… broken." His voice caught just slightly, and he closed his eyes, pressing his lips together. "I should have gotten to you sooner. I should have escorted you myself."

Korra lifted her hand, weakness coursing through her arm, but managed to raise her fingers to his face. She slid her palm against his cheek, trying to comfort him. He reached up and cupped his large hand over her smaller one, holding it there. He opened his eyes. They were wet.

"For a moment," he whispered. "In that cold alley… I thought… I thought I'd lost you."

Korra's heart twisted for him. She could have only imagined what it must have looked like. Finding her beside the crumpled body of the Air Acolyte on the bloodstained ground, curled up and shivering, her face unnaturally still and pale. Amon tightened his fingers around hers, closing his eyes once more. He took a slow, shuddering breath.

"Hey," Korra whispered, tipping his head down to her level. She smoothed her palm across his cheek, drawing him down until his forehead was nearly touching hers. "Hey, look at me."

His eyes slid open, golden bands of fire that shone with anguish. Korra felt the breath leave her at the deep, intense heat burning behind those gleaming gold orbs.

"Now you listen here," she whispered. "I'm the Avatar. I've got a destiny. There's no bloodbender that can take that away from me, no matter how fearsome she is." She took a deep breath, remembering what Aang had said. "She's not invincible. As much as she frightens me, I know I can beat her." she swallowed. "I know now what I'm supposed to do. I've been putting too much trust in myself, and not having enough _faith. _You see… I'm not afraid anymore. I know I can do this."

He sighed, his breath fluttering warm over her face. She inhaled his musk, and her head went light. He leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear.

"I suppose I can live with that," he murmured. "For now. But I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Not with her on the loose."

"I'm not sure if you'll have much choice," Korra replied, shivering when his lips trailed along her jaw. "I've got to face her. I can't let her run loose in the city like this. She needs to be stopped."

"And I would never forgive myself if she hurt you," he whispered. He drew back, just a few inches away from her now, and looked down into her eyes. "How can you be sure you'll succeed?"

Korra looked up at him, brushing her fingers along his scarred cheekbone. "I have faith," she whispered.

He leaned down and took her lips, kissing her with gentle tenderness. Korra felt her head start to swim again. Then he pulled back, moving to slide down off the bed. She reached out, catching his sleeve in a weak grip.

"Wait," she rasped, not bearing to see him go. "Stay. Please?"

He glanced back at her, his golden eyes warm. "I suppose my company wouldn't exactly be welcome out in the courtyard with the others." Moving back onto the mattress, he crawled over her and slid beside her on top of the sheets. He curled his body around hers, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her against him. Korra snuggled back against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. That exhaustion took her over again, warm darkness filling her brain. She fell asleep to the soft feeling of him tracing patterns along the skin of her bicep, smiling quietly to herself when she realized there was no place she'd rather be than in his arms.


	24. Bloodbending

**Inserted a bit of Masami in here : ) I couldn't help myself. In all reality I ship Makorra along with Amorra, also Bosami and Irosami. I'm one of those weird double/triple shippers. **

…** … …. ….. ….. …. … …**

Mako stood in the doorway of the healing wing, leaning against the frame. A frown flickered on his brow as he took in the two still forms curled on top of the sheets. Korra lay nestled against Amon's chest, her head snuggled up under his chin. Both his arms were wrapped around her, tucking her flush against him. Mako noted that he'd neglected to put on his mask in the privacy of Korra's little room. He looked younger than Mako would have expected. A curl of derision twisted his lips when he saw that there was no scarring after all, only a faint white streak across his upper cheekbone and the bridge of his nose. What a fake. Lying to all of his followers like that. For the hundredth time that week, he wondered what Korra could possibly see in him. Seeing her lying like that, helpless beside his powerful frame, made his blood boil and his fists curl against his sides.

Turning away, Mako slid the door closed behind him and stalked down the hallway. He made his way to the kitchen, thinking to drown himself in food, when he caught the emerald eyes of Asami. His throat tightening, he looked away, turning toward the icebox. Bending over it, he rummaged around for a moment, trying to ignore the feel of her gaze on his back.

"Mako," came the soft voice. He felt something inside him tear. He didn't respond. Just kept digging around through the ice, his hands not closing around anything.

The footsteps neared, and he felt a gentle hand at his back. His muscles tensing, he straightened, without turning around.

"You can talk to me," she whispered, running a smooth, comforting touch over his shoulder blades. He felt his eyelids flutter closed. "What's wrong?"

Clenching his eyes shut, he turned, reaching up to take her hand. But instead of pushing her away, he held it tight. He swallowed, opening his mouth, and closed it again. His tongue felt too dry to speak.

Asami's warm fingers brushed his cheek. "It's Korra, isn't it?"

Unable to hide the truth anymore, Mako nodded. He opened his eyes, looking down at her through vision tight with pain. Asami squeezed his hand, drawing him closer.

"She's happy, Mako," she whispered. "I know it hurts, but… she's where she needs to be. Amon honestly has her best interests had heart."

Mako emitted a harsh laugh. "Since when did that happen? Last I heard he was hell bent on taking her bending and ridding the world of the Avatar permanently."

Asami gave him a sad smile. "Mako, are you really too jealous to see that a man can change? I mean, look at you. You and Bo used to live on the streets, right? You'd do work for the Triple Threads, even when you knew what they were doing was wrong." Mako recoiled from her, stung that she would use his past against him like that. But Asami held tight to his hand. "You've come a long way, Mako. You follow your heart now, and you don't let anyone stomp you into the ground. Can you deny Korra the same choice? She wants to be free. Amon cares about her, maybe deeper than you ever did. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth. He's risked his life for her, his whole Revolution, even. Can you ask for any more than that? If you truly care about Korra… let her make this decision, Mako. Let her go."

Mako shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth. He knew Asami was right. But it still hurt. Korra was everything he ever wanted in a girl: strong, witty, beautiful, passionate… He swallowed hard.

"Well, what will I do now?" he asked, his voice coming out rougher than he'd intended. That touch against his face slid to the back of his head, and he opened his eyes. His breath caught to see Asami's burning green eyes inches from his own. Her breath was cool and sweet against his face.

"I'm sure we could figure something out," she whispered, tugging his head down to hers. Her lips were as warm and soft as he remembered. His head went light at her exhilarating taste; a mix of sugar, roses, and something impossibly sweet he couldn't name. Giving in, he kissed her back, slowly slipping his arms around her waist and tugging her closer. He felt her arms wrap around him, a soft sigh gliding out of her mouth and across his cheek. Something inside him clicked. Pulling her snug against him, he wound his fingers up into her silky black hair, allowing himself to revel in her ethereal softness.

Finally, they pulled apart, arms still locked around each other. Mako was surprised to see a glimmer of tears in her beautiful dark eyes.

"I've missed that," she whispered, with just a slight tremble to her lower lip. Mako reached up to trace said lip, and her eyelids slid closed.

"I think I have too," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her again. And for a long moment, they simply stood there, lost in the warmth of each other's embrace.

….. ….. … …. …. … … …..

Korra awoke to Amon's fingertips tracing gentle patterns over her neck, sending tingles of fire down her spine. Reaching up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she rolled over, secure in the warmth of his arms around her. She smiled at the expression on his face. His mouth was tipped in a drowsy smile, his golden eyes half-lidded and gleaming in the soft morning light. With lazy slowness, he moved his fingers up from her neck to her cheek, gliding them along the edge of her mouth.

"How did you sleep?" His voice was far deeper than normal, probably because it was still thick with sleep. Korra shifted in his embrace, cuddling up against his chest. She heaved a sigh.

"Oh, you know me," she mumbled, breathing in his heady scent. "The mornings are evil."

Amon chuckled, the sound so deep it send a shiver through her. But it wasn't an unpleasant shiver.

"For once, I agree. Though I'm usually up far earlier than this." He skated the pads of his fingers over her cheekbone, moving his palm around to cup the side of her face. Unconsciously she leaned into the touch, gazing into those golden eyes. He leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against hers. "I suppose we should be getting up though. You're fully recovered."

Korra groaned, tucking her head down against his chest while her hands curled in his tunic. "Five more minutes."

He chuckled, but instead of curling up once again beside her, he shifted his weight, gathering her up in his arms and hefting her off the bed. Korra protested with a loud grumble, but he only held her tighter against his chest, carrying her across the room and through the doorway out into the hall.

"This is hardly necessary," she objected, rolling her eyes. "I can walk."

"I know," he said with a soft laugh into her ear, but didn't let her down. He carried her, bridal-style, into the dining room and set her down beside the low table. Flushing, Korra pushed him away, her blush growing even darker when she saw Pema smirking at her from across the table.

"Late for breakfast, I see." It was hard to tell whether it was irritation or insinuation behind those sparkling gray eyes. "Everyone else has already eaten. I saved some cold rice and dumplings for the both of you."

Pema settled herself down across the table from them, placing two bowls out on the table. She eyed them both with a glittery kind of smile. Korra did her best to ignore her, fighting the flush that blistered up her neck. She reached for the rice bowl, spooning some onto her plate.

The silence stretched, the only sound the soft clinking of Korra's chopsticks against the porcelain bowl. After a minute, she realized she was the only one eating. Glancing up, she realized both Amon and Pema were watching her.

"What?" she demanded, feeling suddenly foolish.

Pema cleared her throat. "Korra, there's something we need to talk to you about."

Feeling an odd sensation of dread creep up into her throat, Korra set the rice bowl down on the table and placed her elbows on her knees. She forced herself to take a calming swallow.

"Well, what?"

Amon shifted beside her, and Korra switched her gaze to him. "The airbender and I have been talking," he said after a moment. Korra arced an eyebrow in surprise, but let him continue. "We have an idea of how to move forward from here, but you may not particularly like it."

"My mother-in-law," Pema said. "Katara, learned the hard way that the only way to resist bloodbending is with more bloodbending."

"No," Korra whispered.

"And I would not have been able," Amon continued. "To defeat my brother Tarrlok if I did not have the strength to withstand his attempts to bend my blood. It took years of practice for me to perfect this ability, but we may be able to give you enough guidance to resist Sakura's skills."

"No!" Korra shouted, jumping to her feet. "There's no way! You are _not _teaching me bloodbending!"

"Korra—" Pema began.

"I will take it from here, Pema," Amon cut in. Reaching out to clasp Korra's wrist, he tugged her back to the ground. She tried to twist out of his grip, but he held her fast. "Listen," he snapped. "As the Avatar, it's your duty to learn whatever methods you can to defend the people of this country."

"But—"

"And as the Avatar, it's your responsibility to take advantage of any learning opportunities that arise. I may not be a master bloodbender, but I'm the closest to one that you're going to get out here. You may not be of Yakone's line, but you're the Avatar. That's got to count for something. If anyone besides my family can bloodbend outside the full moon, it'll be you."

"I'm not going to learn an immoral form of bending."

"Is it immoral, Korra? Even Katara used bloodbending to defeat Hama, when her life depended on it. And now, more than one life is depending on this. Do you want Sakura to reach the end of her countdown? Every attack hits closer and closer to home. What if it's one of the airbenders next? Or that firebender boy?" Korra recoiled from him, her face going pale, but he didn't let her go. His golden eyes blazed with the intensity of what he was trying to convey. "We can't let her go on like this. We need to get a step ahead of her. Can't you see the necessity for this?"

"But…" Korra struggled against his grip, feeling she was on the losing end of a battle. "But I can't…"

"Korra," said Pema, her voice soothing. "I understand your qualms about this. But you need to take a step back and look at this pragmatically. What other way could you defeat Sakura? By learning airbending? We've made no progress to that end, and her moves are only getting more aggressive. Even if you were a fully realized Avatar, you'd be no match against such an advanced form of bloodbending. Making corpses come to life? This isn't something the Avatar has ever dealt with before."

"Yeah, well Aang didn't face anyone who could take people's bending away, either."

Amon sighed. His hand relaxed around her wrist, and she tugged herself free from his grip. "You've got to make this choice for yourself, Korra," he conceded. "But I hope you choose the wise path. You know there's no other way."

Korra glared at the both of them, angry at Pema for what she considered to be a betrayal. But Tenzin's wife only stared back at her, a soft smile on her face. Finally, Korra let out a blustery sigh, slumping down against the table.

"Fine," she grumbled, forehead on the wooden table top. "You win. I'll learn it. But only enough to kick Sakura's butt, and then I'm never using it again."

"We don't ask for anything more," Amon said smoothly, an infuriating smugness in that deep voice of his. "We will start this afternoon."

Korra groaned. "Whatever. I just want breakfast first."

….. … ….. …

_"Ow!"_

Korra dropped to her knees to the second time in a space of five minutes, growling as a new welt appeared on her shoulder. She spat out a mouthful of water from where the water whip had slapped her across the face, struggling back to her feet. She glared at Amon, who was the epitome of impassiveness, standing casually with his arms folded behind his back. His eyes gleamed from behind that confounded ivory mask.

"You've got to try harder than that, Avatar," he challenged, evoking the desired reaction at the use of her title. Korra's face flushed with rage, and she planted her feet once more. Every nerve in her body yelled at her to knock him off his smug feet with a violent wave of earthbending.

"Ah-ah," he chided, as if reading her thoughts. "None of that. No earth, no fire. You'll only be using water here. Close your eyes. Don't try to counter my movements, try to _predict _them. Reach out with your senses. Feel my heartbeat. Sense where my body is, feel the vibrations of my pulse. Then use that knowledge, and attack me."

Korra glared at him. But she complied and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in through her nose. She spread her arms, stretching out will all of her senses, straining to catch some sort of movement. She thought she could just detect a flicker of _something _off to her right, a soft, almost imperceptible beat… like a pulse.

But before she could act on it, a heavy blow took her in the back of the knees. With a strangled grunt, she went down, rolling over to avoid the next blast of icicles. But she didn't open her eyes. Somehow, in the darkness, she could see with sudden clarity. She could see—no, _feel—_the water swirling in the air, drifting down in the light morning mist. Outside, beyond the courtyard and out into the bay, she could sense the deep water gleaming with a kind of burning intensity. She shifted her vision, rolling away from where she sensed the danger lay. Suddenly an image shimmered into her brain. She could sense his pulse, feel the blood flowing through his body, that spider webby network of veins and vessels weaving in and out of taut muscles, framing the bones… forming a complete map of her opponent.

Korra felt a smile twist her lips. With a deft roll to one side, she jerked out of the way of the oncoming arm, hearing the fist strike the ground just inches from where her head used to be. For a brief moment, she wondered if he was actually trying to hurt her. She felt the sparkle of energy as he lunged for her again, and rolled out of the way. She thrust her elbow out, catching him in the gut. His breath whooshed out in a rush, and he stumbled. Korra took advantage of the stagger to close her hands around his arm, jerking him down until he toppled over her. Amon grunted in surprise, landing square on his back. While he struggled for breath, Korra rolled over so that she was on top of him, pinning him to the courtyard floor with her knees on his chest and her hands on his wrists.

She opened her eyes. His golden eyes stared up at her through the mask, wide with shock—and a trace of grudging admiration. Korra panted, her hands trembling on his.

"I…" she gasped, a flush of triumph surging through her. "I _beat _you. I really beat you!"

"Don't let it go to your head," Amon rasped. He shifted beneath her, winded, but still strong enough to shove her off his chest and roll her over so that their places were reversed. Korra's eyes widened, but she didn't try to push him away. His golden eyes were inches from hers. She felt her heartbeat quicken—and with her new bloodbending skill, heard his quicken too.

"Still," he grunted. "I'm impressed. For your first try? Not even I was able to sense an opponent so quickly."

Korra couldn't resist a cheeky smile. "Well, I'm the Avatar, aren't I?" She threw his own words back at him. "That's got to count for something."

"Mm, yes," he growled, moving so that his lips were right up against the side of her mouth. Her stomach fluttered. "I suppose it does."

Korra felt a stab of disappointed when, instead of kissing her, he drew back, taking her wrist and hauling her to her feet. He straightened his tunic where it had rumpled during their tussle.

"All right then." He moved, splaying his feet in a bending stance, a focused gleam in his golden eyes. "Again."


	25. Riddles

**Okaaaaay… I've finally fallen. I admit, I have stooped to drawing Amorra fan art. For my own story. Wait… is it still called fan art then? Idk. Anywho, I've posted my most recent sketch as the new cover image for this story. I hope you all enjoy it! And please… tell me what you think! : ) **

**Whew. Fifteen episodes of Walking Dead later… Haha, sorry! I've been getting some awful writer's block lately. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. : ) As always, please review.**

…**. …. …. …. … …..**

Korra mopped her brow, exhausted after two grueling full days of bloodbending training. She hated every minute of it, but Amon pushed her and pushed her until she was nearly able to block every one of his attacks, even putting in some offensive damage from time to time.

Finally, just as the sun's setting rays trickled out across the bay, both Amon and Korra lay sprawled over the grass beside the courtyard, too exhausted to budge. The smell of Pema's cooking wafted out over the square, but neither had the strength to lift themselves up to join the others in the dining hall.

"I'm still not going to be good enough," Korra panted, flat on her back with her arms splayed out to either side, staring up at the rosy evening sky. "Sakura's still way better than me."

"But now we have an advantage over her." Spirits, Korra thought, even _breathless _the man's deep voice could send shivers through her. "The element of surprise on our side. Sakura's not expecting you to possess any tools with which to fight her back."

"Fight for like, a couple of seconds." Korra groaned, tipping over onto her side to stare across the space of grass to where he lay. "There's no way I'm going to beat her, just being able to twitch a couple fingers and maybe an elbow or two if she comes at me. I'll never be able to send her flying, not like Tarrlok did to me. And even if I can resist her bloodbending, what if those zombie things come up and attack me while I'm concentrating on her? So many things could go wrong."

"Which is why you're not going to be alone," Amon replied, shifting closer to her. He stared very seriously into her eyes. "You listen to me. No matter what kind of threats Sakura can throw our way—no matter how much she frightens you—we're not letting you go out alone on this one. You'll have us behind you."

Korra frowned, not liking the sound of this. "Who's 'us'?"

"Tenzin, Mako, and I. And the earthbender and the police force will be a shout away the whole time."

"No!" Korra reacted before she could think. "I'm not having anyone else risk their life for me. Enough people have died already. I won't let you guys do this."

"Korra," he snapped, his voice carrying that deep, cold note of anger that had once haunted her dreams. He reached across the space between them, grasping her chin in one firm hand. For a split second, Korra went cold. The last time he'd done that, it had been in between the looming stone pillars of Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Somehow, even now, Korra found it no less frightening. She glared at him and tried to pull away, but it was like trying to wiggle out of an iron trap. He held her fast, drawing nearer until his golden eyes were only inches from hers.

"You have risked your life for the people of this city countless times." His voice was low with intensity. "If you think I'm about to let you go throwing yourself into danger without anyone to protect you, think again. I almost lost you once, and I'm sure as Koh not going through that again. What would we do if we lost you—the Avatar? The world would fall out of balance. Sakura would win."

"But it's my job to risk my life to save others. The Spirits didn't ask you to risk yours for mine."

"To hell with the Spirits!" he exploded. "I'm not letting you die on some sick twist of destiny. I've failed before. I won't let it happen again. Last time I wasn't there to protect someone I l—"

He broke off, his breath catching. Korra stared at him, unable to breathe at the intensity in his eyes.

"Someone you love," she whispered.

He swallowed. His grip tightened on her jaw. "Yes." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I won't lose you. I can't."

Korra stared into those golden eyes. Then she slammed her fingers against his mask, ripping it off, yanked him forward, and kissed him. He made a small sound in his throat, as if surprised at her sudden fire. Then his arms curled around her, one hand moving to the back of her neck, tipping her head back to deepen the kiss. Korra could feel—through her new ability—both of their hearts racing, pounding as one. The depth of the burning within her took her off guard. This kiss was different. Stronger… deeper, somehow. She rolled over so that she was on top of him, and his hands slid up her waist.

For several blissful moments, Korra lost herself. Time stood still, and for that point in time, it was only the two of them. Her lips parted for him, and a burst of sensations awoke in her stomach when she felt the warmth of his breath across her tongue. Her hair came loose, tumbling down over the both of them in a silken cascade.

After she'd nearly succumbed to the fire pooling in her belly, Amon broke the kiss. He held her with gentle hands, staring up with wide eyes into hers.

"I think…" she whispered, her voice catching in her chest. "I love you too."

He tugged her down again, their lips engaging in a smooth, easy dance. When they pulled apart again, Korra was breathless.

"This is so weird," she gasped.

He looked hurt. "What?"

"This. Me, you. We're enemies. I mean, we were. It's just…" she shook her head. "I don't know. Not allowed?"

A smile tipped his mouth. "If you say so."

He kissed her again. Korra forgot all about the strangeness of the situation, melting down into him. The world faded around her, and all she could think about was the feel of his lips on hers.

"Ahem."

The both jerked upright, Korra slipping awkwardly down across Amon's lap. Her face flushed beet red when she saw Pema standing there, a look of utmost amusement on her face.

"Now I'm glad I had the foresight not to send Ikki or Meelo to come fetch you for dinner."

"Uhhh." Korra sat up, brushing her hair out of her face, and blushed harder than ever. Amon just chuckled under his breath, reaching across the grass to collect his mask. Pema and Asami were the only ones from the group who'd ever seen him without it. Korra swallowed, stuttering. "Well, I —ah —we, uh…"

Pema just laughed, a hearty, buoyant sound. "It's okay. Come on and join us for dinner." She turned, then looked back at them, an ungodly twinkle in her gray eyes. "In case you find things—ah, difficult—I've placed you two on opposite ends of the table."

Korra didn't think it was possible for her face to get any redder, but it did. While she blustered and hem-hawwed, Amon reached down and slipped his hands under her arms, lifting her to her feet. Then the two of them followed Pema across the lawn to the dining hall.

They were the last to seat themselves. Korra hoped her face wasn't as warm as it felt when she settled down between Meelo and Jinora. She could feel the two girls' eyes on her face as she reached for the bowl of rice. For a minute, the only sound around the table was the clink of silverware against china.

Then Ikki, sitting across the table, just beside Amon, craned back her neck to look at the tall figure.

"How do you eat with the mask on?"

The tension around the table thickened. Though no one care to admit it, most everybody who resided in the Air Temple still harbored a great degree of fear toward Amon. Mako and Bolin still crossed to the opposite side of the hallway whenever they happened to be passing by at the same time. Tenzin wouldn't let the airbender children in the same room with him by themselves, and Meelo even tried to spy on him from time to time, even when the man was simply going about boring, everyday business.

Amon glanced down at Ikki, and from the gleam in his golden eyes Korra knew he was arcing an eyebrow behind that mask.

"Carefully," he replied, not a hint of amusement in his voice.

But Ikki was not deterred. "Show me."

Amon eyed her for a moment. Then he simply reached up, undid the base of his mask and slid it up just a fraction. He placed a spoonful of rice in his mouth, then slid it back down. He glanced back down at Ikki.

"Satisfied?"

Ikki wrinkled up her nose. "That's cheating. I wanted to see it get all over your face."

"Sorry to disappoint. But I've had a lot of practice."

Ikki giggled. "I'm sure. Do you have to slide that mask up every time you kiss Korra?"

Mako choked on his tea. Tenzin coughed. Meelo burst out laughing, and Jinora's face became pinched. Pema covered her mouth with one hand, her eyes going a little too bright. Amon's mask hid his expression, but his whole back had gone rigid.

"Ikki," Tenzin snapped. "That is hardly appropriate conversation for the dinner table."

"But Daddy, it's _truuueee, _Jinora said she saw them."

Korra hid her face in both her fists, wishing she could disappear. Bolin sniggered from across the table. Tenzin cleared his throat again, much louder this time.

"Ikki, when I said that's enough, I mean it."

Ikki pouted. Meelo elbowed Korra in the ribs and shot her a toothy grin. Korra shrank further into her makeshift shield.

"Well, then," Asami said, with a delicate cough. "Mako, didn't you have something to show everyone? You were saying it couldn't wait."

"Oh." Mako cleared his throat, his face an unusual shade of red. "Oh, yeah. Here." He reached beneath the table and pulled out a folded newspaper, dog-eared to a specific article. Korra peeked through her fingers to read the headline, feeling her stomach twist as she did so. It read: _"No Link to Mysterious Homicides."_

"It looks like Sakura's on the move again," Mako said. He smoothed the newspaper and began to read aloud. "'Last night body number four was found in an abandoned parking lot just two blocks from the pro-bending arena. He was later identified by coroners as Gommu, one of the vagabond residents of the greater Central Park area."

Korra gasped. Tears jumped to her eyes. That friendly homeless man who'd befriended her and Naga the first day they'd arrived in Republic City? How could Sakura have known about her connection to this man? But her heart sank even more when she heard the next lines.

"'The fourth riddle was found beside the body: _'Don't you love where the moon meets the shore? Far too bad for this number four.' _As if this didn't startle police enough, a fifth body was discovered in the waste room behind the Avatar's pro-bending training gym. Shock coursed through the entire force when the body was identified as renowned pro-bending announcer Shiro Shinobi. Saikhan and his metalbenders have launched a full scale investigation into these horrific killings. The sixth note found alongside the body is rumored to hold a host of clues as to where to find this serial murderer. _'When the moon hits its quarter that's where you'll find me. Don't be late for number three.' _As before, no marks were found on any of the bodies, only a unanimous expression of fear…"

"Mako, that's enough," Pema whispered. Korra looked up to see that Ikki's lower lip was trembling, and Jinora's face had gone stark white. Even Meelo looked still as a statue.

"Kids," Tenzin said. "Why don't you go bring Oogi his supper. He hasn't eaten yet, and I'm sure he's hungry."

"Yes, Daddy," Jinora murmured, sliding back from the table without taking her plates. Meelo and Ikki got up in silence and followed her out of the dining hall toward the sky bison stables.

For a long moment after their soft footsteps faded, silence hung around the little table. Then Amon cleared his throat.

"It appears Sakura is nearing her endgame."

"We'd nab her a lot faster if Saikhan actually knew what he was doing," Lin growled. "I should be the one handling the investigation."

"You're no longer Chief of Police, Lin," Tenzin replied. "The best we can do is help them along in any way we can."

Lin grunted, her eyebrows knitted together. Asami spoke up,

"Is it just me, or does there seem to be a pattern in all of these riddles?"

"Well, duh," said Bolin. "It's a countdown. It goes eight, seven, six, five…"

"Not that," Asami sighed. "I mean—where the moon meets the shore? When the moon hits its quarter that's where you'll find me? Doesn't it seem like she's setting up a meeting place?"

Mako frowned. "Yes. She uses the moon a lot in those riddles. And we all know that's what makes her power so strong."

Korra straightened, something unnerving tingling down along her spine. "Wait. What if where the moon meets the shore—that's _here. _That's Air Temple Island. From Republic City, when the moon is full, it looks like it's nestled right up against our beach. Maybe that's the location? Maybe she wants us to meet her there."

Tenzin's brow furrowed. "The moon will be at its third quarter tomorrow night," he mused. "It sounds like that's the time she wants you to meet her."

"'Don't be late'," Bolin quoted. "Sure sounds like a meet-up to me."

"I don't like it," Lin snapped. "It sounds like she wants some kind of showdown. I don't want Korra going alone into this."

"She won't be," Amon replied. "We'll post your metalbenders around the Island to serve as backup in case anything goes wrong. And this does give us an advantage. Sakura can't bring her dead puppets across such a huge body of water. She'll never be able to sneak them onto a boat; they'll look too conspicuous."

"So we'll just be facing her, alone," Korra realized. Somehow, her unease didn't lift. Sakura alone was just as much a threat as Sakura with a horde of zombie-men behind her. Her heart thudded.

Asami reached across the table and placed her hand over hers. "It'll be all right, Korra," she murmured. "We're all going into this with you."

Korra swallowed, though the pressure of Asami's hand on hers helped take away the edge of the fear. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Well, don't be," Bolin piped. "We're with you for better or worse. We've got your back. Team Avatar's going nowhere."

Korra couldn't help but give them a timid smile. "Thanks, guys."


	26. Squeamish

**Just want to say, again, thank you so much for your continual support and encouraging reviews. They make my day! Sorry for the delays, I've been pretty busy with school. I'm hoping to finish up this story within the next week or so. I'm predicting about four chapters more. All-righty! Enjoy, kiddos! **

…**.. ….. ….. …. ….. …. …**

"You've got to try harder than that, Korra."

"I _am _trying! You're just moving too fast."

"Do you expect me to go easy on you? Sakura won't. Now enough of those weak counter attacks, and _bloodbend _me."

Korra growled, her whole body going tense as she planted her feet, struggling to focus on Amon's flickering form while she held her eyes closed. The sparkling map of lights that was his figure darted forward again, and she felt her breath whoosh out of her as his fist struck her side. She dropped to one knee.

"You're not even _trying," _he snarled.

"I am," she gasped.

"Block my attack!"

"I can't!"

With a low growl, his arm caught her across the chest, snatching her up from the ground. Korra's eyes flew open. He threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than a child, pinning both of her arms in an iron grip. Korra emitted a choking gasp and struggled against the impossible hold.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Teaching you a lesson."

His voice, low and cool, sounded so much like the old Amon that haunted her nightmares that a chill raced down her spine. Korra beat her fists against his back, but to no avail. He carried her across the beach where they practiced to the water, and promptly threw her in. Korra hit the waves with a gasp, sputtering as she surfaced in the shallows. Without warning, the water tightened around her, choking her in an icy grip.

"_Fight _it. Don't just sit there and let it happen."

"I'm—trying!" Korra slung her arms out in the thickening ice, and melted it with a blast of firebending. She leaped out of the water, hurtling towards him, but before she could even get a punch in edgewise, he'd darted out of the way, pounding the side of her torso in one fluid chi-blocking move. Korra's left arm went limp.

"Hey!" she bellowed. "Sakura doesn't use moves like that!"

"I'm upping the game. You think she'll just stand there and let you bend all the elements at her? You need to _blood_bend. I've blocked your firebending." He lunged forward again, faster than the eye could see, and snapped a curled fist against her opposite side. Korra staggered. "Now I've blocked your earthbending. All you have is water. So _use _it."

"But—"

He hit her with a bone-jarring blow, knocking her off her feet. Before she could react he was on top of her, pinning her to the sand.

"And here's the point where Sakura's won," he growled into her face. "What do you do now?"

Korra snarled and jerked her knee up to catch him in the gut, throwing him off her. She forced herself to shut her eyes and took a deep breath—a few moments of concentration, and she saw him again. She rolled to one side as he lunged for her again, snapping him over the back with a well-placed blow. His breath expelled in a painful grunt. Korra jerked to her feet, dancing away from him as he swung out an arm to catch her legs. Then an exhilarating rush of power surged through her as she reached out both hands, curling her fingers into fists, and let instinct take her.

She felt, instead of saw, his body move. The blood coursing through his veins, the powerful beat of his heart, every muscle tensed to spring. Korra twitched her fingers, forcing his arms backward, twisting behind his back, and he grunted in pain and surprise. She manipulated his body, lifting him off the ground, through the air. The energy of his whole being pulsed at her fingertips—and she was in _control, _he was completely at her mercy, she held his life in her hands…

With a small cry of shock, Korra relinquished the bloodbending hold and dropped him to the sand. She stumbled back, opening her eyes. Amon was on his knees, his hands trembling at his sides, his golden eyes wide as he stared at her.

Korra's mouth felt too try to speak. "Spirits," she whispered. "I'm so sorry—"

"Sorry?" He stood on shaky legs her. "Korra, you _did _it. You bloodbent."

"I never want to do that again!" she cried, stumbling back from him as he walked toward her. "I—I could have hurt you! That power… it didn't feel good, it felt _awful. _I ca—I can't do that again, Amon. I _can't."_

He slipped his hand to the back of her head and pulled her against him, drawing his arms tight around her. "But you did. You had the strength. This is a huge step, Korra."

She pushed back from him, looking up at him in horror. "It—it's _perverted! _I'm never going to manipulate someone like that again! Not if my life depends on it!"

He glared down at her. "You don't have a choice, Korra. Sakura is going to use bloodbending against you whether you like it or not. You have to resist her, and this is the only way to do it. You think she hasn't studied all your earth, fire, and waterbending moves in the arena? She knows your style, and she can counter every attack you make. Face it; she's more powerful than you."

"I don't care!" Korra shoved him away, stomping across the sand. "I won't let her turn me into a monster like her. I won't use people."

"Korra—"

"No! You don't understand, Amon. You can't possibly understand! You've been bloodbending all your life. You're used to using people to your own gain, manipulating them to get what you want!" She knew she was going too far, but something had snapped within her, something frightening. She'd been terrified out of her wits by the feel of so much power at her fingertips, so much sickening power. "I can't do that to others, Amon. I _won't."_

His golden eyes narrowed. He took a step toward her, and Korra took an involuntary step back, her heart twisting up in fear.

"I'd thought to world's dear Avatar might take into account that some things must be sacrificed for the greater good." His voice was low and menacing. "Personal morals or not. You think Katara hesitated before she used bloodbending to defeat Hama? Of course. But she overcame it, to save her life. Despite your squeamishness, you must do the same."

"Avatar Aang was to squeamish to kill the Firelord," Korra shot back. "And he didn't! He still won the war."

Amon stepped forward until he towered over her, those golden eyes gleaming down with dangerous intensity. "You want to spare her? Be my guest. But do not come running when she turns and destroys you where you stand."

With that, he turned on his heel and marched back up the beach. Korra stared after him, her breath catching in her throat. Her hands twisted with fury at her sides, a flush of anger blistering across her face. Who did he think he was? She wasn't using bloodbending! She wouldn't manipulate someone else in that sick way… it was just _wrong. _She wasn't him. She couldn't do that to others.

But… then, again, what was she doing? All he was doing was trying to help her. And she'd thrown his past back up in his face with enough venom to make even an iceman flinch. Korra hung her head, wrapping her arms around herself. She shouldn't have yelled at him. He was only trying to prepare her the best way he could with his skills.

With a defeated sigh, Korra dropped her arms back down to her sides and followed the path he'd cut up the hill toward the Air Temple.

…** ….. … …. … … …**

She couldn't find Amon anywhere. He must've picked quite a spot to sulk, because she searched up and down the island, hoping to see him and apologize, but he'd seemed to have disappeared. Finally she gave up, returning to the dining hall to curb her unsettling feelings with a plate of food.

"How'd practice go?" Bolin drawled, sitting alone at the low-set table. Korra fumbled in the icebox for a bag of cold rice, then sighed and settled herself down beside him.

"I suck," she mumbled.

"Aw, come on. You can't be that bad."

"I can't do it, Bolin. I can't bloodbend him. I can't bloodbend anyone. It's just… it feels wrong. I don't know why. Having that kind of control over another human body. It makes me sick."

He sighed and set his chopsticks down on his plate, which he'd already cleaned. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean—I've never bloodbent anyone before—but when I first discovered how to earthbend, I felt weird. Like I was perverting the elements or something. It just… didn't seem fair, really. To have that kind of power over things we shouldn't be able to control. Now, I know it's not like another human being, but I can kind of guess how you're feeling… to an extent."

Korra frowned. "I know I've got to do it in order to defeat Sakura. But I can't help but wish there was another way. She's a monster, using other people to her own gain. I don't want to be like that. I want to defeat her, fair and square, without twisting and bending anyone else to my will. Does that make any sense?"

"Sometimes you can't have your cake and eat it too." Bolin's green eyes measured her with a hint of sadness. "Korra, I know it's going to be tough, but maybe you should try seeing from Amon's point of view. Here comes his sister, out of the past, to try and kill him. Now she's trying to kill someone he cares about—yeah, I know it's you, I've seen the way he looks at you. What would you do? Wouldn't you want to help that person master every possible skill they can to fight back against this monster? He's worried for you. He tries to hide it, but it's obvious. He'd rather face Sakura alone, any day."

"But she'll kill him. She's too powerful."

"I doubt he cares. You should've seen him the other night with Tenzin. I thought their arguing would've woken you up, but you sleep like a rock. He kept trying to pressure Tenzin into letting you stay here while he went out and tried to take down his sister by himself. He even suggested forming a posse of the metalbenders and us Fire Ferrets, leaving you behind, to confront her on the beach where she'd planned to meet you."

"But… Tenzin refused, didn't he?"

"Of course! He may not like Amon much, but he knows Sakura won't rest until she gets her faceoff with you. And I think he knows that this is something that only the Avatar can truly conquer. Sakura's powers are out of this world. She's the worst thing since Firelord Ozai."

"But I'm not even a real Avatar," Korra muttered. "As Tarrlok said, I'm half-baked. I don't even know how to airbend. How am I supposed to defeat her?"

"Hey. Korra." Bolin took her shoulder. "Look at me." He waited until she did. "You may not be a fully realized Avatar, but you're stronger than Sakura is. Inside. Her heart's made of stone. Yours? Well, it's made of fire and water and everything amazing in the world. You can beat her. I know you can. If anyone can stand a chance against her, it's you. Don't think for a minute you're not ready for this. You were born ready for this. You were born to fight evil, to protect people, to keep balance in the world. Sakura's one heck of an unbalanced gal, but she won't even put a dimple in you. You know why? We believe in you. The whole city does. We're trusting in you, and we know you'll pull through. You're what we put our hope in."

Korra felt tears sting her eyes at the sincerity of his tone. She reached up and placed a hand over his, swallowing hard. "You really think I stand a chance?" she whispered.

Bolin smiled. "That monkey-rat won't know what hit her."


	27. Showdown

**Well, I've officially got a deviantart. : ) Name's sunnyontheheights, just like here. I've drawn a picture of Sakura, per missbabblingbrook's request, and I've also posted my picture of Amorra (titled "warmth") on there too. Hope you all like them. I'd be willing to draw more if you have requests. I've never really gotten into this fanart stuff before. **

**Anyway, the long awaited showdown! Don't hate me after this chapter guys, I promise it doesn't end here. I've been sitting on pins and needles just thinking about writing this scene for the longest time. I really want to do it justice. **

…**.. …. ….. ….. … … …**

Korra fixed her eyes on the water's edge, watching the moonlight play over the sandy shore. She stood tense, folding and unfolding her arms across her chest, pacing the thin strip of beach.

"Korra, you're going to waste all your energy before she even gets here," Amon admonished.

"I don't care. What's taking her so long?"

"She'll show up when she's ready," Tenzin said. "We just have to be prepared for her."

Korra through up her hands. "Whatever. I just want to get this over with. I'm sick of waiting for this crackjob to make a move."

"I'm glad to know you feel that way, Korra," said a smooth voice. "I'm quite eager for this too."

Korra spun, her heart in her throat. A lithe figure stood in the shadows of the sand dune, one hand popped on her hip, violet eyes gleaming from the darkness. Korra felt her feet turn to stone.

"A pleasure, as always, Sakura," Amon replied, his voice smooth and fearless as ever. He shifted his form ever so slightly, so subtle that an untrained observer wouldn't have noticed a difference , but Korra knew he was now poised to attack on the drop of a dime.

The young women's painted mouth tipped. "Been looking forward to this, have we, Noatak?"

He stiffened at the name, but it didn't show in his voice. "How about we finish this now, Sak? Make this as painless as we can for both of us."

Sakura's smile broadened. "Oh, I don't intend to make it painless at all."

Korra gulped. She shifted into a bending stance, trying to keep her body from shaking. Sakura shot her a derisive glance.

"Oh, come now. I'd prefer not to have this little exchange with an audience."

Mako stepped up beside Korra, glaring as he moved to an defensive firebending pose. "I'm afraid your preferences have been noted and declined."

Sakura pouted. "Oh, please. I promise I'll keep it fair play."

Korra clenched her fists. "I don't think so. We're ending this right here and now. Let's get to it."

Sakura sighed. "As you wish."

Then, without warning, Tenzin and Bolin flew backwards through the air. Mako snarled and lunged forward, only to have Sakura turn and raise an eyebrow at him. He suddenly rose up into the air, every limb seizing up. A strangled cry gurgled from his throat, and his neck twisted so far backwards Korra thought it would snap at any moment. An agonized gasp shuddered and died in his chest. His golden eyes clenched tight in pain.

"Stop it!" she shrieked, lunging forward. "Let him go!"

"Gladly," Sakura purred. "Just tell them to back off, and I will."

"No," Amon snapped. Then he rushed her, snapping his fists and launching a tidal wave of water from moonlit surf. Sakura fluttered her fingers, deflecting the attack and sending it reeling back in a barrage of ice shards. Amon dodged them, slipping underneath the attack to land a would-be devastating blow against her side. But instead of falling paralyzed, Sakura stepped nimbly out of the way, driving her elbow down into the square of his back. He dropped with a surprised grunt.

The move distracted the bloodbender enough for her to release her grip on Mako, and the firebender tumbled to the ground, gasping. Korra fought the urge to run to his side, and wheeled to face Sakura.

"Korra, look out!" Bolin yelled.

She spun just in time to see a snake of icy water screaming toward her face. It caught her around the throat, and would've ripped her wide open if she hadn't slipped on the wet sand. The ice blade sliced a bloody strip across her left temple, and she saw stars. Catching a breath, she dropped to a crouch, spinning around to see Sakura turning her glare on Tenzin and Bolin once more. Her two friends staggered back, as if yanked by invisible strings. Korra heard an awful cracking sound, like bones snapping in two. Tenzin dropped, and did not move again. Bolin looked like he was fighting with all his might, but his limbs twisted around at excruciating angles, his eyes rolling back into his head.

His bloodcurdling scream made Korra's stomach twist, and angry red flashed before her eyes. She sprinted forward, summoning a rush of fire. She slammed the fireball into the sand at Sakura's feet, sending an explosion of earth into her face and breaking her concentration. Bolin dropped to the sand with a choking gasp.

"How many of your friends do you want to die for you, Avatar?" Sakura snarled, a rasping cackle rumbling from her chest. "Seems like you have a tender spot for that fire boy, huh? What about I make him the first?"

A feral snarl ripped from Korra's throat as she surged forward, concentrating all of her fury on Sakura's sneering face. She wanted to tear that painted smirk off her perfect white lips. But Sakura was waiting for her. A shield of water cascaded through the air between them, dousing her flames in a shower of steam. Blinded, Korra tried to jerk back, but steel fingers closed around her wrists, ripping her forward. Sakura drove the front of her skull into Korra's forehead, and stars exploded before her eyes. She fell backwards, landing on her back with all the air rushing out of her. A foot planted itself on her stomach, and before she could recover she heard Mako's scream.

"No," she gasped, struggling beneath the sudden weight.

She heard the thud as her friend hit the ground. Sakura's knees dropped to her chest, crushing the wind from her lungs. Two pairs of iron hands tightened around her throat. Korra choked. Her world spun.

Then, without warning, the weight lifted from her. Sakura let out a startled grunt as she was blasted back through the air. The bloodbender crashed backwards in the sand, arms thudding to the ground on either side. Her violet eyes were wide and stunned. Korra sucked in a ragged gasp, fighting to breathe. She rolled her head to see Amon approaching, a deadly gleam in his golden eyes.

"Leave. Her. Alone," he growled.

Sakura's blood red lips twisted into a smirk. She slowly rose to her feet, not taking her eyes from her brother.

"So," she whispered, her voice deadly sweet. "It is as I suspected. You have feelings for her. For the _Avatar, _of all people. Do you have any idea what our father would say?"

Amon advanced on her, his hands curling into fists at her sides. "Father is dead."

"Mm, of course, Tak. But I still see him. Right there. In you. You spent your whole life trying to run away from him, but you've ended up becoming exactly what he wanted you to be. Instead of destroying the Avatar, you've befriended her. Trying to turn the tables, hmmm? I suppose the time has come for me to intervene."

Amon snarled and lunged for her, but before he could even get three steps Sakura's smile widened. He skidded to a halt, his back going rigid. His arms fell to his sides, and the half-wave of water he'd started to form collapsed on the beach. His eyes widened.

"Don't," he rasped, and there was a note of fear in it that Korra had never heard before.

Sakura laughed. The sound scraped like knives down Korra's spine. "I'm sorry, Tak. But I've waited far too long for this. Here's to the vengeance of my fallen brother, your first murder."

"Sakura—"

His whole body seized, stumbling forward toward Korra's prone form. The Avatar struggled to rise, a sudden rush of premonition surging through her.

"Amon…"

"Hush, Avatar," Sakura cooed. "Dear Noatak is about to learn a valuable lesson. Exactly how does it feel to have someone you love ripped from you, in front of your very eyes? How does it feel to see her blood drip down over your hands, feel her heartbeat pounding away into silent oblivion? Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. So much."

Korra rose to her feet, every pore in her body shaking. An icy fear gripped her. The look in Amon's eyes had changed. It was no longer fighting. No longer defiant. Only cold. Blank.

Dead.

"N… Noatak?"

"I should have destroyed you from the beginning." That harsh, cold voice slipped off his lips like ice. Korra felt her stomach plunge. "I should have ended you in that cave."

"Noatak," she pleaded. "She's controlling you. Please. You're not thinking straight."

He advanced on her, steps slow and deliberate. Korra stepped back. Straight into Sakura's viselike hold.

"Tut, tut, dearest," came the hiss in her ear. "Let's not run away for our long-awaited lovers' chat. I'm sure he has quite a lot to say to you."

"Let him go!" Korra cried, struggling. "Release him, you monster!"

"Oh, but I think I want to see how this plays out. Don't you?"

Sakura released her, shoving her forward so that she fell to her knees in the sand. Korra looked up, tears gathering in her eyes, to see Amon stop, just a few inches from her. Those golden eyes, once so warm and potent, were glazed with a frightening chill.

"Noatak," she whispered. "Please. Don't do this."

His hand shot forward so quickly she had no time to dodge it. In one fluid blow, her bending was taken away, and she slumped forward. He caught her by the chin, forcing her head up at a painful angle. Tears lanced her eyes.

"Please," she rasped.

"Be silent." The voice was so cold she thought she could sob. He went to one knee, his grip tightening on her face. Korra's breath caught in her throat.

"Look into my eyes while I end you," the voice hissed. "I want to see your life fade away."

She knew it was Sakura's words, Sakura's thoughts forcing Noatak's tongue to move, to betray her like this, but the sound of it coming from his voice, from his mouth—a mouth she'd touched, kissed—made her bones twist with agony. A tear escaped her, tracing a line of fire down her cheek.

"Please," she whispered, her voice broken. "Noatak, you're not Amon anymore. Not to me. You don't have to do this." She took a shuddering breath. "But if you do… if you can't fight it, just know this. Please… know this." Another tear slipped down her face. "I love you."

The golden eyes flickered. Something living pushed its way through the lifeless hollow of his gaze, fighting for control.

"Korra," he whispered. His voice choked, as if cut off.

"I will end you," the cold voice snarled.

_"Korra!" _he cried, his grip convulsing on her jaw. Something inside her snapped at the sound of his tortured cry. Something deep within her rose forth, an ancient energy surging up from her chest, through her arms, curling her fingers into a position she'd never found them in before.

She raised her hands and the air exploded from her with the force of a bomb. Noatak flew backwards, snapping through the air to land with a sickening grunt on the ground. Korra knelt there, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She stared down at her shaking palms. _Did… did I just airbend?_

"You _cheat!" _Sakura snarled. Korra whirled just in time to see her leaping through the air, driving her fist with all its force into her shoulder. She yelped and crumpled backwards, pain rocking her collarbone. On some instinct—one that saved her life—she kicked out, catching the older girl in the gut. Sakura grunted and fell sideways, rolling on the sand. Her sleek black hair spilled into her eyes, which had begun to burn with a frightening, violet intensity.

"Forget about ending my brother," she growled, her voice so soft it carried death itself. "I will destroy you, Avatar. I will pull you inside out and string your teeth around my neck for pearls. Let the world see how their hero meets her end! You will _burn!"_

Korra had no time to react. Sakura was on her before she could raise her fists, fingers curled into claws, pressing down on her windpipe, slamming her flat back into the sand. Korra choked. Stars danced before her eyes. Sakura's snarling face flickered. She heard something snap, deep inside her. Crack. Break.

"NO!"

The bellow carried such volume it seemed to shake the ground. Noatak dove into Sakura, knocking her off Korra and tackling her to the sand. Korra rolled sideways, dragging in a breath. Her ribs and neck screamed with pain. Something felt broken. So many things felt broken.

She turned to see the two bloodbenders rolling in the sand, each fighting for a death hold. Sakura's blood red lips were fixed in an ugly snarl, while Amon's mask had been knocked clean off his face, lying face down in the sand. His face was fixed in an expression of the purest fury Korra had ever seen.

The rolled over and over on top of each other, fists flying and water streaking by in icy blasts as each tried to bend their native element into a killing tool. Korra could only watch, crumpled on the beach, while friend and enemy grappled with one another. It would be over in minutes. There was no stopping it. One of them would end.

Then Sakura rolled him over, pinning him to the sand, and a wicked ice blade materialized in her hand. Noatak's eyes widened. Her lips curled into a wicked smile. Korra felt the scream tear from her, but she didn't hear it. There was nothing she could do. She stumbled forward, hands reaching out… but she was too late.

Sakura plunged the ice blade into Noatak's chest.

His eyes widened, a strangled moan of shock and pain tearing from his parted lips. Blood rushed out over his clothing, staining the sand beneath them. Sakura pulled back, melting the ice blade and then re-freezing it to his chest, intensifying the pain. Noatak arced his back, a mangled yell of sheer agony escaping him.

And Sakura laughed.

The sound alone seemed to still time. The world stopped moving. Korra was aware of only one thing. The frantic beating of her heart, growing louder by the second. The whole scene began to burn up. Sakura became not a bloodstained, shadowed body, but a being of light. Noatak's writhing form on the ground became a pulsing glow, a beacon, something that anchored her to the world. A hot blast of energy surged through her, and something dark, burning and ancient, rose within her.

Korra felt her feet leave the ground.

Sakura's smile died on her face. She turned to look at her, and that smirk faded into an expression of horror. Korra continued to rise, feeling the world's steady pulse around her, the beat of energy in every living soul, the energies of the stars, the moon, the skies, all coalescing within her. Water swirled around her, streaks of fire braided within a whirling spiral of earth. The air surged, forming a kind of shield around her. She towered over the two figures on the sand.

"You have upset the balance," rumbled a voice from deep within her chest. A thousand voices, voices of ancient beings, woven together as one. Korra's own voice was lost among them. She watched the blood drain out of Sakura's face. "Your thirst for vengeance has awakened a darkness within you that you cannot hope to control. The time has come for you to be stopped. It is the end."

Sakura rose from Noatak's now still form, her whole body beginning to shake. She raised her hands, and if Korra had been that—simply Korra—she would have laughed at the girl's audacity to think she could bloodbend her in the Avatar State.

Aang's voice reverberated inside her, soft and still. _She is lost, _he said. _Her life has been consumed by vengeance. She knows nothing else. We can offer her a chance._

Korra looked down at the girl before her. Sakura's violet eyes were narrowed, fear emanating from her. Her eyes shifted to Noatak. His eyes had closed, his breathing stilled. Her heart constricted. He wasn't… no…

"Sakura Natsuki," thundered the thousand voices, coming from her lips. "I see you for what you are. A child with no hope. No family, and no home. I offer you mercy. I offer you a second chance at redemption. You have only to take my hand. It does not need to end here."

For a startled moment, Sakura's eyes flickered. Something vulnerable swirled behind the violet depths. But she quickly quashed it down. A wicked snarl twisted her features, those blood red lips curling into a sadistic sneer.

"How touching. The Avatar, holding my life in her hands, and she offers me redemption. This should be answer enough for you. After all, it was your own reply to me not three days ago."

And, pursing her lips, she jerked her head forward and spat in the sand at the Avatar's feet.

"Very well," Korra replied, her words ringing with the voices of all her past lives.

Sakura closed her eyes.

The world exploded. The ground beneath the bloodbender's feet opened up into a gaping chasm. Sakura slipped, her arms flailing, but she was pulled into the great abyss. The sand glowed with white fire, churning around her, swallowing her whole. A single, piercing scream tore from her lips.

And then it was over. Korra couldn't see what had happened. She hadn't been controlling it. The Avatars inside of her had formed the giant chasm, sucking down her enemy into the black hole. The furious glow of the world slowly faded, the shadows of the night returning to their normal darkness. Korra felt a sudden weakness surge through her as her power dissipated. She sank. Her feet touched the ground, and she crumpled to her knees. The world was still spinning.

Finally, at long last, she was able to clear her vision.

And then it swarmed again with tears. For there, atop the pool of dark blood, empty in the light of the stars, was no one there.

Noatak was gone.

"No," Korra gasped, flinging herself forward, her fingers scrabbling, clutching for anything—_anything—_in the bloodstained sand. She buried her face in the beach, the sobs ripping from her chest.

"Noatak," she screamed into the night. Her breath shuddered down to a whisper, her tears soaking down into the sand, mixing with his blood.

"_Noatak…"_


	28. Return

**Three Months Later…**

"You seem really tense, Korra."

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry. I just suck at dancing."

Bolin laughed, giving her a gentle twirl. Her ankles crossed, and she let out a tiny yelp of embarrassment when she almost crashed over into him. As if that wasn't bad enough, that cursed dress Asami had forced her to wear wrapped itself around her legs, long and satiny and _evil. _Those wretched high heels would be the death of her. Despite Asami's assurances that she looked ravishing, the blue gown's satin curves hugged her with uncomfortable snugness, causing many of the gentlemen around the ball room to glance her way with thinly disguised sparkles in their eyes.

Bolin caught her around the waist with a soft chuckle, righting her.

"Sorry," she said again, her cheeks darkening.

"S'allright. Nothing like a winter gala to fry the nerves."

He didn't twirl her again, instead guiding her with smooth, easy steps across the dance floor. His emerald eyes looked down at her, his brow furrowing. "You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine." Korra bit her lip, sliding her eyes away from his. "I'm just… remembering, is all. This is… the anniversary."

He frowned, and then his confusion cleared. "…Oh. Of the showdown."

Korra closed her eyes, hating herself for the way her tear ducts burned. Bolin slipped a finger under her chin, tipping her head up.

"Hey. It's okay." He paused. "I'm sure he would have loved to be here."

Korra sniffed, pulling her face away. She ducked her head, tucking it under his chin so she wouldn't have to meet those sympathetic eyes. Her throat clenched. She was grateful close dancing wasn't awkward with Bolin. After her clear definition of their friendship all those months ago, he was only too happy to slip into that zone. She let her arms drift around his back, hugging him tight.

His hand found her back, rubbing softly. "Shh. It's okay. It's over, Korra."

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter. For a moment he just held her like that, two good friends, close like brother and sister, and she took comfort in his embrace.

It had been three months, to the day. Three months since Noatak's death. Sixty two days since her world had been ripped in two.

The city had changed so much since then. Tenzin had taken Korra's request seriously, and had reformed the entire Council to favor the nonbenders. They had even appointed Gioshi as a councilmember, along with a non-Equalist woman who was a nonbender but sympathetic to Amon's cause. Altogether, the change had served to drastically reduce the friction in the bender-nonbender clashes throughout the city. Korra was being called upon less and less to right wrongs from the anti-bending radicals. She sighed, contentment and nostalgia tightening her throat. It seemed all they wanted, like Amon had said all along, was a voice.

Korra had thrown herself into her airbending training, trying with all her might to forget. She'd excelled more and more with each passing day, her fury driving her movements. Some of her friends had begun to worry, muttering that she'd become obsessed. Perhaps in a way, she had. She was obsessed with erasing her memories, clearing away the heartbreak… although, after three months had passed, she wondered if that would ever be possible.

Bolin sighed and pulled back. "Do you want a little break?" His eyes were understanding. "I'll go get you a glass of wine if you think that would make you feel better."

Korra swallowed, her throat clenching at his kindness. She hurriedly pressed her thumbs against the corners of her eyes, stopping the tears before they could come. "I'd like that," she whispered. "Yes. Thank you."

"Why don't you go sit down, and I'll be right back."

He brushed a tender thumb against her cheek, then moved off toward the refreshments table. Korra watched him go, her vision slightly blurry through the moisture in her eyes. She silently cursed herself. Why couldn't she bring herself to move on? Why, after a quarter of a year, did her heart still ache like someone had thrust an ice spike right through her chest.

Taking a shuddering breath, Korra moved toward the mostly empty sitting booths on the far side of the dance floor. Sinking onto the plush cushions, she closed her eyes and rested her chin in on the heels of her hands, massaging her eyelids. She swallowed hard. Oh, Spirits, she missed him. She missed the feel of his arms around her, pulling her close, his deep, comforting timbre against her ear, the feel of his lips on hers…

"Deciding to spare the poor toes of your dance partners?"

Korra froze at the voice. She didn't open her eyes, but she felt the cushions sink down next to her as someone took up residence beside her on the bench. Her heart pounded so hard she thought it might explode.

"I'm a bad dancer," she stammered.

"Mm. Well, I don't mind. Allow me to teach you a thing or two."

Warm, strong hands slid beneath hers, lifting her to her feet. Korra's eyes fluttered open, and her heart dropped right out of her chest, forming a useless puddle on the floor somewhere beyond her feet. Her breath caught.

"Noa…"

The hood hid his eyes, but she could still see that familiar golden gleam. He was dressed in dark traditional Water Tribe clothes, the garb fitting loosely over his powerful frame. A soft smile tipped the firm line of his mouth as one of his hands trailed down around her waist, the other guiding hers to his shoulder.

"I don't know whether to be touched or disappointed to see you pouting over my absence." That deep voice. Oh, Spirits, she'd almost forgotten the impossible things it could do to her.

"It hasn't been exactly easy," she whispered. She followed him as she turned her about in a slow twirl, pulling her against him so that his muscled chest brushed her back. He held her so that her arms twisted in opposite directions, pressed close against her body, his chin brushing the top of her hair. She shivered.

"Mm. Nor has it for me." His deep voice rumbled against her spine, awakening that old curl of fire in her lower belly. "Waiting was difficult, biding my time for the precise moment to return to you."

"How," she whispered. "How did you survive?"

He chuckled, and she thought the sound would melt her. Slowly spinning her back around, he pulled her against him so that their noses were only inches apart, him leaning down to her level. Her breath caught once more, and she couldn't get it back this time.

"Allow me to get you a drink, and I'll tell you."

She nodded, breathless, and he entwined his fingers with her own, leading her off the dance floor. But instead of stopping at the refreshment table, he pulled her through the nearby door and out of the room, into the shadows of a hallway alcove. Korra's heart beat faster when he leaned close, pulling her against him. She realized how much she'd missed the smell of him. His cool, musky scent, reminding her of the wild spirit of the wind dancing out over the sea. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. For a long moment, they just stayed like that, soaking up each other's warmth, an increasing tightness growing in both of their throats. Korra felt her eyes begin to burn. She could have stayed like that forever.

"I don't know how it happened," he murmured into her ear. "The last I remember is you going into the Avatar State, just after Sakura slipped that blade into me. And then… darkness. I awoke in a field, on the outskirts of Republic City. I remember feeling confused and disoriented. I looked down at my chest but found no wound. There was not even a scar. I realized the Spirits must have healed me when you surrounded me and Sakura with that burning energy. I don't know why, or how.

"I wanted to return to you as soon as I came to. But I knew I had to wait. Now that Sakura was finished, I would have returned to being public enemy number one. My brother and I would both end up in prison, perhaps for the rest of our lives. Forgive me, but that wasn't a destiny I anticipated. So I returned to my headquarters and freed my brother. I turned the Revolution over to my second, Gioshi, and then I went on to disappear. Tarrlok and I left the city and returned to the Northern Water Tribe, where we parted ways. He returned to our home village in the far north, whereas I ventured south.

"I bided my time for my return to Republic City. I waited until the news of my death had died down, and the police force relaxed their defenses. It took longer than I'd expected. But finally, the city had calmed enough for me to return."

Korra looked up at him. It was hard to gauge his expression beneath the shadows of the hood. "But… you were free," she whispered. "Why did you come back?"

Before she could say anything more, his arms tightened around her waist, and he lifted her off the ground. He cut off her soft gasp with a crushing kiss, pushing her back against the wall. Korra's breath left her in a whoosh. Spirits, she'd missed this more than she'd even imagined. His tongue slid into her mouth, dancing with hers in a battle for dominance. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs moved to rest around his waist for support. His breath inside her mouth sent an explosion of fire tingling across her belly. His hands rose from her back to cup her face, the thumbs tracing the contours of her jaw and cheeks, soft and tender. Finally, he drew back, his reply a soft, breathless rasp.

"To take back what's mine," he murmured, a devious glint in his amber eyes.

"I like the sound of that," she breathed, and let him take her mouth again. The kiss muddled her brain, snatching all coherent thought away. After a delightfully disorienting moment, he released her lips, supporting her against the wall with his hands under her thighs.

"I have something for you."

She lifted her hands to brush them over the edge of his mouth. "What?"

He set her down, and reached within his robes to a deep inner pocket. Korra saw a strange warmth pass over his face as he pulled out a closed fist. "Well…" he swallowed, his throat working. Korra felt a thrill of premonition. "This is another reason I was took longer to return to the city."

He uncurled his fingers, and Korra felt all the breath leave her at what lay on his palm.

"Oh…" she gasped, sinking to her knees. Her eyes filled with tears. "Noatak…"

There, resting on his palm, was a traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace. A shimmering blue sapphire stone hung from the soft black leather, gentle carved swirls and patterns tracing the indigo depths. Korra made out the faint symbol of equality etched into the stone's center.

**平**

Noatak knelt before her, taking her chin in one trembling hand.

"It's not the best carving," he rushed. "I spent a whole night on it. I know it's small, but the stone's all I could afford. And the etchings aren't perfect, I know—"

"Shut up and kiss me," she snapped, lunging forward. He stumbled back, surprised at the intensity of her kiss, but he kissed her back with equal passion. Korra's tears streamed down her face, wetting his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flat against his, the curves of their muscles molding against each other. She tasted sweet and earthy, her primal scent filling his nose and making his head go light. Finally, he drew back, his breath in his chest.

"So is that a yes?"

Korra's face split into a wide grin. "What do you think?"

He drew her close, and unclasped the leather chain. Korra held her braided hair back as he slipped the loop around her neck, fastening it with slightly quaking fingers. The glistening sapphire stone rested in the hollow of her throat, fitting so naturally there he couldn't imagine ever knowing her without it.

"I thought you'd never ask," Korra whispered.

Then she drew him forward for another kiss, the two of them drowning in the warmth of one another, making up for all that lost time.


	29. Code

…** Epilogue …**

Korra snuggled back against the warmth beneath the sheets, sighing in contentment as Noatak's arms tightened around her. The pre-winter chill had soaked through the blinds of the window, creeping across the sheets and into her thin nightgown. She was grateful for her husband's body heat. He was like her own personal furnace, warming her blood and soothing her aching muscles.

She felt him shift behind her, his breath warm against the back of her neck as he buried his face in her hair.

"I know you're awake," he murmured, his deep voice sending a pleasant shiver through her.

"Mm, only for a few minutes."

He slipped his arms around her waist, turning her over so that she faced him. Korra wrinkled her nose in irritation. "You woke me up."

"Did not."

"Yes, you did."

He smiled, a mix of cheekiness and sleep in his half-lidded golden eyes. "I'm sorry." He drew her closer, brushing his lips along her cheekbone. "What can I do to make that up to you?"

Korra smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you could think of something."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. She snuggled up against him, curling her fingers in his silken nightshirt, reciprocating with a soft nip of her own.

"Ah, so that's how it's going to be." With a devious chuckle, he flipped her over, pinning her to the mattress. All sleepiness drained out of her as he met her lips with warm passion, slipping his hands beneath her short nightgown, trailing them up the taut muscles of her stomach, up across her ribs, and higher.

She broke the kiss, gently pushing him back. "Not the time, Noa," she murmured against his cheek. "We've got company."

Noatak propped himself up, elbows on either side of her head, and glanced back toward the door. A tiny figure stood peeking around the threshold, trailing a floppy, well-loved teddy bear. He let out a soft groan and rolled off of his wife, while Korra sat up.

"Kaya? What are you doing up so early, sweetheart?"

Their little girl padded across the room and hopped up onto the bed, crawling up over the sheets to snuggle up against her mother. Her four-year-old eyes, big and blue as her mother's, were sheepish.

"I had nightmares," she whimpered.

Noatak reached across Korra and slipped his arms around his daughter, pulling her across the bed beside him. He brushed her wispy black hair out of her eyes and cupped her cheek.

"Nightmares?" His voice was soft. "What about?"

"Tonraq kept telling me scary stories last night," she pouted, cradling her teddy bear against her chest. "About chi-blockers and scary monsters who can take my bending away."

Noatak stiffened, and Korra quickly came to his rescue. "Well, there's no such thing," she assured her daughter, reaching around to snuggle her against her chest. She stroked her fingers through Kaya's hair. "Where did Tonraq hear those kinds of stories?"

"School. Tonnie's friends said those monsters used to live in the city. Is that true, mama? Were chi-blockers real?"

Korra hesitated, with a quick glance at her husband. Noatak's golden eyes were tight. "Not anymore, honey," she whispered, hugging Kaya tight.

"That's not what _I _heard," came a snooty voice from the doorway.

Noatak sat up, looking over to see Tonraq, hands on his hips, marching into the room. He sighed.

"What are you both doing up so early?"

"She makes noise when she gets up," Tonraq said, leaping up to land with an irritating bounce on the bed. Korra sat up and patted the mattress beside her for her son to join them.

"That's enough of those stories around your sister," she said sternly.

"But _Mom…"_

"I mean it." Korra reached out to grasp his chin, frowning down into his eyes—golden, just like his father's. "No more. Got it?"

Tonraq sighed, trying to pull away from his mother's strong grip. "Fine. Okay! I got it."

"Good." Korra released him, settling herself back against the pillows. Noatak leaned back and slid an arm around her, the other around his daughter, pulling them both close. Korra laid her head on her shoulder, while Kaya snuggled herself against his chest. Tonraq wasn't one for cuddling, but Korra reached out an arm and snagged him by the waist, yanking them against her side.

_"Mom," _he complained, squirming. "I'm ten_. _I don't like snuggling anymore."

"Don't care," she giggled, squeezing her son around the waist. "You're my kiddo, and you gotta deal with it."

Noatak chuckled. Kaya reached out and brushed her knuckles against Korra's bicep.

"Hey, Mama."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How did you meet Daddy?"

Noatak choked, a mix between a laugh and a strangle sputtering in his chest. Kaya giggled, and Korra had to fight to contain her smile.

"Um, well. That's quite a story, hon."

Kaya snuggled back against her father, cuddling her teddy bear tight against her chest. "I got time."

Noatak groaned. "Boy, does she take after you."

Korra laughed. "All right, then. Well…" she glanced at Noatak, a sparkle in her blue eyes. "You could say your father and I had heard a lot about each other before we met."

He snorted. "I'll say."

"Was Daddy famous?"

Korra grinned. "You could say so."

"Mama was more famous," Noatak countered, tugging Korra closer against him. "I'm pretty sure I heard about her first."

"Maybe you did. But I met you first."

"That doesn't make any sense," Tonraq said. "When you meet somebody you both meet at the same time."

"Not when one of those persons is standing on a giant stage."

"So Daddy must've been _really _famous," Kaya twittered.

"Still not as famous as your mother."

"Well, that doesn't count. She's the Avatar."

"So what happened next?" Kaya pressed. "When did Daddy get to meet you back?"

Korra chuckled. "Well… I believe we had our first meeting on Avatar Aang Memorial Island."

Kaya wrinkled her nose. "That's not very romantic."

"Not really," Noatak agreed with a low chuckle.

"So… what next? Did you guys get married?"

Korra shot her husband a mischievous grin. "Well… not exactly. The next time I saw Dad was a few weeks later… when he rescued me from someone who didn't exactly have my best interests at heart."

Kaya's small mocha-colored brow furrowed. "Who wanted to hurt you, Mommy?"

"Well…" she glanced at Noatak again, but he shrugged, indicating she was on her own for this one. "Your Uncle Tarrlok and I had a fight. You Daddy had to step in, because our disagreement got a little nasty."

"Are you the one who made his nose all crooked?" Tonraq sniggered. "Whenever he visits from the North Pole I notice that his nose is bent weird. You did that, huh?"

Korra grinned. "Yeah, well. He deserved it." She glared at him, though. "Don't you go getting any ideas. I still don't like to hear about you fighting."

Tonraq gave her a cheeky grin. "Sure, sure. I'm just the Avatar's son. I don't get into any adventures."

Korra frowned at him, but didn't smack him like he was expecting. Kaya wiggled against Noatak's chest and prodded her mother's arm.

"Then what, _then _what?"

"Well, then your Daddy and I spent a little bit of quality time together. We weren't exactly friends yet." Korra smiled, remembering the events in the cave.

"When did you become friends?"

Noatak cleared his throat, winking at Korra to tell her he was letting her off the hook. She sighed in relief, and sank back against him, curling up under his warm arm.

"Kaya," he began. "Do you know what a code is?"

The little girl frowned. "No."

Tonraq piped up, "I do! It's a secret message form. Me and Uncle Mako use it all the time."

Noatak chuckled. "Ah… but do you know what it means to live by a code?"

Tonraq frowned. "Well… no."

"Oh," Kaya squeaked. "I think I do. Isn't that where you have a way you live, where you won't harm others, where you'll be kind, and where you'll live at balance with the world? That's what my teacher says."

Noatak smiled down at his daughter. "Yes, that is one form of a code." He wrapped his other arm around Kaya, pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Your mother and I discovered we lived by the same code. We developed a mutual respect for one another."

"That's when you became friends?" Tonraq asked. "Did you fall in love because of that, too?"

Noatak looked down at his young wife, noting the gleam in her sapphire blue eyes. "Yes."

"And you know what happens from there," Korra said, ruffling her son's sleep-tousled black hair. "We got married, and lived happily ever after."

Kaya pouted. "That's all? But, but what about the _adventure, _and the _romance, _and the harrowing chases and the fighting and the bad guys? What about all that? I thought you said your love story was _exciting…"_

Noatak laughed. "Oh, there was all that and much more. But you can hear the rest later. Right now, it's time for you to get on back to bed. You might see your father's grumpy side at this ungodly hour."

Kaya whimpered and looked between her mother and father. "But… I want to sleep with you."

"Hey. No fair, me too," Tonraq griped.

Korra sighed and shifted beside Noatak, opening up room for the two of them beneath the sheets. "All right, just this once. Climb on in."

"Yay," Kaya crowed, wriggling up between the both of them. She curled up with her feet on Korra's lap and her head tucked up just beneath Noatak's chin. Tonraq just sprawled across the both of them, not bothering to squeeze beneath the sheets.

"I vote for sleeping in," he drawled, burying his face in the extra pillow. "We've got no school today."

"I suppose I can go for that," Korra sighed, making herself comfortable beneath her husband's arm. He drew her closer, effectively sandwiching their little daughter between them. Kaya yawned and burrowed against her mother's ribs. Korra leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mama," she mumbled, sleepy. "When I grow up, I wanna have a romance just like yours and Daddy's."

Noatak and Korra exchanged a glance. "I'm not so sure about that, sweetie. Maybe just hope for your own special romance."

"Hmmmm," Kaya murmured, her gentle breaths slipping into soft snores. Tonraq snickered.

"She always did sleep like a monkey-cat."

"That's enough from you," Noatak rumbled, tousling his son's hair. "You wanted to sleep in, so get to it. Your mother and I don't enjoy being disturbed."

"Oh, you didn't disturb us," Korra said. Then that devious glint returned to her blue eyes. "But, if you don't shut your yapper and close those little eyes soon, we might disturb you a little."

And with that, she leaned over and gave her husband a full, wet kiss on the lips. Tonraq wrinkled his nose and buried his face in the sheets, groaning. "Ew, _gross. _Didn't need to see that, Mom."

Noatak only laughed and drew his wife closer, tipping her head back to deepen the kiss. Now that they no longer had an audience, the picked up where they had left off a few minutes ago, only perhaps a little more chastely. Finally, Korra drew back, her eyes sparkling. She laid her head against his chest, just above her daughter's sleeping face.

"You know," she whispered, careful not to wake her now sleeping children. "Just a few years ago, I would've never imagined my life turning out this way."

"Mm, neither would've I." He smiled and rested his chin atop her head, closing his eyes in pure contentment. "But I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Korra's own eyes fell closed, and a soft smile graced her lips. "Mm," she repeated with a small sigh. "Neither would I."

….. …. …. … ….

**Well, there you have it, folks. My first Fanfiction. It was so much fun to write, and I've loved all my supportive reviews. : ) Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you look into my other stuff as well. Love you all! God bless. Sunny out. **


	30. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

…**. ….. … …. … … ….**

**All right, so I really hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. In case you're interested in reading any of the other stuff I've done, I've also written three full-length novels as part of an original trilogy. The genre is fantasy, and the names of them from first to last are:**

**1. **_**Crowns of Fire - **_**by Tiffany North**

**2. _Dance of Dragons _**_**- **_**by Tiffany North**

**3. _Stones of Shadow _**_** -**_**by Tiffany North**

**They are part of _The Crowns of Fire_**_** Trilogy. **_**I may or may not be changing the trilogy name at a later date, but very soon I'll be publishing them on Amazon and other media bases so they can be read by the public. : ) Please, look me up! **

**For now, adios. I hope to be writing more fanfiction soon, perhaps some Zutara, as my dear friend hihazuki keeps pestering me to do ; ) Thank you all again so much for your support.**

—**Sunny**


	31. GUESS WHAT

**I am officially a published author!**

**NOW PLEASE HELP ME OUT. :)**

**My full published works are currently on Amazon Kindle. To all of you who have enjoyed my stores so far, I'd absolutely love it if you would read and review my life's masterpiece (something I've spent over six years on, and has been ten years in the coming). **

**The link to finding them will be posted on my twitter, tiffanyanorth. Just follow me and go to Amazon and look them up. :)**

**The finalized works are as follows:**

* * *

Book **1** of the _Crowns of Fire Trilogy_

_** ***** Crowns of Fire **_** by Tiffany North**

Book **2** of the _Crowns of Fire Trilogy _

_** ***** Dance of Dragons **_**by Tiffany North**

Book **3** of the _Crowns of Fire Trilogy _

_** ***** Stones of Shadow **_**by Tiffany North**

* * *

**This also means I can finally get back to fanfiction soon, as this has completely ruled my work life in publishing these books. :) **

**Many thanks to **_**hihazuki **_**for collaborative help on these novels' coverart, and overall help throughout the editing process! AND A GIANT THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS OF THIS FANFICTION, WHO HAVE HELPED INSPIRE ME WITH YOUR GLOWING ENCOURAGEMENT AND PRAISE TO CONTINUE TO WRITE AND STRIVE FOR BIGGER THINGS. :)**

**Thank you so much! **

**I'll absolutely adore you (though I already do) if you go and read my brand new books (my first ever published!) **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

—**Sunny**

**P.S. **

**As per request of _werewolf120, _I'll put in a tiny snippet of what these books are about.  
**

** Here is the book description from the first novel, on the back cover: **

**"**A prince with a dark past. A crippled orphan. A telepathic girl who was never meant to survive. A self-centered basketball star. Twin sisters struggling through college. And a little girl with faith strong enough to move mountains.

What happens when seven strangers from different worlds collide? Can they unite to save a realm oppressed by a tyrannical sorcerer?

Join a world where dragons roam free, centaurs battle for the forests, and mermaids thrive beneath deep blue lagoons. Legends are made, kingdoms war, and magic—dark and light—clashes while a reign of fear looms over the land.

Tiffany North weaves a compelling tale of hope and conflict, life and death, victory and loss. Follow seven heroes' unforgettable journey as they discover not only a strange new land, but their purpose in it.**"**

**They are all three on Amazon Kindle as of 21 hours ago (I'm so excited!) and I'd be head over heels thrilled if you bought and read them :) I couldn't make them free (some annoying Amazon policy says they have to make a profit from whatever I sell)-so I put them at the lowest possible price: 99 cents each. :) Soon I will have them available to be ordered in paperback as well.  
Thanks so much! Have a fantastic rest of your summer,  
-Sunny**


End file.
